Te encontré
by Nomchi08
Summary: Tras un accidente Ichimatsu es víctima de una serie de dolorosas imágenes de su vida pasada, recordando como todos y cada uno de sus hermanos fueron parte de un castigo divino del cual seguirán hasta que todos logren recordar sus antiguas vidas llenas de sufrimiento. ¿El crimen? Amar al enemigo. (KaraIchi, OsoChoro, AUreligioso)
1. Chapter 1

Una de las leyendas más hermosas y trágica a la vez habla acerca de los gemelos en la cual mencionan que aquellos amantes frustrados con historia donde su amor no pudo florecer hacen la promesa de reencontrarse en otra vida para renacer juntos y lo hacen como gemelos.

Lindo, no? Pero si ese es el caso... Como como es que somos sextillizos!?

Que puedo decir, tuve una muy buena infancia... Era feliz dirían algunos, solía sonreír todo el tiempo con mis Cinco hermanos idénticos, aunque actualmente nunca se los diré de frente. Juntos pasamos Vivimos las cosas más extranas y divertidas que unos niños pudieran hacer, Quien necesitaba amigos cuando los tenia a ellos. acepto que éramos caprichosos, ruidosos y desordenados, nos encantaba gastar bromas a todos los vecinos y nos burlabamos de aquellos que tratarán de saber quién era quien...

Ahora que lo pienso, Si que éramos idénticos!, había momentos en los que yo solía confundirlos también... Como se abran dado cuenta ahora ya no es igual, nuestra relación cambio al igual que nuestro carácter.

.

Un día nevado saliendo de secundaria, mis hermanos y yo nos dirijiamos a casa, la nieve llegaba hasta nuestros talones haciendo que cada parte de nuestro cuerpo temblara cual gelatina.

-Hay que jugar Baseball! -Gritaba Jyushimatsu como cada maňana, saltando a nuestro alrededor removiendo la nieve.

-Ahora no Jyushimatsu, esta nevando y podrías lastimarte -Choromatsu se había vuelto el más aburrido de los cinco

-calma Choromatsu~ un juego hará que los seis entremos en calor -Osomatsu era lo contrario a Choro, solía ser el bufón de la clase. En cambio Totty se había vuelto el más sociable durante secundaria- que dices Todomatsu, Karamatsu, Ichimatsu ¿jugamos Baseball?

-Tranquilos chicos no pelen -Kusomatsu era... En ese entonces él.

-Esta bien, jugaremos Baseball -bufo Choromatsu.

-seeeeeeeeeeee! -Gritaron al unísono Oso y Jyushi

\- Si! Juguemos! -Debo decir que yo solía ser un niňo normal. Hasta que cierto incidente paso.

De camino al parque un gato naranja paso frente a mi e inconscientemente corrí hacia él sin fijarme que el camino había terminado así que caí en el río congelado...

Gracias a ese incidente mi actitud cambio completamente, Mientras el airé se agotaba y mis músculos se contraian bajo aquella capa de hielo, vi pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos como si se tratase de una película vieja. A pesar de estar muriendo lentamente fue agradable y triste recordar. Pero había algo extraño, esos momentos no me pertenecían. O eso pensé a un principio. Aquellas imágenes eran mi vida pasada...

Los cinco solían burlarse de mi después de contarles que en otra vida yo era un demonio al igual que Osomatsu, que dos de ellos eran árcangeles y uno de ellos fue un padre...

.

.

.

-aaaaaaaaaaahhh No puede ser!-Desde su Smartphone Todomatsu entraba molesto a la habitación que compartía con sus cinco hermanos desde hacía aňos. Con agilidad rodeaba a los holgazanes de sus hermanos que se encontraban tirados en diferentes partes de la habitación.

-Totty! Que tal la cita? -Jyushimatsu rodaba energéticamente por el suelo mientras el más chico de todos suspiraba.

-bastante mal, Hoy me encontré a uno de los especímenes más raros en chicas... -Toma un gran bocado fe aire mientras el resto de los hermanos escuchaba detenidamente- eran... FUJOSHIS~

-AAAHHHH! Totty! -Gritaba Osomatsu-

-AAAHHHH! Totty! Estas bien!? Dime que no te obligaron a ver nada! -CHOROMATSU agitaba a su hermano por los hombros mientas este mantenía su expresión de querer entregarse al llanto-

-Fue horrible Choromatsu~nisan!

-Jyushimatsu ve por agua! -Ordenaba el tercer hermano.

-Osh! -Grita efusivo mientras hacia saludo militar

-Osomatsu~nisan! Trae tus revistas porno para totty tenemos que traerlo de vuelta!

-No estoy de humor para leer sus revistas..

-Aaa! Esta mas grave de lo que pensamos Choromatsu! -Corre a esconderse detrás del cuerpo del cabizbajo "Ichimatsu" quien los ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Pero saben a pesar de ser Fujoshis... Eran lindas y... Me mostraron una leyenda muy interesante sobre los gemelos.

-Oh~ los gemelos ~ trágicos Lovers que prometen estar juntos hasta en su second Life~...

al escuchar aquello todos los hermanos volvían a ignorarlo menos aquel que dejó de jugar con el pequeño gato que maullaba por atención.

-... Según la leyenda los gemelos son amantes frustrados en vidas pasadas!- ignorando completamente a Karamatsu totty se deja caer en el sillón.- así que me pregunto... Talvez fui un hermoso demonio que fui castigado y renaci con ustedes como hermanos~ o no, Ichimatsu~nisan?

-Tsk como digas totty...

-... Pff tan tierno como siempre totty... -Decía Choromatsu con sarcasmo

-Si, lo sé. Soy una cosita hermosa~

-Aquí está el aguaaaa! Choromatsu~nisan -empapado y con dos grandes baldes de agua llega con sus hermanos salpicando todo a su paso.

-Jyushimatsu... Em... Ya no será necesario el agua...

-...

-Em… Jyushimatsu!? Que ocurr

-Aquí está el aguaaaa! Choromatsu~nisan -Vuelve a repetir ahora en un tono más amenazante-

\- Oi! A donde vas Brother ?

Karamatsu detiene a Ichimatsu quien con medio cuerpo fuera se deshacía del agarre de su hermano

-tsk eso no te incumbe Kusomatsu….. y ya no hay comida para gatos...

-Que te diviertas Ichimatsu~nisan! -Totty desde su asiento miraba al menor sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sabía que eso lo irritaba, sabía que esa frase siempre fue para despedirlo y sabia que en su otra vida le decía lo mismo.

Totty en su vida anterior solía ser un mensajero. el no era parte del cielo ni del infierno, su labor consistía en conectar ambos lados para que nunca volvieran a verse de frente, por tal razón fue un espectador del castigo divino que recibieron los Matsuno en el cual también había sido participe.

Sus recuerdos llegaron seis meses después de mi incidente en el lago. Totty aprendía a usar la bicicleta cuando accidentalmente fue arrollado por un auto, cuando despertó en el hospital lloraba incontrolablemente y repetía una y otra vez "Quiero volver"... culpaba una y otra vez a ese estúpido Demonio que conoció el amor en un tonto Arcángel aprendiz de Dios, al igual que un Ángel molesto con mucha energía, también del estúpido mensajero mitad demonio mitad ángel que no supo hacer su trabajo, oh! Y como olvidar al detonante de sus miserias; el tonto padre con el cual aprendí a reconocer el sabor agridulce de un beso y lo que los humanos llamaba "primer amor".

Notas finales:

ICHIMATSU en otra vida era un demonio debajo de los habitos de monja por "X" razón que después se verá. De los otros hermanos creo que ya se tiene una idea pero como dije se verá después... Bueno, en fin, Me presento:

Hola otra vez!, a pesar de que varios amigos me recomendaban el no escribir nada cuando aún no termino mis otras dos historias pero... Prácticamente esto se escribe solo mientras hago hora y media en el camión a la Uni. Así que esta rápido jeje bueno espero que les agrade!

Se aceptan sugerencias, quejas y una que otra mentada (?) bueno lo último no jeje

Gracias por leer~!


	2. Chapter 2

Te encontré Capítulo 2

-Tsk Estúpido Totty, ni en esta vida me deja de molestar! -Ichimatsu se encontraba solo en el techo alimentado a los gatos cercanos, amaba a esos animales, quien no quisiera tener 9 vidas para pasar todo el día sin hacer nada mas que dormir y comer... "La vida perfecta" le solía llamar.

Totty e Ichi eran los únicos de los Matsuno que recordaban su anterior vida, aunque sospechaban de otro de los hermanos pero este solía cambiar de tema Cada que hablaban de ello. pero Ichimatsu era el único que sufría lentamente del castigo por seguir su corazón, a pesar de haber sido un demonio amaba con locura a ese ser y ahora ese "mierda~matsu" como solía llamarle vivía bajo el mismo techo y sobre una muy estricta sociedad.

Si que fue un cruel castigo: poder estar juntos pero él nunca te verá como solía hacerlo, para él solo sería su hermano y siempre lo Será... El Amor entre hermanos es y será Tabú.

-Problems of Love~ Ichimatsu?

-Tsk lárgate Kusomatsu...

-Ow love, love so beautiful love~ -tocaba las tres primeras cuerdas de la guitarra mientras se dejaba caer aun costado de su hermano, quien A su vez volvía a tomar distancia

-cantaré una canción para ti~ my little Ichimatsu~

-Si no quieres que te lance del tejado en este mismo instante será mejor que ni se te ocurra tocar la gui...

-Puedo! PUEDO!? Yo quiero Cantar! -gritaba Jyushimatsu detrás de ellos interrumpiendo al cuarto hermano -

-Tsk nunca dejan de ser molestos ustedes dos!

Flashback~

-Tiempo sin vernos Ichimatsu.. - Salía de su escondite un joven alto quien usaba un traje a la medida con varios toques color rojo, de entre su cabeza sobresalían unos grandes cuernos. Tenía cierto toque seductor mientras en su rostro mostraba media sonrisa dirigida únicamente al recién nombrado.

-Que mierda haces aquí Osomatsu!? Creí que estarías por allí metiéndote en los sueños húmedos de alguna fémina o que se yo!- solos en el jardín de la iglesia Ichimatsu usaba los hábitos de monja, método de "protección" dado por el párroco de dicho templo. -así que mejor Lárgate quieres! -menciona con rudeza mientras desafiaba al demonio con la mirada.

-Tenemos más de dos años sin vernos después de tu desaparición y es lo primero que me dices!? -Menciona con aire de superioridad mientras ve al menor acercarse a él sin temor alguno.

\- Es lo primero que se me viene a la mente después de pensar en ti.

-OH! Aun piensas en mi! Que lindo de tu parte~ sabes me es divertido que esas palabras salgan de una monja. Deberías seguir usando vestidos. Te quedan bien hermanito.

-Tsk, mejor lárgate, de seguro tienes a alguien a quien moverle el trasero en otra parte sobre todo a padre... -Bufa con sarcasmo.

-Oi Ichimatsu, hablando de padre, no crees que estas tardando demasiado en tu misión? Hace dos años y medio que te fue encargado terminar con su vida y tu solo te la pasas jugando...

-ya lo sé idiota! No tienes que repetírmelo...

-entonces porque no lo has hecho!?

-Me importa un carajo que estés haciendo Tu deber es asesinarlo! Sabes que padre esta molesto...

\- sé que desde un principio querías mi misión para estar cerca de aquel estúpido Arcángel molesto, muy muy molesto, que mierda le viste!?

-... Deja de estar jugando. sabes muy bien lo que Lucifer es capaz de hacer, ni con tu poder ni con el mío podremos con él...

\- Y ES POR ESO ES QUÉ TE ACOBARDAS!? -Molesto alza la voz contra el demonio mirándolo directamente a los ojos- TE ESCONDES BAJO SU SOMBRA Y HACES LO QUE TE ORDENA! INCLUSO CHOROMATSU...

-CALLATE!...-grita interrumpiendo los reclamos del contrario- LO DICE QUIEN LLEVA DOS AŇOS USANDO ESA ROPA PARA ESCONDERSE DE ÉL!? -Toma un poco de aire para calmarse.-

-... Tsk... -Evade la mirada del chico- Yo no lo hago por miedo... Es por... -baja lentamente la cabeza para evitar que el azabache vea sus mejillas tímidamente teñidas de carmín.- No es de tu incumbencia Osomatsu...

-Como digas, El Señor de las tinieblas en persona planea venir por ti antes de la última luna llena. Así que prepárate Y atente a las consecuencias...

Antes de poder levantar palabra dicho demonio desaparece dejando solo a Ichimatsu.

\- Yo... No quiero matarlo... No... -Susurra para sus adentros mientras se aferra a sus ropas-

\- oi~ te encontré my little Ángel~!

\- Detrás del joven ... Ichimatsu te encuentras bien? Estas mas pálido que de costumbre y no me has gritado...

\- Tsk, que masoquista te has vuelto Kusomatsu.

-Es porque a mi amante le gusta ese trato. My little Ángel~

-te dije que no me llamarás así Kusomatsu! -con las mejillas encendidas Karamatsu Llegando a su lado se deja caer sobre el pasto-

\- Pero si eres mi lindo ángel~... Ejem, cambiando de tema ¿Que hacías escondido?

\- cagar.

\- What!? Pero recuerda que de ahora en adelante eres una linda monja~ no puedes hacer eso!

\- Tsk, maldito sacerdote... -inconscientemente Pucherea ante la mirada del padre-

\- Aun así me quieres~ - Sin medir sus palabras Karamatsu se levanta dejando al menor aun mas consternado.

Ichimatsu Se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía decir aquello tan abiertamente? Lo odiaba y amaba a la vez.

-Llego el momento de oficiar la misa del día~ y creí que a mi linda

-Ni lo pienses...

-Pero aun no termino! Ichimatsu! -Ignorando al joven, Ichimatsu se aleja del contrario llegando a la biblioteca tomando varios libros. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que las amenazas de Osomatsu se cumplieran, tenía que proteger a ambos. Pero Osomatsu tenía razón, con su poder no era suficiente, habría que buscar ayuda de alguien más... O pensándolo bien, otros 4 tontos que lo ayudarán.

Al pasar las horas de misa Karamatsu meditaba que hacer con aquellos sentimientos que crecían cada vez más hacia el joven demonio.

-Oi, Ichimatsu ya termino la mis...sa -suspira con pesadez al encontrar al joven dormido sobre la mesa- Te dolerá el cuello Si continuas así... -Lentamente toma al joven en brazos llevándolo a su habitación, notando como este se acurrucaba en su pecho-

No entendía porque este seguía a su lado, que era lo que lo hacia tan valioso y como a él siendo párroco se le tenía prohibido amarlo física y espiritualmente. Si, amaba a Ichimatsu, amaba a ese demonio de carácter fuerte pero tierno a la vez. Aunque a su parecer nunca sería correspondido y eso le aliviaba y dolía a la vez.

-Creo que estoy enloqueciendo -suspira-

-Kusomatsu...

-Aquí estoy mi little Ángel~ -Llegando a la habitación acuesta al chico en la cama mientras este aun dormido sujetaba fuertemente la ropa del contrario.

-No me dejes...

-... Nunca lo hare~ my Little Ángel... Ichimatsu...

.

.

*otra vez esos sueňos... Tsk hoy no será un buen día* menciona para sus adentros.

\- Ichimatsu~nisan, Ichimatsu~nisan,

Ichimatsu~nisan,Ichimatsu~nisan, ICHIMATSU~NISAAAN!

-Que quieres Jyushimatsu... -Adormecido se talla los ojos-

-Baseball!

-... El partido será en dos horas. Choromatsu prometió llevarte, yo no.

-él y Osomatsu~nisan se fueron...

-Totty y Karamatsu~nisan también...

-... Bien vamos al partido Jyushimatsu -suspira con pesadez mientras se levanta del sofá acompañado al menor.

.

.

-De verdad no recuerdas nada de tus sueños?

-Lo último que Soñé fue ver mi persona entre las sombras del abismo siendo estrechado por cálidos brazos de la beautiful Life...

-... Eh?

\- Soñé con un hermoso templo, rodeado de vegetación, sobre todo rosas. Y vi a una hermosa joven... No pude ver su rostro, solo sé que con ver su silueta mi corazón se aceleró

\- M... Ya veo... Aun no entiendo porque preguntas diario por mis sueños

\- M... Para publicarlo En Facebook, en. fin te dejo Karamatsu nisán

\- Ah? Que es eso?

\- Oi! Totty que haces?

Sin prestar la mínima atención a su hermano mayor este continúa caminando

*Estúpido Karamatsu, todo lo que sueñas de verdad pasó, fuiste un padre bastante aburrido que se enamoró de un estúpido Demonio tsundere*

Llegando a su habitación y al notar que no había nadie en casa corre hacia el cuarto de lavado sacando de entre los detergentes una caja.

*cada que alguien recuerda algo, suelo escribirlo y guardarlo aquí. La maldición se romperá cuando los seis recordemos nuestras vidas pasadas. -Suspira- Quiero volver a mi trabajo anterior y no esto!*

.

.

-Woooo! El partido fue tan Wooooooooo! Y homeRome! Y puash! -con una energía sobre humana Jyushimatsu saltaba al rededor de su hermano mientas este seguía comiendo palomitas.

-Bien, Ahora vamos a casa... Por cierto desde cuando te gusta el Baseball, desde que erramos niňos no te gustaba tanto.

-M... Ah? No lo sé. Solo recuerdo que mi primer partido lo vi en vivo desde el techo.

-Jyushimatsu tu nunca te has... En el techo?

-Si

-seguro?

-Hi, Hi

-M... No recuerdas nada más?

-Ayer comí Ramen instantáneo.

-No eso no! Algo como... Ver desde las alturas, vivir en una iglesia em... A Osomatsu vistiendo traje...

-HAHAHA! Ichimatsu~nisan! Creo que debes dormir más

-No JYUS...olvídalo, vamos a casa -suspira- Pero Osomatsu~nisan me dijo que Soňo que yo tenía alas~

-Jyushimatsu... Tu crees en la reencarnación?

-Que es eso!?

-... Tsk olvídalo, vamos a casa.

\- La reencarnación es la creencia en la cual, al morir una persona, su alma vuelve a nacer en la tierra. -Detrás de ambos hermanos se acercaba el más pequeño de los sextillizos

\- wooooooooo! GENIAL! nee Totty, Yo puedo renacer muchas veces!? -Jyushimatsu emocionado rodeaba a su hermano a su ves Ichimatsu lo observaba cada vez más molesto.

\- Me temo que no lo se, Jyushimatsu~nisan. La reencarnación es una ley ciega, que obliga a reencarnarse en un destino inevitable, es llamada la ley del "karma".

\- Totty sabe muuucho!

\- Tsk, que haces aquí totty, creí que estarías con Kusomatsu pescando.

\- Lo estaba, pero tengo que escribir acerca de un padre odioso. -Mira con una sonrisa ladina al cuarto Matsuno que al instante corre hacia su casa, esta vez llegaría a tiempo, tomaría la memoria fresca de Karamatsu para hacer que este recuerde...

Al llegar a casa se adentra en la habitación principal encontrando al segundo hermano dormido.

Decepcionado, Ichimatsu se deja caer al piso mientras espesas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

-Mierda Kusomatsu! Tienes que recordar! Tienes que... Tu... Idiota... -Susurra con un hilo de Voz. Nuestro primer encuentro... De seguro lo haces! Tu... Tu... - Dejándose vencer por el cansancio suelta al mayor notando como sus nudillos eran de tono más blanco por el sobre esfuerzo.

-Ichimatsu... -unos cálidos dedos se paseaban por el rostro del menor- my little Ángel~ -susurra contra el rostro del menor.

-Estúpido padre...

 **Notas Finales:**

Gracias por seguir esta mini historia jeje espero que les guste~ cualquier pregunta, queja, sugerencia, etcétera son bien recibidas je je MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!


	3. Chapter 3

**Te encontré Capítulo 3**

Decepcionado, Ichimatsu se deja caer al piso mientras espesas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Su oportunidad de hacerlo recordar se había ido nuevamente por culpa de aquella necesidad fisiológica.

Cada que algún hermano lograba recordar algo al instante era invadido por una extraña necesidad de dormir olvidando así aquella parte de sus memorias.

Los que lograban mantenerse despiertos de aquel "sueño" se quedaba de manera permanente con ellos.

-Mierda Kusomatsu! Tienes que recordar! Tienes que... Tu... Idiota... -Susurra con un hilo de Voz- Nuestro primer encuentro... De seguro lo haces! Tu... Tu... - Dejándose vencer por el cansancio suelta el cuerpo del mayor notando como sus nudillos eran de tono más blanco por el esfuerzo.

-Ichimatsu... -unos cálidos dedos se paseaban por el rostro del chico- my little Ángel~ -susurra contra el rostro del menor.

-Estúpido padre...

 **Flashback ~**

Dentro de la biblioteca de la sacristía Karamatsu leía detenidamente una de sus tantas biblias. Le parecía realmente interesante como un ser de Luz que podía hacer bastantes cosas, decidiera ayudar a la humanidad que había pecado infinidad de veces.

-Jyushimatsu si tienes sueño ve al dormitorio, aquí terminarás con dolor en el cuello -Aun costado de Karamatsu se encontraba otro seminarista de gran sonrisa su compañero del seminario y amigo desde la infancia.

-Pero si estoy Hustle Hustle! Muscle Muscle! -exclama con su típico movimiento de cadera haciendo reír al sacerdote.

-Anda, llevas todo el día ayudando en la sacristía también necesitas descansar -menciona con ternura, adoraba a ese joven, Era como tener un hermano menor el cual estaba metiéndose en problemas constantemente.

-iré! A dormir Hustle! Descansa! -Aun con alegría sale de la biblioteca dejando al padre quien nuevamente se adentraba en su lectura cuando un fuerte ruido sordo se hizo presente exaltando al chico, saltando de su asiento se dirige con rapidez a uno de los estantes que sin explicación alguna había caído tumbando en su camino a otros dos que formaban una montaña de libros.

-Quien esta ahí!'? -Grita acercándose a la montaña de libros descubriendo una pequeña figura entre libros- qq...quien esta aquí? -Al no tener respuesta se acerca un poco más encontrado a un joven de piel pálida, cabello revuelto, cuerpo delgado y a su parecer bonitas facciones.

-te encuentras bien!? -Al acercarse aun mas se percata de unas hermosas alas color negro que sobresalían de su espalda. Aquella figura dormía a los ojos del padre era "Un Ángel".

Toma al muchacho entre sus brazos cargándolo con delicadeza sintiendo como este se aferraba a él mientras hacia una mueca de dolor, uno de sus costados sangraba de manera rápida- por favor trata de resistir, Jyushimatsu sabrá que hacer. él es bueno en curaciones.

.

Con cuidado de no ser visto camina con el cuerpo del demonio entre sus brazos llegando a la habitación que compartía con el seminarista energético.

-Oi Jyushimatsu abre! Por favor abre! -Tras tres golpes, el recién nombrado abre la puerta y sin borrar su sonrisa- Tenemos que ayudarlo Jyushimatsu... - mira detenidamente al joven en sus brazos.

-Pero...que es!? -Dejando pasar al mayor acomoda la cama para que dejen al joven en ella.

-parece tener una serie de rasguños? Son marcas de garras! y si peleó con un Tigre antes de venir!? Sorprendente! -Grita el menor- Eh!?, Karamatsu, donde lo encontraste?

-Él llego a mi... -Acaricia el cabello del joven notando como este se estremecía al tacto.

.

-Karamatsu~ni, por fin ha dejado de sangrar, ahora solo queda por saber que haremos con él? Y... Que se supone que es? Es un ángel? Si? Lo es? -Intrigado se balancea de un lado a otro mirando al joven que dormía plácidamente.

-No se como reaccionará pero lo más seguro es esconderlo por un tiempo dentro de la iglesia, siempre hay que ayudar al prójimo

-Woooo Eres una buena persona Karamatsu~nisan!

-Eres un completo Idiota Karamatsu! -A su lado sin ser visto por ambos jóvenes un ángel con grandes alas blancas y racimos de Olivos en su cabello caminaba en círculos con expresión de querer matar al párroco- Ese no es un Ángel, es un demonio, que quien sabe lo que hace aquí...

-Karamatsu~ni! Mira se está despertando! -Exclama emocionado y los tres hombres se acercaron a la cama.

Aquel demonio adolorido abre los ojos de golpe encontrándose rodeado. Sus instintos le pedían atacar, pelear, no mostrarse débil pero su cuerpo le limitaban cada movimiento.

-Tranquilo, no te haremos nada... -Susurra el padre.

-QUIENES SON! -en posición de atacar se levanta de la cama volviendo a caer por un punzante dolor en un costado.

-No te muevas mucho o te lastimaras. Mi nombre es Karamatsu y soy el párroco de esta iglesia

-Kara...matsu? -lentamente el demonio logra sentarse para observar al susodicho, pero Su mirada se dirige al joven con alas- Choromatsu! Que haces aquí!?

-Ah? -Tanto kara y Jyushi miraron en la dirección que el demonio hablaba, pero solo veían un espacio vacío.

-Tsk, de entre todos los dominios tenias que ser tú! -Bufa con molestia-

-agradece que soy yo y no mi querido hermano mayor... Que aun se masturba pensando en ti~

-Tsk, bastardo!

-Bonitas palabras de un Arcángel de tu calibre.

-Karamatsu~ni... Creo que esta delirando por el dolor...-Susurra el más joven sobre el oído del sacerdote.

-Em... Dime Cual es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre!? -Dirige la mirada hacia el padre mientras les sonríe de forma ladina- Tengo varios nombres, pero me agrada más Ichimatsu... Aun no se que tienes de especial para que padre me mandara a mi pero... Gracias a tu querido angelito Osomatsu trato de acecinarme

-Él hizo eso! -Grita Choromatsu dejándose ver por todos en la habitación

-AAAHHHH Karamatsu~ni! Apareció otro ángel! -Aun mas emocionado Jyushimatsu agitaba el hombro del sacerdote, este por su parte se veía cada vez más asustado.

-En...entonces... Quienes son ustedes!?

\- Sabía que Osomatsu era muy extremista pero nunca creí que llegará a lastimar a su propio hermano menor...

\- Hey! No me Ignoren!

\- así es, padre me eligió a mi en secreto desde hace un año Pero Osomatsu al enterarse de esto fue directo a atacarme...

-Wooooooooo! Tienen alas! -Tanto el ángel como el demonio dirigieron su vista al chico de sonrisa amplia y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos extienden sus alas tirando algunas cosas en el proyecto.

-Yo Quiero tener las mías!

-Claro! Solo tienes que Morir y ya está.

-Ichimatsu! -Lo reprende - No lo digas de esa forma!

-Claro, lo que digas Cuñado

-AAAAAAHHHHH ES IMPOSIBLE HABLAR CONTIGO!

-Quienes Son ustedes! -Desesperado por la atención de ambos extraños, el padre alza la voz logrando su cometido.

-Uff casi lo olvidaba. Me presento, Yo soy tu ángel guardián, Choromatsu. -Se inclina ligeramente-

-M...mi... Ángel? ... Y que hay de ti?

-... Yo? M... Yo soy tu demonio personal y puedo convertirme en tu sombra~...

 **Fin Flashback~**

.

.

.

-jajajajajajaja! Choromatsu volviste a tener otro sueño loco!? -Menciona entre risas el chico de la sudadera roja Mientras el menor se encoje de hombros

-Sabía que no debía confiar a en ti!

-Vamos no te enojes conmigo~

-No enojarme!? Te gastaste Todo mi dinero! Me obligaste a ir al Pachinko, me arrastraste A las carreras de caballos donde, de no ser por que me opuse ya hubieras apostado mi virginidad!

-Pero... Dime que no te gusto pasar el día conmigo.

-AHH!?

-Anda aun nos falta ir con Chibita a comer Oden y...

-Ni hablar!, me voy a casa -Sin dejarlo terminar toma camino dejando al chico de sudadera roja. Ya a una distancia prudente llega a una banca vacía dejándose caer en ella.

-No has cambiado en nada Osomatsu... En nada -suspira con pesadez-

 **~flashback~**

Choromatsu miraba desde la distancia a su pequeño protegido, aquel humano era Su mayor orgullo siendo un Ángel guardián, Arcángel y futuro aprendiz de Dios tener un humano con aquel corazón tan puro era casi una bendición... Y menos trabajo innecesario.

Al principio siendo un Arcángel se molesto al saber que sería degradado al nivel de un ángel guardián pero eso cambio al momento de conocer a Karamatsu su protegido. Siempre estuvo el presentimiento que aquel joven sería alguien importante, sobre todo con alma pura. Por lo tanto había infinidad de demonios detrás suyo, entre ellos la razón por la cual se le fue encargado... Osomatsu.

-No dejare que ese demonio le ponga una mano encima... Tengo que aprender a controlar mis sentimientos o ellos terminarán conmigo... Oi, Totty! Me estas escuchando!?

-... Aja... -Menciona el joven a su lado quien no dejaba de teclear en su Smartphone. - Puedes creer que esta pequeña caja blanca sirva para comunicar a las personas de otras dimensiones!? Es hermoso el regalo de...

-No me estas escuchando! -Fulminando al chico con la mirada Interrumpe la conversación de totty.

-Pero que quieres que haga yo!? Sabes que mi trabajo consiste en conectar ambos mundos.

-por eso mismo Todomatsu, quiero que le entregues esta carta a Osomatsu en el inframundo

-No dijiste que te olvidarías de él?

-Siempre hago lo contrario a lo que mi boca dice...

-pfff esta bien Choromatsu, le llevare esta carta... Sabes comenzaré a cobrarles a ustedes dos! No me pueden usar así solo porque soy dos mil años más joven!- y sin decir más el chico desaparece dejando a Choromatsu en el tejado.

-... Por que es tan difícil amar a alguien, si es una de las sensaciones más hermosas creadas por Dios...

-Ahhhhh! -Grita Karamatsu dentro de la casa llamado la atención de su descuidado ángel quien por haber dejado solo un par de minutos a su protegido este había pasado por un leve accidente de cocina.

\- Karamatsu Estúpido! -Grita mientras volaba a su auxilio.

 **Notas finales:**

esta Vez lo dejare por aquí, jeje muchas gracias por su aceptación al Fic! Y bueno acerca de sus preguntas solo se contesto una en este capítulo~

prometo más sorpresas en el siguiente al igual que mas KaraIchi!

Muchas gracias por llegar al Capítulo tres!

PD: tardo un poco en contestar ya que apenas estoy aprendiendo a usar el sitio... Bueno apenas me entere de ello jajaja en fin. Espero disfrutarán el Capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Te encontré capítulo 4**

Lo había llamado como solía llamarle durante su estancia en la iglesia, su ternura y preocupación estaban presentes en su voz. Con la mirada fija que solo lo hacía estremecer. Era su Karamatsu! su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y espesas lágrimas no dudaban en recorrer por sus mejillas. Por fin había logrado recordar algo! Por más mínimo que fuera se encontraba a un paso más cerca de su cometido. "Recuperar sus antiguas vidas"

-Karamatsu... -Susurra con un hilo de Voz mientras su hermano lentamente se reincorpora en el sillón- Karamatsu? -Vuelve a llamarlo sin obtener respuesta.

-Ichi...matsu... Yo... no sé qué decir. Mi cabeza se siente muy turbia y... ¿Estás llorando? -Abriendo por fin los ojos, ve frente suyo al cuarto hermano quien lo observaba con dolor mientras ligeros temblores recorrían su cuerpo. – Brother es... Estas bien!? Te duele algo!?

\- que fue lo que... –sin poder terminar la oración traga con dificultad, ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil hablar con él?-Me recuerd...Quiero decir… ¿Que viste en tus sueños?... -sin mucha coherencia al hablar y atragantándose con sus palabras el chico de sudadera morada mira fijamente al contrario.

-Yo… Vi a una hermosa iglesia –Suspira con pesadez- también a un ángel con las alas más hermosas e inusuales, al igual sus ojos violeta, piel blanca, cabello despeinado...-aclarando la voz, pasa su mano por entre los cabellos del mas joven- Yo estaba leyendo y él simplemente llego...-pasaron varios segundos de silencio incomodo, Ichimatsu lloraba silenciosamente, mientras Karamatsu se debatía internamente en hablar sobre aquellas memorias, Tal vez un sueño o su imaginación que le gastaba una broma.- Ichimatsu... Hay algo que quiero preguntarte... -con voz Serena, el segundo Matsuno toma la mano del chico de sudadera morada haciendo que este lo volviera a mirar a los ojos.- Ichimatsu... acaso tu tienes los mismos sueñ…

-AAAAAAHHHHH! Ichimatsu Llora! -Interrumpiendo la escena el joven de sudadera roja se acerca a sus hermanos abrazándolos por el cuello- Karamatsu, yo que tu mejor huía ya sabes cómo se pone Ichi contigo cada que se enoja.

-Tsk... No lloro! -Bufa con molestia mientras seca sus mejillas con el antebrazo.

-Ya sé! Karamatsu vamos por bebidas para cuando lleguen todos! -Sin dejarlo proseguir toma a su hermano por los hombros sacándolo de la habitación dejando solo al cuarto hermano.

-yo... pude notarlo, esa mirada no fue como Kusomatsu lo hace desde casi 20 Años desde que renacimos en este mundo, él lo hizo como cuando solíamos... -Sin debatirlo más sale de la casa tras sus dos hermanos. Era el momento tenía que sacarle la verdad y ser recordado, romper con aquel castigo para volver con él sin las leyes tabú que la sociedad había creado.

-Karamatsu! -Grita incontables veces pero este se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo. Durante aquella carrera Ichimatsu se reprochaba su vida sedentaria, ya que a mitad de camino le era imposible mantener una respiración adecuada. - Tsk tenias que llegar en ese momento Osomatsu... -Maldijo para sus adentros. -Tarde o temprano tendrán que llegar a casa... -Tomando un último aliento y regresa a su hogar encontrando a un Choromatsu lo suficientemente molesto como para no notar su presencia hasta que este se da la vuelta.

-Oh! Ichimatsu llegaste, de casualidad no has visto al maldito De nuestro hermano mayor?

-Tsk... Se acaba de ir hace un momento... -Cansado se deja caer al sofá.

-Oi Ichimatsu... Estas bien? - Choromatsu era el más sensato de los hermanos y desgraciadamente el segundo más observador.

-... No, tuve que correr cerca de dos cuadras a un par de imbéciles. ..

-Entre ellos está nuestro imbécil mayor?... - Ichi ignorando al contrario se recuesta en el sofá dándole la espalda.-... Bien, sé que no soy el mejor de los hermanos pero si necesitas hablar recuerda que No sólo tienes a Jyushimatsu como hermano... Oi, me estas escuchando!? -Molesto se acerca al chico de cabello despeinado encontrándolo profundamente dormido. - Tsk, uno que trata de ser amable y estos bastardos lo desaprovechan! -dando fuertes paso sale de la habitación dejando de nuevo a Ichi. Quien sin cambiar de posición se mantenía alerta para cualquier posible ruido.

.  
Dentro de una de las cantinas mas cercanas a la casa Matsuno, dos muy molestos borrachos cantaban y buscaban pelea con todo lo que se moviera, los arbustos por ejemplo.

-Ah!? Buuusscas pelea!?-Grita el mayor mientras se coloca en posición de pelea contra un peligroso árbol(¿).

-Deejalo~ Osomatsu!"Hip" Su silenciooo demuestra el medio que te tiene! –coreaba Karamatsu detrás suyo mientras se tambaleaba-

-Tienes razón! SOY IMBECIBLE! –Grita a todo pulmón.

-Es Invencible idiota! –reía a carcajadas Karamatsu mientras derramaba alcohol sobre su sudadera.- Ah! Se derramo! Ahora "hip" apestaremos a alcohol y Choromatsu te Gollpeara! "Hip"

-Ah? Naaa Cshoromatsssu~ asi me demuestra su amorsss~ "Hip"

-Osomatsu~Nisan, Entonces... Tu que opinas de mis sueños!? "hip" tengo que contarle a Ichimatsu!? "hip"

-AAAHHHH? Naaa esos sueños... Ssssss.. Sssson eso! Sstsueňos! -tambaleándose por el consumo de alcohol

-entonnnnncesss~ que sugieres "hip" Osomatsu~nisan!? "hip"

-sho! Digo que... Que Estos Sueňos "hip" se queden entre losssssss dos... -ambos alzan sus bebidas

-Osomatsu~nisan... Tu alguna vez has tenido un sueeňño~s así?

-Yo?... Solía tenerlos "hip"... Eran unos sueños tan hermosos... Pero los odiaba..."hip" estoy mejor Así! No necesito regresar! NO QUIERO REGRESAR! "hip"...

-No te entiendo Osomatsu "hip" a que te refieres!?

-Nada, tú no tienes que recordar nada Kusomatsu "hip"-Puede que estuviera mas borracho que nada pero sabia muy bien el porque no deseaba regresar a ese oscuro pasado.

.

-Están tardando mucho ese par.

-Choromatsu~ni tienes que calmarte, ellos ya no han de tardar.

-Ya no hay de tardar!? Son las 3 de la mañana! No sé cómo están tan tranquilos!

-Solo relájate. Ya vez como son ese par

\- Totty... Karamatsu recordó algo esencial -menciona Ichimatsu mientras se sienta en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

\- Que!? Tenemos que ir en cuanto Antes!-Grita totty lanzando su Smartphone al aire siendo atrapado por Jyushimatsu.

\- Mira! Mira lo atrape! Nisan!

\- Si, si lo que digas Jyushimatsu. Mejor habrá que dormir y esperar por ellos.

\- Lo dice quien hace un momento estaba más preocupado por ese par, o no Choromatsu~nisan? -Menciona con malicia el cuarto hermano ocasionando un estrago con los colores en el rostro del tercer Matsuno.

\- Tsk, A dormir todos! -con fuerza sobre humana toma al quinto y sexto hermano lanzándolos al futon.

\- jajaja Choromatsu~nisan está molesto! -cantaba Jyushi molestando aun mas al tercer matsuno.

\- Ichimatsu tu al igual deberías de dormir, TOTTY! Suelta ese teléfono y duerme de una vez!

\- Lo que digas mamá!

Haciendo caso omiso de las indicaciones, Ichimatsu se retira de la habitación subiendo a uno de sus lugares favoritos; el tejado

*por qué no puedo ser como Choromatsu que siempre piensa antes de actuar, o tan persistente como Todomatsu* -inhala lentamente mientras cierra los ojos, en su defecto aquel lugar lograba relajarlo, ya sea por la fresca brisa nocturna, o porque desde ese lugar podía observar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, eran muchas las razones incluso durante su antigua vida amaba los lugares así.

 **~Flash Back~**

-Sabes, hay muchos otros lugares donde puedes descansar pero tu sigues eligiendo la torre del campanario…

-Tsk que quieres Kusomatsu! Ya te dije que estoy molesto contigo y No quiero verte!

-My Little Ángel~ -sentándose a su lado Karamatsu suspira mientras esboza una ligera sonrisa.- Repitelo hasta que te lo creas~

Sencillas palabras lograban hacer que el chico se sonrojada de sobremanera golpeando al sacerdote en el brazo

-es..Estúpido padre! -Bufa mientras le da la espalda a un adolorido Karamatsu.

-Realmente te molesta mi presencia?... Bien!, Interpretare tu silencio como un no.

-K...Karamatsu, Me he estado preguntando por un largo tiempo... ¿Por qué me ayudas? Si trate de matarte en repetidas ocasiones...

-Quieres saber el porqué my Little Ángel? -Rosa la mano del chico observando como este se encoje de hombros- alguna vez has escuchado del amor a primera vista?

-No, me parece Absurdo el sentir algo de esa magnitud en cuestión de segundos.

-Lo mismo creí, hasta que cierto ángel apareció.

-Que soy un demonio! Maldita sea!

-oh! Y de sus millones de reacciones cada que le digo algo lindo -Ríe con levedad mientras Ichi vuelve a empujarlo para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Eres molesto Kusomatsu...

-Perdoname por ello Ichi –ríe con levedad mientras sujeta la barbilla del demonio rosando sus narices para después lentamente acercar sus labios a los del contrario.

-aaaaaaaaaaahhh No lo soporto! Ese maldito demonio solo se la pasa detrás de mi humano. –Grita frustrado el ángel mientras observa la escena desde la torre de enfrente.

-Tranquilo Choromatsu, ya llevan así un año entero y aun no le hace nada a Karamatsu.

-Eso es lo que temo totty, entre mas tiempo más fuerte será el golpe para él.

-Lo dices por experiencias propia?

-Tenias que mencionarlo!? Aishhhh! No soporto verlos! Me iré justo ahora!... Totty? -Al mirar hacia donde se encontraba el joven ve en su lugar una pequeña nota en color rosa.

"Choromatsu, si lees esto Es porque sabes leer! jajajaja xD ya fuera de broma. Choromatsu tengo que trabajar estabas tan inspirado hablando que te deje solo. Nos vemos después.

(~^w^)~ 3

XOXO

Att: Todomatsu M.  
PD: Osomatsu quiere verte esta noche detrás del rosal de la parroquia." (e.e) 3"

-Tsk Estúpido Totty! -Sin decir más abandona la escena del párroco y el demonio para ir en busca de su propia perdición.

 **~Fin Flashback~**

"¿Amor? Nosotros no podemos sentir eso ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nos hace débil, indefensos, presa fácil… así como lo eres ahora Ichimatsu, no eres más que basura que será desechada por ese humano tarde o temprano."

 **Notas Finales:**

Este cap va dedicado al Chofer del trolebús que se le ocurrió descomponerse esta vez y quedar a medio camino de mi Universidad pero me dio oportunidad de terminar el cap de hoy y avanzar con otra pequeña historia que tengo~

Bien solo quiero decirles Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia! Y aun mas el comentar~! Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos dentro de poco, ya que termine la semana del terror donde los proyectos finales son lo de menos…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Te encontré Capítulo 5**_

"¿Amor? Nosotros no podemos sentirlo ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nos hace débil, indefensos, presa fácil… así como lo eres ahora Ichimatsu, no eres más que basura que será desechada por ese humano tarde o temprano."

Acostado en la misma habitación que sus hermanos Ichimatsu meditaba aquellas palabras que resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza, Fue lo último que le dijo Osomatsu antes de que su vida se hiciera añicos poco a poco...

-buenos días... -Se escuchaban los bostezo de Todomatsu a su vez un ruidoso Jyushimatsu saltaba por todo el futon aplastando a los pocos hermanos que aun trataban de dormir.

-Me duele la cabeza… -gruña Osomatsu mientras rascaba bajo su sudadera.

-AHH? Te desapareces toda la noche y es lo primero que dices?!

-Vamos Choromatsu no te aflijas por eso. Y no fue toda la noche!... nosotros regresamos mientras ustedes descansaban. O no Karamatsu?

-Me vale un bledo! Eres el hermano mayor! Se supone que deberías ser el más responsable

-Claro que no Choromatsu, ese papel te lo dejo a ti.

-OSOMATSU! ERES UN! MALDIT!

\- Muscle Muscle! Hustle Hustle!

-JYUSHIMATSU! –grita el tercer hermano aun exaltado, se acerca al hiperactivo hermano volviendo a tomar la compostura- porque no despiertas a Ichimatsu y Totty?

-Ah?- Menciona Ichimatsu con su notable mal humor de cada mañana

-Ichimatsu~nisan! Baseball! -efusivo se acerca al joven tirando de las mangas de su pijama-

-Ayer te lleve.

-Jyushimatsu nisan! Vamos juntos! -dice Todomatsu entre bostezos Dejando atónitos a los otros cinco hermanos. - Qué? Hay jugadores con muy lindos uniformes

-¿Qué? -mencionan al unísono

-Si! son... No tengo que darles explicaciones!- Al ver que todos seguían callados Todomatsu toma su sombrero cubriendo su cabello revuelto- Ustedes llevarán a Jyushimatsu~nisan al partido!?

-Bien totty lo llevará. Choromatsu vamos al Pachinko!

-No tengo dinero -sale de la habitación siendo perseguido por un insistente Osomatsu.

-vamos Choromatsu~ ahora yo te invito! -Lo toma por el antebrazo sacudiéndolo un poco.

-Ha! Que no puedo cambiarme!? –forcejea mientras trata de colocarse su típica sudadera verde- Y De dónde sacaras dinero?

-Tu hermano mayor tiene muchos contactos, así que... ¿Que dices?

-... Bien vamos -suspira con pesadez mientras Osomatsu rascaba ligeramente su nariz.-

-Bien! Nos vamos! -Toma al cuarto hermano por la muñeca arrastrándolo hasta la puerta- REGRESAMOS TARDE!

-bastardo suéltame! No pienso salir en Pijama!Hey! Osomatsu~nisan!?AAAAAAAAAHHHH -Sin decir más ambos hermanos salen de la casa dejando a los otros cuatro en la sala observando cómo su hermano es raptado.

-Y... Que querían esos dos? -Pregunta Ichimatsu

-¿Qué hay de desayunar? Tengo hambre –menciona totty mientras escribía en su Smartphone

-Waffles! nisan! Comamos Wafles!

\- Si Jyushimatsu~nisan comamos Waffles –gritan ambos menores-

-Nisan tu pelo! -Grita Jyushi abrazando al cuarto Matsuno a su vez Karamatsu los observaba en silencio.

-Que Rallos haces Jyushimatsu!? -Se quejaba el chico de cabello alborotado.

*Bien, puedes resistir esto Karamatsu. Él solo juega con Jyushimatsu, solo juega con Jyushimatsu!* -gritaba internamente.-*Jyushimatsu Abraza a medio mundo... Y...*

-Oye... Que le pasa a Karamatsu? -Susurra totty señalando al joven quien revolvía su cabello con Fuerza.

A pesar de ser hermanos podía sentir como su sangre hervía cada que Ichimatsu era abrazado, besado o cuando alguien revolvía su cabello o simplemente cada que alguien se acercaba bastante a él. ¿Y desde cuando había iniciado aquel sentimiento? Así es, desde su primer sueño con aquella iglesia, un ruidoso ángel guardián y aquel Demonio de ojos violetas.

.

.

-Tsk mierda Osomatsu! A donde me llevas!? -Más que molesto Choromatsu forcejeaba contra el agarre del mayor siendo imposible escapar, Llevaba horas siendo arrastrado por varias calles mientras el usaba el pantalón de pijama.

-Ya te dije Choromatsu, se que te encantará! Oh! Espera! -Deteniéndose en seco saca del bolsillo del pantalón una venda, cubriendo los ojos del chico de sudadera verde.

-Que se supone que haces!?

-Sera una sorpresa y no quiero que la veas antes de tiempo! -ríe con levedad mientras rasca por debajo de su nariz.  
A pesar de estar en otra vida Choromatsu conocía bastante bien a Osomatsu, aquel movimiento siempre significaba que el joven estaba realmente feliz, o tenía algo importante que decir.

*Ese demonio, no has cambiado en nada*

-Espero que esta no sea otra de tus bromas Osomatsu, o las pagaras muy caro!-dejándose colocar la venda, un leve cosquilleo en su estomago subía hasta sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas-

-Tu confía en mí! – Osomatsu tomando totalmente desprevenido Al chico de sudadera verde toma su mano entrelazando sus dedos haciendo que este tropiece un poco.  
¿Estaba nervioso? o Su estúpido hermano mayor lo hizo a propósito, No podía evitar sentirse tan confundido cada que estaba cerca del chico desde el momento que fue recuperando sus memorias solía sentirse extraño, su corazón se aceleraba al ver su rostro, escuchar su voz, tocar su piel pero su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle "Es tu Hermano" A pesar de lo terrible que fuera su vida pasada nunca se compararía con la que actualmente cursaba, Poderlo tener tan cerca y sin necesidad de esconderse pero no de la manera que solían hacerlo, Ahora vivirían bajo un régimen más estricto las amenazas no eran nada comparado con las leyes sociales con las que fueron criados desde su reencarnación.

Eran crueles, bastante, pero ahora estaban juntos y era lo único que importaba, disfrutaría estos cortos momentos sujetando la mano del contrario.  
Después de caminar a ciegas siente como bajo sus pies el camino de asfalto cambia por un sendero algo rocoso y difícil de recorrer aun mas por el hecho de no ver nada.

\- Choromatsu~nisan no prefieres ser cargado? Jajaja

-NO!... –grito irritado- Y Sera mejor que me digas a donde vamos! No creo aguantar un poco mas de tu jueguito Osomatsu.

-veamos… era por aquí!?

-Me estas escuchando idiota!? –Tirando de su brazo logra zafarse del agarre del mayor- No sé a dónde me llevas Osomatsu… estoy cansado, vamos a casa!

-Llegamos! Ahora puedes quitarte la venda Choromatsu. -Lentamente el joven retira aquella molesta venda quedando boquiabierto con lo que veía.

-Sabia que te encantaría Choromatsu!

-Es… es… -se acerca un poco más al espectáculo natural que había frente a sus narices. Choromatsu sabía que lo había visto con anterioridad, Durante su otra vida por supuesto.

Era un gran campo de Tulipanes en diferentes tonalidades, estos se movían con las caricias que la brisa les ofrecía. Un espectáculo bastante bello.

-C…como lograste encontrar un lugar como este en nuestra ciudad?

-Iba caminando y recordé que… te solían gustar este tipo de flores… -Con cada palabra que articulaba su tono iba bajando hasta llegar a un susurro.

-Esto me trae tantos recuerdos… -suspira el joven de sudadera verde mientras se inca cerca de las flores-

-¿Que clase de recuerdos? Es la primera vez que vemos un campo así! -ríe Osomatsu haciendo que su hermano se encoja de hombros ocultando un leve sonrojo.

-Id… tonto hermano mayor…

No era la primera vez que ambos veían un campo así. Solían frecuentar un lugar similar a aquel campo, Se encontraba en las cercanías de la iglesia.

Solo aquellas flores eran testigo de sus platicas nocturnas, sus besos y caricias…

 **~Flash Back~  
**

Durante una de las noches de verano Choromatsu llega al sitio acordado revoloteando sus alas por el viaje algo turbulento por los vientos, el calor sofocante y humedad en el ambiente, Ser un Ángel en esa época del año no era algo sencillo.

-Estúpido Osomatsu, es el que dicta la hora de encuentro y se le ocurre llegar tarde...

Su punto de encuentro siempre era el mismo. Detrás de la iglesia frente a la pequeño estanque. Era un lugar perfecto para ellos ya que no era frecuentado por los creyentes. Diferentes tipos de flores rodeaban aquel estanque. En primavera era realmente hermoso, los rosales se encontraban en todo su esplendor. Envolviendo parte de la fachada distinguiéndose del azul del agua.

-Hey! Adivina quién soy! -Grita el demonio cubriendo de frente los ojos del ángel.

-Idiota sé que eres tú. Y la manera más Sensata de hacer este juego es si la persona NO TE VE! -Exclama mientras agita las alas con molestia haciendo reír al demonio.

-Choromatsu... Toma! -Saca frente al menor un hermoso ramo de Tulipanes en color Rojo

-Osomatsu... -Antes de poder articular algo más el demonio lo calla con sus propios labios sonrojado al ángel. Mira hacia la mano del contrario encontrando una flor- Un…Tulipán Rojo?

-Acaso este ángel odia las flores? -ríe el demonio mientras juega con las alas blancas del chico, este con brusquedad las aleja de su alcance.

-Las Flores son la fuente de la eterna juventud, por que un espíritu joven nunca deja de sorprenderse con la belleza de una Flor.

-… Entonces…Si te gustan las flores?

-QUE ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE!? AHHHH ES IMPOSIBLE HABLAR CONTIGO!

-Hahahah Choromatsu me dices todo eso pero no conoces el significado de un tulipán Rojo!? -ríe cada vez mas fuerte avergonzando al Arcángel, no es que no le importaran las flores, eso era cosa de ángeles inferiores y el tenia mejores cosas que hacer en el cielo.

-Tsk… está bien NO LO SE! FELIZ?

-M… no del todo, creí que lo sabrías Choromatsu, ahora lo tendré que decirlo YO! -mostrando una sonrisa ladina acerca aquella flor al menor,- Sabes que el color rojo es mi favorito ya que signific…

-Entonces…. -Lo interrumpe- solo me la regalaste en ese color por que es tu favorito?

-Si y No… veras...

-SI vas a estar jugando será mejor que me vaya

-Te Amo Choromatsu! -Grita el demonio mientras sujeta con fuerza una de las manos del ángel- E el lenguaje de las flores un Tulipán Rojo es una declaración de amor. -Se acerca un poco más al arcángel notando como este trata desesperadamente de ocultar su rostro.

-N… no tenías que decirlo así… estúpido demonio…

Sujetando su rostro con ambas manos Osomatsu besa al menor con ternura siendo correspondido por este.

-Te prometo algún día llevarte a un lugar lleno de tulipanes!

-Donde encontraras un lugar así? En este pueblo nadie cosecha Tulipanes y mucho menos en rojo…

-Tengo mis contactos, mañana nos veremos en una de las torres de la iglesia ok?

-Espera! -grita con las mejillas cada vez mas rojizas y acercándose al demonio lo jala por la camisa uniendo sus labios en un cálido beso tomando cada vez más fuerza hasta el punto de dejarlos a ambos sin aliento.

-Te veré mañana…

Abriendo un portal entre las flores El Demonio ingresaba con lentitud mientras intercambiaban miradas. Ninguno deseaba alejarse del otro, pero sabían que debían hacerlo, tenían que ser cuidadosos no podían dejar que gente del cielo o las tinieblas se enterar de sus encuentros furtivos, Osomatsu como uno de los demonios de mayor rango e hijo mayor del rey de las tinieblas tenia la libertad de salir unos cuantos minutos a Atormentar alguna pobre alma, Choromatsu en su caso.

En cambio el Arcángel, al ser destinado al cuidado de aquel torpe padre dejaba de estar en la mira de dios, le tenían fe a su fuerza y capacidad de cuidar a su humano sin ayuda de algún ángel inferior pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus superiores se enteran que su protegido se había enamorado de un Demonio y no uno cualquiera. Era el segundo sucesor del rey del infierno y hermano menor de Osomatsu. Todo iba de mal en peor…

.

.

Estando cerca de la iglesia logra escuchar un grito de dolor proveniente de su protegido.

*Karamatsu!* -agita las alas con brusquedad tratando de llegar lo antes posible al rescate del joven.- *se supone que estaba junto a ese demonio ¿Como pude ser tan tonto?*

Entrando por una de las ventanas abiertas, El ambiente en la habitación era pesado, los presentes hipeaban en llanto sobre todo uno de los mensajeros del pueblo que lloraba amargamente al igual que el padre mientras este era reconfortado por aquella "Hermana". Difícil de creer ya que este odiaba el contacto físico.

-Q…que fue lo que ocurrió!? -susurro cerca de Ichimatsu quien solo levanto la mirada hacia el arcángel.

-Padre Karamatsu… de verdad lo lamento mucho, aquel joven era… era un verdadero ángel… -gimoteaba el hombre- Que Dios lo proteja en su camino al cielo…

-Que alguien me diga que ocurrió!? -gritaba Choro desesperado-

-Jyu… Jyushimatsu Murió… -El sacerdote completamente roto siente como sus piernas comienzan a temblar aferrándose más a las ropas de Ichimatsu.

-Kusomatsu… -Suspira con resignación en el rostro- Jyushimatsu irá directamente al cielo y será más feliz como un tonto ángel hiperactivo.

-Hermana no diga eso! La muerte es… -EL hombre baja la mirada cada vez mas reprimiendo las lagrimas.

-Es un revoltoso que le dará problemas al cielo, O me equivoco? -sonríe ladino hacia Choromatsu quien sin pensarlo dos veces asiente con la cabeza. Si que a sus compañeros les será imposible hacer que se comporte.

-Tal vez lo manden a cuidar a algún humano junto a otro pobre ángel -Ríe Choromatsu calmando un poco al padre que en silencio continuaba derramando lagrimas.- Ichimatsu, necesito hablar contigo a solas…

-Em… esta bien… -El joven asiente con la cabeza soltando al padre, dentro de una de las habitaciones de la sacristía El Ángel cierra la puerta tras él.

-Sabes apestas a mi hermano, a caso se vieron a escondidas de nuevo? -menciona con malicia mientras el arcángel vuelve a sonrojarse completamente.

-Ese no es el punto por el cual te pedí que vinieras!

-Se despidieron a gusto?

-AH! ERES IGUAL DE DESESPERANTE QUE TU HERMANO!

-Esa ya es una ofensa Choromatsu~San –dice con ironía- Bien, dime que quieres –toma asiento en una de las sillas más cercanas y cruzando las piernas observa al ángel con su típica mirada de indiferencia y desinterés.

*Si que son hermanos*

-Primero… Como murió Jyushimatsu?

-Ah… unos niños jugaban con Jyushi en uno de los colegios cuando un mocoso cayó al agua y el idiota de Jyushimatsu fue a salvarlo.

-…. Bien, no tardara en llegar al cielo -Ríe Choromatsu. El morir, para ellos era algo bastante normal. No era una despedida como solía ser entre seres humanos. Sabían que el alma de aquel joven en vida era como la de un ángel.

-Solo querías saber eso? Me voy.

-Alto! El segundo punto a tratar aquí es… -mira con seriedad al chico- Quiero que te alejes de Karamatsu por un tiempo.

-No.

-Ah? Al menos escucha lo que tengo que decir!

-No quiero -dándole la espalda camina hacia la puerta, al instante es detenido por una fuerza invisible haciéndolo caer de rodillas- Tsk no creí que usarías eso conmigo… -menciona entre cortado, le era difícil respirar.

-Lo siento pero era necesario –Suspira. Aquella fuerza especial solo podía ser usada por una minoría de Arcángeles, con ello eran capaces de someter a cualquier demonio con solo tronar los dedos.

-Es muy bajo de tu parte usarlo mientras te doy la espalda…Pajerovski -Grita tratando de deshacerse de sus ataduras lastimándose en el intento.-

-Si te mueves más daño te causaras… -Al escuchar aquello el joven se detiene mirando con odio al arcángel- Bien ahora que tengo tu atención déjame hablar

-Tsk –escupe en el suelo cada vez mas molesto-

-Disfrutaste estos años como humano con el sacerdote?

-Eso que te importa!

-Aunque no lo parezca, me importa bastante, ese es Mi Humano y esta a MI cuidado… sabes que lo pones en peligro cada que estas cerca suyo? SU energía espiritual es muy fuerte, como habrás notado, todo demonio siempre tratara de asesinarlo para quedarse con su alma y corazón… Por ello Yo fui enviado aquí desde el día de su nacimiento.

-A que quieres llegar con todo esto?

-Te propongo un trato…

-Te escucho -Retando al ángel con la mirada alza el rostro con orgullo a pesar del dolor que sus ataduras le daban.

-Pero necesitamos a unos cuantos más…

-Hey~ Pajerovski! Necesitas ayuda?

-Deja de llamarme así Todomatsu!

A través de la ventana mas cercana entra un joven de apariencia angelical e inocencia, Dejando boquiabierto al demonio mientras el recién llegado agitaba sus alas blancas.

-Oh! Ichimatsu~ Por fin saliste de tu cueva o te obligo tu papi? HAHAHAHAHA

-Tsk, Había olvidado lo molesto que eres Totty~

-Todomatsu necesito que encuentres a un nuevo ángel antes de que sea enviado con algún humano… y le entregues esta carta al cielo para obtener su custodia.

-AH? Y Por que habría de hacerlo!? –bufa el menor tomando ahora la apariencia de un demonio con bastante rosa- Tu y Osomatsu me deben bastantes favores.

-Se que te agradara al instante…

-Bien me convenciste, ire enseguida Pajerovski! –Desaparece del lugar envuelto por sus enormes alas que cambiaban de ser negras a blancas.

-Aun no entiendo tu plan Choromatsu… -dice el demonio que aun se encontraba bajo las ataduras del arcángel.-

-Si el plan es descubierto quien sabe que castigo se nos pondrá.

"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado"

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Por fin aquí en otro capítulo ahora si podre escribir más seguido ya que DOBBY YA NO TIENE MAS EXAMENES! DOBBY ES UN ELFO LIBRE! Ya podre escribir decentemente en Word y no en mis notas del teléfono cada que voy en el camión~

Como adelanto solo diré que habrá mas Oso choro! Lo prometo! Al igual que nacerá otra pequeña pareja muy pedida~ y de la cual está llena mi Teléfono y por desgracia aun no decido quien se quedara con el…. Jyushi x Todo o Jyushi x Homura, ambos son muy tiernos~ ¿Qué les agradaría mas? Bueno eso es todo realmente quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen la historia y aun mas a los que dejan comentario~.


	6. Chapter 6

**Te encontré Capítulo 6**

-Pasamos toda la tarde juntos... -Ríe Osomatsu mientras mete los pies a un pequeño arrolló

-Lo sé, ni yo me explico cómo pude aguantarte

-Eres Cruel pajarevhovski!

-Deja de llamarme así!

-Choromatsu... sé que los chicos también te han interrogado a ti sobre este tema pero... Tu alguna vez...

*nada de nuestra vida pasada* -suplica internamente

-Has visto las revistas porno de Todomatsu?

-Ni lo menciones!... -espira aliviado- Si lo he hecho... Y es algo bastante perturbador… Bien vamos a casa, tal vez los chicos ya estén allí y… -sacude un poco sus ropas notando como el pantalón de pijama se transparentaba- por Dios no pudiste esperar a que me colocara un pantalón decenté! Es muy vergonzoso caminar por la calle usando pijama… -acomoda su pijama para poder mojar sus pies

-Vamos Choromatsu, Pudo haber sido peor! HAHAHA -mueve sus pies salpicando al menor

\- Tsk maldito! -Gira en dirección de su hermano encontrando a este sonriendo de par en par mientras sostenía un Tulipán Rojo entre sus manos-… es un…

-así es, encontré a este pequeño sobresaliendo entre los demás colores, así que decidí mostrarlo!

-… hay que llevarlo a casa -con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas toma aquella flor recordando su vida con aquel odioso demonio.

.

.

Dentro del estadio de baseball Jyushimatsu junto a los demás aficionados gritaban con cada jugada, saltaban de sus asientos, cantaban el himno del equipo, insultaban a los pobres jugadores del equipo contrario pero sobre todo bebían cerveza como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Totti! Mira! mira! -como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, EL chico de sudadera amarilla sacudía a su hermano menor por los hombros haciendo que este quitara los ojos de su Smartphone

-Ahhh! Ya vi Jyushimatsu~nisan! Ya vi! -exasperado vuelve a sentarse. Realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de acompañarlo a ese partido. – Jyushimatsu iré por unas palomitas quieres algo?

-AmericanDog! -grito emocionado

-Esta bien Jyushimatsu~nisan te traeré un Hotdog! -para llegar al otro lado debía de pasar entre la gente incomodando a quienes estaban sentados. Odiaba el contacto físico con extraños-Ahhh! Lo que hago con tal de ver a Jyushi feliz – por fin estando dentro del gran corredor solo se podían escuchar los gritos de los aficionados.

Distraído en su Smartphone mientras caminaba hacia la fuente de sodas se golpea con algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para caer al suelo de manera ruidosa.

-Estas bien!? -a su lado, estrechando su mano trataba de ayudarle un joven bastante Apuesto, alto, con una sonrisa lista para derretir el corazón de cualquier fémina. Aquel joven sujetaba su mano con fuerza mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos. Su rostro le era familiar Pero ¿Dónde?

-Te conozco? -con indiferencia jala su mano quitando el agarre del más alto.

-No lo creo… pero no me molestaría hacerlo. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Soy Todomatsu... -responde cortante mientras sacude el inexistente polvo de su ropa.

-m… lindo nombre, sencillo, fresco y elegante. Perfecto para un rostro tan bello como el tuyo. -levanta del suelo el sombrero del menor colocándolo con ternura en su lugar.

*Ha! No diría lo mismo si viera que hay otros cinco idiotas con el mismo rostro, tsk quien se cree que es!*

-Y usted es?

-MI nombre es Atsushi -tomando de nuevo la mano del menor deposita un beso en ella.

-este… je je lo lamento pero tengo cosas que hacer -aun más incómodo retira su mano dándole la espalda al mas alto.

-Si no te importa, ya que por mi causa sufriste de un accidente es mi deber asegurarme que estés bien.

*…. Excelente Todomatsu! No puedes salir con chicas pero bien que atraes acosadores*

-Lo lamento pero yo…

-Te compraré lo que quieras.

-… Mi herm… Jyushimatsu deseaba comer un dogo -menciona mientras acomoda su gorro rosa observando de reojo al chico-

-Así que no vienes solo…

-No, vine con una de las personas más importantes en mi vida -le sonríe con ternura al mismo tiempo en sus adentros reía maliciosamente.

*Así ya no te molestara! Eres un genio Totti!*

-oh ya veo… Solo espero que no se moleste si te robo por unos momentos. Vamos por algo, yo invito.

-Cl… claro Atsushi~San!

*TSk esto sera mas complicado de lo que pensé*

.

-Totty!- Salta al ver al menor con las cosas que había comprado,- tardaste bastante! Dónde estabas!?

-Tu... Estabas preocupado por mi? -Un ligero brillo destellaba en los ojos del menor, como ese pequeño gesto le fue suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara-

-Totty~ tenia hambre~

*En este momento puedo escuchar como mi kokoro se parte por la mitad*

-Totty? Estas bien? Hey! Todomatsu?

-Ah, sí, estoy bien jajaja

-Wooooo! Compraste muchas cosas!

-Ah esto?... Si jaja el vendedor fue muy amable. -Ríe nervioso al recordar que no le fue fácil quitarse de encima a aquel joven, tuvo que darle su número de teléfono para poder regresar con su hermano

El partido estaba llegando a su fin al igual que la paciencia del más chico de los Matsuno y las palomitas que eran trituradas por este. No es que le desagradara ese deporte, de hecho de niño solia jugarlo con sus hermanos pero al crecer lo dejo por completo ya que odiaba sudar.

-MIRA, TOTTY! Sera un Home Run!

-Si ya vi, Ya vi -Sin quitar la vista del teléfono escucha el golpe de la pelota contra el bate, habia un silencio entre las gradas hasta que cierta alerta rompe con ello.

"CUIDADO!"

Un fuerte grito alerta al joven Matsuno. Lo último que recuerda es ver como la pelota giraba en su dirección seguido de un silencio sepulcral y lentamente todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro.

.

.

 **Flashback~**

-Si claro Todomatsu~Kun, sé que tienes mucho trabajo. Por ello te dejo hacerlo en paz… JA! –Hablando solo, el chico llegaba a las grandes puertas del cielo. Había tardado más de una semana en encontrar el paradero de aquel chico que tanto buscaba Choromatsu, ahora solo quedaba entregar la carta del arcángel y se podría largar hacer su trabajo. O eso pensaba

-Ejem, sabe las reglas. –Lo detiene uno de los guardianes del cielo- Aquí solo pueden entrar ángeles, será mejor que te largues demonio

-Oh! Lo olvide –mirando hacia sus ropas y haciendo sonar los dedos, cambia sus túnicas negras con las que solía vestir en el inframundo por unas hermosas alas blancas al igual que su ropa.

-P…Puede pasar –Haciéndose a un lado, el joven mitad demonio camina dentro del paraíso mirando con desagrado a cada uno de los individuos que reían y jugueteaban en los grandes jardines de nubes.- Tsk patéticos.

El camino a las oficinas centrales del cielo no estaba tan lejos y siendo un mensajero aprendiz de Dios de la muerte tenía muchas ventajas como el que le dejaban pasar primero, infundir miedo a los seres de luz o que sus peticiones siempre eran prioridad para las autoridades del cielo.

-Todomatsu~san, ya puede entrar a su cita con Dios. -dice una de las secretarias.

.

.

.

-Yo he mandado a uno de mis mejores Armas a la tierra. No creí que Choromatsu necesitaría de la ayuda de otro guardián. –suspira con molestia

-Así es. Como leyó en la carta él desea que sea "ese" ángel en específico. –Dentro de una habitación completamente blanca adornada por infinidad de estrellas que iluminaban el cuarto el gran líder del cielo caminaba en círculos mientras leía la carta que había sido enviada por Choromatsu.

Aquel hombre nunca dejaba ver su rostro; por esa razón cada religión tenía una perspectiva diferente de él.

-Lo que me pide es… como llamarlo.

-Egoísta, tonto y tal vez arriesgado tanto para el padre y el ángel primerizo? –Todomatsu tecleaba en su Smartphone mirando de reojo al hombre frente suyo.- Lo sé, pero no es mejor de esa manera ya que Ese ángel primerizo era amigo en vida del padre. Yo en su lugar aceptaría. No siempre un Arcángel de su nivel se ofrece a entrenar a un ángel así –dejando de lado su teléfono y sonriendo con suficiente confianza, se acerca a la mesa-

-Bien dicen que el demonio es hábil con las palabras –ríe aquel hombre haciendo que la habitación temblara- Solo hay algo que no comprendo… En su carta menciona que su humano es perseguido por un demonio. ¿Por qué razón no lo ha ahuyentado aun? Yo confió plenamente en su fuerza.

-Ah eso? Jajaja no lo especifica en la carta ya que no quiere asustar a nadie, pero aquí entre nos –se acerca aun mas al hombre sin borrar su sonrisa ladina- Aquel Demonio es ni mas ni menos que el segundo hijo del Rey del inframundo~ Ichimatsu.

-QUE!? –mostrando sorpresa y enojo en su voz golpea una de las paredes cercanas cimbrando la habitación. A su vez las paredes se tornaban gris y varias nubes comenzaban a cargarse en lo que en la tierra seria una tormenta eléctrica- Mandare a tres de mis mejores arcángeles! El segundo Hijo es alguien peligroso! No lo podemos dejar pasar!

*Ahora entiendo porque no decía el nombre de Ichi en esa carta... Choromatsu va a matarme!*

-ejem… Señor, es por ello que pide a Jyushimatsu, han pasado 2 semanas desde que llego al cielo y si ve sus informes aquel joven tiene un talento natural y energía para ser un Arcángel en menos de un año.

-… Pero aun es inexperto, No sabe seguir ordenes y…

-Y por ello Choromatsu se hará cargo de él –Lo interrumpe a su vez que le acerca su Smartphone mostrando una foto de Ichimatsu jugando con un gato- Sé lo que digo, El segundo hijo del Rey de las tinieblas al igual que ese ángel llamado Jyushimatsu es un inexperto e idiota diría yo. –Cambia a otra imagen donde el demonio imitaba el movimiento de un gato- No será nada si Jyushi aprende a manejar su fuerza con la inteligencia de Choro

-m… -tranquilizándose, Dios toma asiento frente al chico.- cruzando los brazos.- Mandare al chico a su cuidado Choromatsu tiene la obligación de entrenarlo, si no lo hace quedara fuera del entrenamiento para ser un Dios.

-esp… espere! Él será entrenado para ser un Dios! –sorprendido lanza el teléfono al suelo- N nunca menciono nada!

-El no lo sabe aun y al ser un mensajero debes contarle la buena nueva. Entre mis arcángeles él ha sido elegido para ser mi sucesor cuando este por retirarme. Mi alma necesita renacer en algún momento.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna por la sorpresa asiente con la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación hasta llegar al pequeño campo de entrenamiento de ángeles.

-Hey! Pequeñín! Ponte a correr o siempre tendrás ese porte de niña!

-Ah!? Perdón!? Yo no soy un ángel cualquiera! –ofendido empuja al guardia de aquel edificio- Y ni siquiera pertenezco al cielo! –suena sus dedos volviendo aquella adorable forma de demonio que solía usar, el guardia con los ojos de par en par retrocede- Soy Todomatsu, Futuro Dios de la muerte y actual mensajero entre ambas tierras~

-tsk, maldito demonio –dice entre dientes

-ah, ah, ah~ Los ángeles no pueden maldecir

-Que es lo que haces aquí?

-Vengo por el nuevo, un tal Jyushimatsu.

-V… vienes por Jyushi… Jyushimatsu? Tt… tu… KAMI! –Grita el guardia mientras abraza levantando al demonio-

-AAAHHHHH suéltame! –forcejea pateando a su captor.

-Por fin se irá! Se irá! WOOOOOOOO! HEY! –soltando al joven corre hacia un altavoz- Ángel 005 Jyushimatsu favor de presentarse en la oficina central, Repito OFICINA CENTRAL! –al dejar el altavoz logran escucharse varios gritos de victoria por otros miembros.

*Esta claro que le sera un problema a Choro*

-Jyushimatsu aquí! –entrando por una ventana, el joven de enormes alas blancas con detalles en amarillo se coloca frente al demonio sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bien, me lo llevo –como si de un cachorro se tratara lo toma por una de las largas mangas de sus ropas tirando de él hacia la salida. – Sabes volar cierto?

-Si! –asiente incontables veces con la cabeza.

-Ahhh esto será complicado… -suspira frustrado- Sera un largo viaje…

 **Fin Flashback~**

-MIREN! Miren totty ya está despertando!

-ufff menos mal, odio los hospitales.

-Pero si no eres tu el que está internado Osomatsu.

-Hospitals beautiful hospital~ where the people reza por sus family

-Hoy estas muy hablador Kusomatsu.

-Chicos quieren dejar de hablar! totty abre los ojos.

Tras escuchar aquellas voces tan conocidas el menor en cama despierta de golpe mirando a su alrededor encontrándose a si mismo postrado en una cama de hospital mientras es rodeado por Choro y Jyushi. Había vuelto a soñar con aquel día que conoció a su pequeño ángel personal Jyushimatsu, era un recuerdo bastante agradable.

-D...dónde estoy? Ah me duele horrible la cabeza -trata de Levantar su diestra pero un agudo dolor se lo impide - Que Mierda me hicieron bastardos!?

-Cálmate Totty! Sufriste de un accidente en el partido- Menciona Ichimatsu bajo un traje de enfermero al igual que Osomatsu y Karamatsu.

-Que se supone que hacen ustedes tres?

-te golpeó una pelota de baseball dejándote inconsciente y según lo que dijo Jyushi sangrabas mucho. -responde Osomatsu con seriedad

-Que!? Pero… Jyushimatsu~nisan está bien? Y… porque usan esa ropa tan ridícula?

-Veras Totti -en la esquina de la cama Osomatsu toma asiento mirando fijamente al menor- estuviste en coma por cinco años y durante ese tiempo nos graduamos en Médic…

-CUENTA LA VERDAD IDIOTA! -Grita Choromatsu golpeando al mayor- Ellos están vestidos así porque solo dejan pasar a dos visitantes por paciente así que este trió de tontos se vistieron de esa forma para entrar también…

-Bien eso es mas creíble. Jeje entonces que fue lo que me paso? –cuestiona el chico mientras observa el yeso en su brazo

-Tu cabeza se cruzo en el camino de la bola, te fracturaste el brazo al caer y ahora nos debes la vida a nosotros tus donadores de sangre

-Ichimatsu no seas tan cruel! -grita el tercer Matsuno cuando la puerta se abre de par en par dejando entrar a una Enfermera haciendo que los tres hermanos Fingieran trabajar.

-Buenos días joven Matsuno -saluda amablemente la chica- me alegra que este despierto, hace unas horas hubo un tumulto con familiares que querían verlo.

*Su cara me es familiar…*

-Ya me imagino… -mira de reojo a sus tres hermanos que fingían no escuchar la plática.

-Pero le traigo buenas y malas noticias, según los estudios que le hicieron mientras dormía mencionan que aun es necesario tenerlo en observación otro día más.

*ES ELLA!* - su cerebro hizo un click llegando el recuerdo de aquella chica, la había conocido una vida atrás, ¿Cómo es posible encontrarla de nuevo?-*Jyushimatsu!* dirige la vista hacia su hermano encontrando a este viendo fijamente a la joven- *puede que el también la recuerde* -poco a poco su corazón se estrujaba al pensar aquello.

-Totty, Are You Ok? -lo llama Karamatsu haciendo que la enfermera empalidezca-

-U…usted nn no es del personal de salud! -lo señala-

-Tsk, Estúpido Kusomatsu! -escupe Ichi asustando a la chica-

-JAJAJAJA, A ti ni te habían descubierto Ichimatsu! -reía el mayor a carcajadas-

-SEGURIDAD! -bastó con esa palabra para hacer correr a los hermanos entre los pasillos.

-…. Estúpidos… -suspira Choromatsu

-Son conocidos suyos?

-No, nunca los habíamos visto en nuestra vida -mencionan los tres hermanos al unísono haciendo reír a la enfermera.

-Bien, Mi nombre es Homura y seré su enfermera joven Matsuno -sonríe con ternura haciendo que el chico de sudadera amarilla colapsara en el suelo.

-Ahh? Jyushimatsu!

*La historia se vuelve a repetir… la odio tanto…*

"Los celos son una mezcla explosiva de amor, odio, avaricia y orgullo"

 **Notas Finales:**

Cuando inicie esta historia nunca creí que llegaría a seis capítulos~ originalmente estaban planeados solo tres y ahora son seis y otro en proceso jajaja

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el capitulo seis~ y sus comentarios jeje aun esta en duda quien se quedara con Jyushi~ En el siguiente cap habrá más Karachi en su forma Au. Nos vemos en una semana más~

Pd: Capítulo dedicado a Nonna! Que recientemente me entere que leía mis fics~ y me hizo llorar cual nenita jajaja Nonnnaa Saranghae 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Te encontré 7**

-TODO ES TU CULPA KUSOMATSU! –grita Ichi corriendo detrás de sus hermanos. Al ser el menos atlético de los seis le costaba seguir el paso

Tenían más de tres horas corriendo por el gran edificio, entraban y salían de las habitaciones mientras el numero de guardias aumentaba.

-apresura el paso!

-Y...ya no puedo Mas... -AL dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos el cuarto Matsuno resbala perdiendo una de sus sandalias.

-Ichimatsu!

-Brother! -Gritan al unisono sin detenerse

-Vete a la mierda Kusomatsu! -Abandonando su sandalia trata de seguir a sus hermanos tropezando un poco hasta que sus brazos es sostenido con fuerza por el mayor.

-Vamos Ichimatsu! Esos mastodontes de seguridad están cerca! –Osomatsu jala la mano del menor hacia una habitación dejando a Karamatsu solo en el pasillo siendo perseguido por cuatro de los seis guardias que iban tras ellos.

-Tranquilos Brothers, los perderem…mos –sin dejar de correr mira hacia atrás encontrándose solo en un gran pasillo- Los han atrapado! –entra en pánico.

.

-Kusomatsu! –es detenido por la mano de su hermano quien se apega a la puerta escuchando las fuertes pisadas de los guardias faltantes

-Karamatsu nos servirá de carnada en lo que buscamos la salida.

-Tsk, eres diabólico Osomatsu~nisan

-Nunca he dejado de serlo! Jajaja

-Que?

-No, nada. Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –cuidadosamente abre la puerta observando el pasillo vacio- Libre, podemos irnos.

-No eres tan mal hermano mayor -con su sonrisa ladina sigue de cerca al mayor entre los pasillos-

*Hay tantas cosas de las que no sabes de mi Ichimatsu, hubo un tiempo donde solíamos pelear a muerte, donde mis celos enfermizos casi acaban contigo y fui yo quien te obligo a vivir este castigo…*

 **~Flashback~**

-A donde crees que vas Osomatsu –menciona una voz femenina a sus espaldas- Sabes que el Señor de las tinieblas se enfadara si se entera que le estas dando prioridad a esa pobre alma que atormentas.

-Totoko~Chan! -festeja el demonio mientras se acerca aun mas al portal que lo llevaría con Choromatsu- Wow~ Realmente quieres mi puesto, o no? -con ironía mira a la demonio mofándose de ella haciendo que esta golpe con suficiente fuerza la pared causando cuarteaduras.

-Eres UN MALDITO OSOMATSU!

-M… gracias por decirme lo que ya sabia, y si no te importa no quiero perder mi tiempo.

-Deberías estar buscando a tu hermano pedazo de idiota! -grita antes de que el chico pase por el portal- Me han asignado la misión de buscarlo ya que cierto idiota se rehusó. El infierno tiene que tener un Rey y muchos están dispuestos a olvidar la tradición con tal de obtenerlo.

-Estas aceptando el hecho que me volveré tu jefe? Que lindo de tu parte-ríe aun mas fuerte mientras da la espalda a la chica.

-Hablo en serio Osomatsu... Si no lo asesinas tu, yo misma ire tras ambos.

\- Tsk…No nos subestimes -Muerde su labio inferior con fuerza causando un corte. Una de las cosas que le hacían hervir la sangre eran; no tener la atención necesaria y cada que lo veían como alguien débil–Pero me alegro por ti Totoko~chan!... Al fin tienes uno de los trabajos que yo no quiero hacer! Jajaja siéntete orgullosa -susurra con malicia abandonando a la demonio Furiosa quien comenzó a lanzar todo lo que tenia en mano.

El viaje a través de ambos mundos es rapido pero realmente agotador para quienes lo intentan, ya que roba la energia espiritual del usuario.

Detrás de la iglesia Osomatsu trataba de distraerse jugando con las hojas secas de Otoño, el tiempo había cambiado bastante en la tierra amaba ese clima ya que los arboles perdían su esplendor y se volvian de tonos naranjas y rojos, le agradaba el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies pero en especial las noches se volvían frías por ende podía abrazar a su quejumbroso Arcángel y era capaz de ver a través de la ropa de este sus…

-Llegaste antes Osomatsu! -sacandolo de sus pensamientos Choromatsu salia de entre el agua del estanque acercandose al demonio.

-No podía dejar que mi lindo ángel me extrañase por mas tiempo~ -jala el cuerpo del chico hacia él-

-Pff ya quisieras idiota! -Empuja al demonio cruzándose de brazos

-Siempre tan tierno conmigo! -pucherea

-Lo sé, -ríe con sutileza. Desde su ultimo encuentro habían pasado tres días humanos y ambos se encontraban ansiosos- Que ocurrió con tu labio? -con el pulgar acaricia aquella zona hinchada-

-Eso, es culpa de Ichimatsu.

-Ah? Pero si Ichimatsu se la pasa pegado todo el día a mi humano! -Exclama- Deberías hacer algo con ese hermano tuyo!

-No te agrada tu cuñado?

-Nnn… no lo digas de esa forma! -con el rostro carmín a mas no poder empuja al demonio- Simplemente no soporto que Karamatsu se ponga meloso y empiece a balbucear cosas dolorosamente vergonzosas!… después es golpeado por tu hermano. A los ciudadanos les encanta ver ese espectáculo diario… no los entiendo!

-HAHAHAHA! ICHIMATSU NO HA CAMBIADO EN NADA! -estalla en carcajadas

-Te puedo preguntar algo?… porque si son hermanos nunca suelen mostrarse afecto fraternal? O mínimo frecuentarse? Eh notado la reacción de Ichimatsu cada que te menciono y…

-Awww hablas de mi~!? -recibe un golpe por parte del alado- pff, Ángeles siempre tan sentimentales -con una sonrisa burlona mira de nuevo como se sonrojaba

-C…cállate idiota! Si no quieres contarme esta bien, lo entiendo!

-Nosotros compartimos los genes de ese infeliz pero no la misma madre, Solo somos… medios hermanos? -suspira con pesadez mientras observa hacia el vacío- Sabes como nace un demonio? O no?

-Claro, en la academia mencionan que el nacimiento de un demonio se da cuando sus almas comenten más de algún pecado capital y no se arrepienten de ello. En cierta forma ellos se buscan ese castigo.

-Exacto Choromatsu~kun! Eres muy listo! -toma asiento entre las hojas desprendidas por el viento de otoño, siendo seguido por el arcángel- En cambio nosotros los herederos nunca tuvimos oportunidad de elegir.

-Pero… se supone que también eres un demonio…

-El nacimiento de un sucesor de Rey debe planearse con mucho detalle y anticipación, No simplemente agarrar un alma cualquiera. Te imaginas lo bastardos que serian!? por ello prefieren entrenarnos desde niños.

-Desde niños? No entiendo…

-Si, cuando Un Rey es suficientemente viejo para gobernar el infierno, Este suele subir a la tierra para engendrar once niños. Aquellas mujeres son elegidas bajo diferentes estándares ya que al ser demonios robaremos su energía vital… ahora que lo pienso somos una especie de paracitos -rasca bajo su nariz sin borrar su típica sonrisa-

-Entonces hay otros nueve herederos directos a parte de ti e Ichimatsu!?

-No, Todos fueron asesinados con el tiempo, algunos ni siquiera sobreviven al quinto mes de gestación por eso se engendran once. Así que no te preocupes, actualmente solo somos dos bastardos con su sangre -dice con cierto orgullo- Nosotros nacemos robamos la vida de nuestra progenitora y tenemos que morir para que solo uno se quede con el trono.

-Eso es terrible -toma la mano del chico entrelazando los dedos, no podía evitar el sentirse mal por él, siendo un recién nacido ya contaban un gran peso sobre sus hombros, el pecado de acabar con la vida de la única persona que le podría brindar amor incondicional; una madre.

Al notar la ausencia en la mirada del alado, el demonio golpea con el índice la frente de este sacándolo de entre sus pensamientos.

-No pongas esa molesta cara de sufrido Choromatsu, déjame decirte que Yo soy el favorito para esta competencia! HAHAHA

-Aun hay algo que no entiendo… Cuando esos niños sobreviven al nacimiento crecen con el mismo entrenamiento entonces como es que mueren? O acaso entre ustedes...

-Así es, mi primer asesinato fue cuando tenia 3 años de edad, una voz en mi cabeza me decía que aquel niño a mi lado debía dejar de respirar, poco después otro niño murió en situaciones extrañas.

-Fuiste tu? -trato de hablar claro pero su voz fue casi en un susurro.

-El noveno contrincante fue asesinado la noche en que Ichimatsu zarpó a su misión. Aunque no lo parezca ese Gatomano es muy fuerte, casi podría igualar mi poder -suelta una pequeña risa asustando al ángel- Ahora solo quedamos dos -se acuesta entre las hojas- Ichimatsu y yo tenemos que luchar a muerte por la corona… pero el muy maldito huyo de mi -ríe rascando bajo su nariz- es bastante listo y calculador, lo que yo no soy jaja creo que hasta comienzo a tomarle aprecio

-Ah? Pero… que pasaría si ninguno quiere pelear?- cuestiona- Eh conocido a Ichimatsu por tres años y no creo que dese el titulo de Rey. Pueden dialogar con su padre, dejar el trono sin necesidad de…

-CHOROMATSU! -alza la voz interrumpiendo al ángel- no es tan sencillo como parece, A pesar de no estar presente durante nuestro entrenamiento y crecimiento, padre es muy listo. E ideo un plan para adelantar esa ceremonia, Encargándole una misión por la cual yo espere bastante…

-Que misión si se puede saber?

-Asesinar a cierto hombre que se volvería sacerdote y posiblemente en unos años mas sea un arcángel de gran poder, O no Choromatsu?

Lentamente retira sus manos sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-La única manera en la que podía pasar más tiempo contigo era si obtenía esa misión pero el maldito de Ichimatsu fue elegido… y yo trate de asesinarlo después de ello.

-El dia que lo encontramos el estaba seriamente lastimado, fuiste tu! -alzándose del suelo camina en círculos. Sus planes habían dado un gran giro.

-Ahora estas asustado de mi… Choromatsu?

-Me tengo que ir- tratando de alejarse agita las alas se elevándose cuando algo rodea su tobillo impidiéndole huir.

-Aun es temprano para eso Choromatsu -agita aun mas sus alas al igual que el demonio, tenia que llegar con Ichimatsu y contar sobre el cambio de planes, si quería liberarse de aquel tormento no solamente tenían que arriesgar sus alas o divinidad, ahora era algo mas complejo.

Osomatsu tira con fuerza con lo que sujetaba al arcángel obligándolo a regresar a tierra.

-Tienes miedo de que aun trate de matar a tu humano?

-No!

-Entonces Quédate conmigo! -Sorprendiendo al chico, Osomatsu lo abraza con fuerza hundiendo la cabeza en el cuerpo del contrario- abandónalo, me encargare de asesinar a Ichimatsu seré el rey del inframundo y con ese poder te protegeré! Viviremos juntos …

-no sabes lo que dices -lentamente sus brazos corresponden a la acción del demonio- Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes… no podemos hacer eso! Si asesinas a Ichimatsu Karamatsu sufriría bastante, una perdida de tal calibre…

-Tsk, no me digas que trataras de proteger a ese bastardo!? -Mira con ira al chico- Que hay de mi!? Que hay de nosotros!? Cuando digo que huyamos lo digo en serio, pero tal parece que soy el único que piensa de esa forma!

-Te equivocas! -alza la voz-… solo busco la manera de salir de esto sin afectar a terceros, quiero vivir contigo sin las formalidades de ser el heredero del inframundo y yo… un arcángel… -su voz se quebraba poco a poco y espesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- Todo cambiara lo se… Solo confía en mi…

-Yo…Confió ciegamente en ti, No importa la era que sea siempre pondría mi vida a tu cuidado… -jalando con mas fuerza el cuerpo del Ángel reconfortándolo entre sus brazos- esta en tu naturaleza ser gentil pero por una vez en tu vida se egoísta.

-T…Y decías que los ángeles somos los sentimentales? -corresponde al abrazo con timidez-

-No arruines el momento

-lo siento -ríe con levedad sin soltar al demonio. Había algo en el que le era imposible ignorar, su corazón latía mas rápido con su presencia, su estomago cosquilleaba y no podía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro

*Los Humanos siempre dicen que El primer amor es sincero, transparente, directo, romantico,pasional , dar sin recibir nada a cambio, divertido mágico, inseguro … pero lo único que no es, es duradero… amar no solamente trata de ser correspondido, si no, apostar todo para que este cresca y perdure*

-Choromatsu, Solo hay algo que te pido… Algún día tendré que enfrentarme a Ichimatsu, no quiero que interfieras. Es algo entre el y yo…

-… No piensas matarlo o si?

\- Cuando obtenga el poder necesario podremos salir de esto y escapar… ni el cielo o el inframundo podrá encontrarnos…

-Tiene que haber otras opciones! Alguna donde nadie tenga que morir!

-Las hay… pero necesitamos tiempo, y la ayuda de otros ángeles y demonios. Has escuchado acerca de la reencarnación?

Al pasar de las horas tenian que decir adiós, ambos tenían que regresar a sus actividades diarias. Osomatsu volver al entrenamiento para sucesor y Choromatsu a cuidar de su estúpido humano.

-Estoy en casa! -grita mientras entra por una de las ventanas. Pero esta vez no escucha respuesta alguna, o su típica pelea- Hey! KARAMTASU! … -el silencio era cada vez mas abrumador, decidido sale de la habitación comenzando a buscar a los habitantes de aquella iglesia. – DONDE ESTAN!? ICHIMATSU! KARAMATSU! …?

\- Hustle Hustle! Muscle Muscle!

-esa voz! -corre atravesando un largo corredor. Al arribar no puede evitar que una pequeña lágrima de alegría rodara por su mejilla- Jyushimatsu!

-pajarevhovski! -grita lanzando una silla por los cielos, que de no haber sido por que Ichimatsu tiro al suelo al padre esta lo hubiera golpeado.

-Que mierda le contaste Todomatsu!?

-Thank you my little Angel~!

-Deja de llamarme así Kusomatsu! mejor hubiese dejado que te golpera la silla

-Hahahaha Que ahora los ángeles también pueden hablar como albañil!? -al sentir la fría mirada del arcángel deja de reír- tranquilo Choromatsu, no le conté mucho -con su sonrisa angelical mira al recién llegado- Bueno, ahora que he cumplido creo que… em.. Tendré que irme.

-Ya era Hora Todomatsu

-CALLATE ICHI! Tú eres el que debería irse! Que acaso no recuerdas tu destin…

-Nooooo! -el ángel de enormes alas con destellos amarillos se abraza al más joven interponiéndose en la mirada de de odio con la que Ichimatsu lo veía- Totti! No me dejes solo!

-Jyushimatsu~kun, no tienes de que temer. Estarás al cuidado de ellos.

-asi es my little Jyushimatsu! Yo e Ichi seremos como pareja oficial te daremos mucho am… -antes de poder terminar es golpeado en el estomago por el demonio de cabello desarreglado.

-Yo no he dicho nada de oficial! -con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas, Ichimatsu vuelve a tomar lugar acomodando los hábitos de monja- Me voy a dormir, es bueno verte Jyushi. -ignorando a todos pasa por en medio de la habitación empujando al chico mitad demonio con el hombro-

-Como sea, Prometo venir contigo cada tercer día.

-por que cada tercer día?-cuestiona choro al más joven.

-algunos tenemos que trabajar ya que no contamos con tantos privilegios como OTROS, que tal todo con Osomatsu?

-Tsk! – al escuchar el nombre de su hermano se detiene frente a la puerta tratando de escuchar un poco mas de la conversación

-es… eso no te incumbe Totty!... Oe ICHIMATSU REGRESA AQUÍ TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO -Se dirige hacia el demonio cuando el grito del mas joven lo detiene

-CHOROMATSU! LO HABIA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO! -golpea con levedad su frente siendo imitando por Jyushi.- EL día que llegue al cielo al dejar tu mensaje hable directamente con Dios y me dijo que tu serias su…

"Padre Karamatsu!?... Hermana Ichi? Están aquí?"

Una voz femenina llama la atención de los cinco chicos de la habitación quedando en completo silencio.

-Por aquí pequeña! Es La pequeña Homura

-IDIOITA! -desde el umbral de la puerta Ichi lanza una de sus sandalias a la cara del sacerdote- Nadie tiene que verlos!

-Duele! Cada día tienes mas fuerza! -se soba la frente – pero… que no se supone que los humanos no pueden verlos?

-Nunca aprenderás Karamatsu -suspira su protector- esa joven es especial, si queremos ser completamente invisibles para ella debemos gastar la mayor parte de nuestra energía!

-Bien chicos, todos saben que hacer.

-Padre Karamatsu, hermana Ichi, les traigo un poco de pan recién horneado! -antes de poder terminar el arcángel y el semi demonio desaparecen con éxito. La joven entra en la habitación con una sonrisa radiante- otra vez pelean ustedes dos?

-Nou, Nou , Nou querida! Nosotros nunca peleamos!

*Bien lo logramos a tiempo* -menciona en sus adentros respirando con tranquilidad hasta que al ver detrás del marco de la puerta Jyushimatsu asomaba la cabeza para ver mejor a la chica- *ah! Olvide que aun no sabe controlar su poder!* -Colocándose detrás de la chica comienza a hacer señales a Ichi para que distrajese a la joven-

-Karamatsu volvió a dejar la tapa del baño arriba -menciona con molestia golpeando con "levedad" el brazo del sacerdote.

-Ahhhh! Eso duele! -grita sobándose el golpe a su vez que su rostro se volvía rojo. Habiendo tanto que poder inventar e ichi usaba lo mas vergonzoso- Vamos Ichi, no seas asi conmigo

-ustedes dos nunca cambiaran~ -ríe con levedad mirando la escena, le causaba ternura la cercanía de esos dos siendo "religiosos". A su vez Todo y Choro tratan de sacar a Jyushi de la habitación, todo marchaba bien hasta que el ángel primerizo estornuda liberando sus alas tirando lo que había mas cercano llamando la atención de los tres presentes.

La mirada de la humana y el ángel se cruzaron por un momento, la habitación se encontraba en silencio. Ninguno sabia que decir.

-Un...un ángel! -susurra la chica mientras se acerca al muchacho.

-Deja te explic... -recibe otro golpe de parte del demonio.

-Cual ángel? -dice Ichimatsu fingiendo el no ver nada- NOSOTROS no vemos nada…

-Creo que ya le había contado hermana Ichi acerca de que puedo ver muchas cosas que el resto no… Hola, dime... cual es tu nombre? -se acerca un poco más al joven con alas, a su vez Todomatsu trataba de alejar a Jyushi de ella-

-Hagan algo ustedes dos! -grita el joven mitad demonio- No se por cuanto mas podre prolongar esto!

-HAGAN ALGO YA! -Choro cada vez mas desesperado trata de jalar a Jyushi, pero la fuerza de un ángel primerizo siempre es mayor.

-em… Pequeña Homura, que te ha traído aquí?

-Oh! Bueno…vera, se casaran unos amigos y quieren que ambos asistan! -menciona la chica sin quitarle la mirada al pequeño ángel quien le devolvía la mirada haciéndola sonrojar.

-Oh! La pequeña Mildred? Que tiempos~

-Kusomatsu sera mejor que te la lleves de aquí! -susurra Ichimatsu cerca del padre-

-Si es todo, déjeme acompañara a la puerta. Le aseguro que estaremos presente! -toma a la chica por los hombros sacándola de la habitación casi arrastrando.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca! -dice el arcángel mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente al igual que el otro chico.- Menos mal que Jyushi pudo salir de esta… donde esta?

-… estúpido ángel, se fue a seguirlos! -Ichi recargado en la puerta ve como ese ser de luz seguía muy de cerca a la joven.- esto si que sera un problema.

 **~Fin Flashback~**

.

-De nuevo ese sueño…jum, bien dicen que Añorar el pasado no es mas que correr tras el viento- pensando en voz alta Choromatsu se Reincorpora en el sillón junto a la cama de Totti. talla sus ojos con pereza.

-Ch… Choromatsu~nisan estas bien?

Despertando de su trance el tercer Matsuno mira hacia el pequeño quien no dejaba de mirarlo con preocupación,

\- Por que lloras? Una pesadilla nisan?

-A… si, una pesadilla -lleva su mano a su mejilla notando como esta se encontraba húmeda por lagrimas que no parecían terminar-

-Ne, Choromatsu Nisan… -se estira en la camilla- Tu... tambien sufres de esos sueños? Aquellos donde eras feliz, donde vives con una persona que hace que tu corazón se acelere y te hace balbucear cosas estúpidas?

-Dije algo mientras dormía? UN momento, de que me estas hablando Totti!? -nervioso trata de cambiar de tema- Em… Sabes Tendrás que agradecerle a tu amigo por pagar el hospital!

-…. Amigo? Espera! Como fue que pagaron por un hospital así? Es muy… lujoso…

Limpiando sus lagrimas con el antebrazo deja su libro a un lado y se acerca a su hermano rodeando un gran sillón donde descansaba a un desmayado Jyushimatsu.

\- Nosotros no pagamos nada. Un amigo tuyo decidió pagar por TODO! No le íbamos a decir que no.

\- Un… amigo?

\- SI, m… no recuerdo su nombre. era alto, usaba traje y una corbata amarilla… Dime que no es otro acosador? –Suspira con resignación-

-n.. No, no lo es! -mira hacia Jyushimatsu quien seguía durmiendo en el sillón- O eso creo

-Todomatsu! Que fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

-Bien, lo conocí en el partido y pago por todo lo que comió Jyushi,

-…pero es tu amigo no?

-Si, lo soy -al escuchar aquella voz ambos hermanos dirigen la mirada hacia el umbral de la puerta encontrando a aquel joven de traje elegante -Aunque… podría ser algo más.

Ambos hermanos al escuchar aquello un ligero escalofrió recorrería por sus espaldas. Mas al menor de los Matsuno quien no tenía a donde huir o palabra alguna para rechazarlo, pero ¿Por qué?

-Oh! Pero que descortesía la mía! Mi nombre es Atsushi -extiende la mano al tercer hermano quien solo veía de pies a cabeza al joven analizando los posibles planes con su hermanito- Matsuno~san no me dijiste que tenias un gemelo

-En realidad somos mas -señala hacia el sillón pero este se encontraba vacío. *Donde se habrá metido Jyushimatsu?*

-Los suficientes para cuidar de Todomatsu -detrás del recién nombrado, Jyushimatsu con voz autoritaria y de semblante oscuro miraba al chico retándolo con la mirada.

*Jyu... Jyushimatsu?* -aquella mirada la conocía muy bien, Esa actitud no era de su hermano… le pertenecía a su estúpido ángel… - *esta aquí*

 **Notas Finales:**

Aun me queda mes y medio antes de entrar a la Uni asi que aprovechare para escribir todo lo que pueda~ aunque realmente extraño escribir en el camion jajaja en fin.

Espero no haberlos aburrido un poco con la historia de Oso, pero tenia que ponerla en esta parte a pesar de que prometí el Karaichi~ no lo olvido (¿?)

Gracias por seguir la historia!

Cualquier Duda, sugerencia, reclamo o consejo son aceptados xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Te encontré Capítulo 8**

Karamatsu seguía corriendo escaleras abajo mientras los guardias pisos atrás continuaban con la búsqueda. Exhausto, encuentra el cuarto de lavado donde habían escondido sus ropas.

-Tengo que llegar con Osomatsu e Ichi -ya cambiado toma la ropa de sus hermanos saliendo Sigiloso de la habitación.- donde estarán... –se preguntaba-

No era la primera vez que sus hermanos lo usaban de señuelo para escapar, de niños solían hacer lo mismo infinidad de veces, mas por parte de Osomatsu quien por alguna extraña razón solía abusar más de su inocencia metiéndolo en problemas, obligándolo a realizar los deberes que a él le correspondían o siempre lo dejaba solo e Ichimatsu era quien jugaba con él, como decía su madre eran Uña y mugre y eso enfadaba mas al mayor de los Matsuno.

Era tanto su descontento que en una ocasión llego a preguntarle a su madre si Osomatsu lo odiaba… pero con el pasar de los años su relación fraternal había cambiado de forma tan radical se preguntaba el porqué?

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, llega a un pasillo conocido.

*wait for me, Brothers!*

.

.

-Oh! Pero que modales los míos! Mi nombre es Atsushi -Menciona cortésmente el joven mientras le extiende la mano hacia el tercer hermano- Todomatsu~Kun no me dijiste que tenias un gemelo

-En realidad somos más…

-más? Así que tienes una familia muy grande, eh? -Empujando ligeramente a Choro para acercarse al joven Matsuno quien incomodo se encogía de hombros esperando la caricia del mayor pero esta nunca llego, intrigado alza la vista observa como Atsushi es detenido con fuerza por la muñeca ocasionándole dolor

-Somos los suficientes para cuidar de nuestro Hermano menor- con el seño fruncido ejerce más presión en el agarre. Atónitos, observaban como detrás de la sonrisa de su hermano se encontraba la seriedad y la autoridad causando escalofrió en ambos hermanos.

*Jyu... Jyushimatsu? -aquella mirada la conocía muy bien, Si no lo calmaban ahora la situación podría volverse peligrosa. Esa actitud no era usual en su hermano menor… le pertenecía a su estúpido ángel- está aquí -pensó-

-Tr…Tranquilízate Jyushimatsu! -tartamudeando lo reprende Choromatsu y obedeciendo al tercero, Jyushi libera lentamente la muñeca del chico.

-Parece que no le agrado del todo a tu querido… trillizo? -sonríe ladino sin dejar de retar con la mirada al chico de sudadera amarilla- Nos vemos en otro momento Todomatsu~kun -a pesar de la cercanía del protector del chico de sudadera rosa, Atsushi toma la mano de totty depositando un beso en ella- cuando nos volvamos a ver me hablaras un poco más acerca de tu vida.

-En realidad somos si...x…ti –trata de corregirlo pero Atsushi sale de la habitación dejando a los tres hermanos conmocionados.

-Quien era ese sujeto! -Menciona Jyushimatsu cambiando su semblante por uno más sereno

-es... Em... Un conocido del baseball.

-no me agrada….

-hola Chicos! Porque este ambiente tan tenso? -abriendo la puerta de par en par Ríe el recién llegado-

-Osomatsu-nisan! Ichimatsu! Donde rayos estaban ustedes dos!?

-Awww extrañaste estar conmigo Choromatsu~san?

-Tsk ni en un millón de años!

-Eso no decías hace varios Años atrás -Pensando en voz alta Todomatsu reía siendo escuchado por el tercer Matsuno quien molesto se deja caer a un costado del chico rosado.

-Y a todo esto, donde está Karamatsu?

\- Dejamos que fuera el señuelo para poder huir.

-... Como Diablos se te ocurre! -Grita Choromatsu tomando por la camisa al mayor- Ichimatsu, Osomatsu vamos a buscarlo!

-Em... Necesito hablar con Ichimatsu~nisan de algo importante -menciona el más joven Sorprendiendo a los otros hermanos presentes.

-Em... Claro... Jyushi ven con nosotros, Ichi tu quédate a cuidar de él

Jyushimatsu alejándose cabizbajo del chico se aproxima a sus hermanos saliendo de la habitación.

-Desde cuando ese par es tan unido?

-Celos Pajarevhovski? -ríe el mayor

-Mejor cállate y dedica tu tiempo a encontrar a Karamatsu! -avanzando por el pasillo sus voces se hacían más lejanas desde la habitación.

-Bien! –exhala- por fin estamos solos!

-Que querías hablar conmigo?

-Es acerca de nuestras vidas pasadas -hace una pequeña pausa y al tener su atención prosigue- Tal parece que todo lo que habíamos pensado acerca de cómo recuperar las memorias de los demás está mal! O hay un método más efectivo!

-causarles un traumatismo severo?

-EH!? NO!

-Torturarlos hasta que recuerden?

-NO! Y Deja de ser tan sádico Ichimatsu~nisan! -pucherea-Bien, Como sabrás cada vez que uno de nuestros hermanos logra recordar algo "Yo" suelo anotarlo y guardarlos en una pequeña caja… esto ha sido un procedimiento bastante lento y tedioso agregando que la mayoría cree que soñamos despiertos y/o estamos locos.

-Ni lo menciones -suspira con pesadez mientras se deja caer aun costado del menor

-Hay algo más sencillo que podemos hacer….

-Otro método?

-Sipi, algo muchísimo más sencillo. Pero antes que nada tengo que decirte que hay otro de nosotros que ha estado mintiéndonos olímpicamente todo este tiempo! Oh bueno eso creo!

-CREES? DE QUIEN SE TRATA? -acercándose cada vez más a su hermano, mira con desesperación al menor rogando que ese sea Su Ex amado Sacerdote pero este sabía muy bien que Karamatsu era el Matsuno que poseía menos memorias del pasado.

-Tranquilo! -trata de apartar al chico- ey! Recuerda mi burbuja personal! -grita a su vez que patalea un poco- Ichimatsu~nisan! Aléjate! Aaahhhh!

-Quien de esos Idiotas es el que recuerda!? -lo suelta volviendo a su lugar presionando con fuerzas los nudillos

-Sé que es él, ya que en varias ocasiones lo he escuchado mencionar cosas que solía hacer en su vida anterior! Tenemos que idear un plan para que hable!

-Mierda Totti! Dime quien es!?

-Como te mencionaba no estoy seguro pero puede ser Choromatsu~nisan … u Osomatsu.

Al escuchar el nombre sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente al igual que su piel se tornaba pálida, De entre todos sus hermanos tenía que ser él quien recordara. NO negaba que en la actualidad era uno de sus hermanos con los que congeniaba mejor pero antes de su reencarnación su relación era bastante complicada, a pesar de ser medios hermanos.

-Ichimatsu!? ICHIMATSU~NISAN! -preocupado vuelve a llamarlo- ENFERMERA! Oe! ICHIMATSU -impotente debido a los medicamentos y sus efectos grita lo más fuerte que puede al ver como su hermano cae.

En el suelo, el joven temblaba mientras balbuceaba varias cosas, su mente comenzaba a llenarse de aquellos momentos de su antigua vida; todo lo que sufrió por parte de su medio hermano, los asesinatos cometidos para obtener el trono, el cruel entrenamiento, la traición justo en el momento crítico, la pelea a muerte y el rostro de satisfacción del Demonio al haber terminado con la vida de la única persona en quien confiaba ciegamente, su primer amor. Este ultimo hecho era el que siempre lo atormentaba en las noches, podía ver con claridad el como el color abandonaba el rostro del sacerdote, al igual de la mirada vacía y su último suspiro…

-Totti! -entra Karamatsu golpeando la puerta encontrando a Ichi temblando en el suelo. Lo toma en brazos acostándolo en el sofá del consultorio- Que ha pasado!?

-Yo… -antes de contestar muerde con fuerza su labio inferior, no podía contrale acerca de un tema tan delicado como lo eran sus vidas anteriores, o si?- Estaba hablando con Ichi sobre nuestros recuerdos y como Osomatsu en su forma de Demonio trato de

-QUIEERES DEJAR ESAS TONTERIAS DE OTRA VIDA! –menciona lo suficientemente fuerte y autoritario mientras fulmina con la mirada al más joven de los Matsuno

-pero… -con voz quebradiza se encoje de hombros reprimiendo las ganas de llorar e insultar al segundo hijo-

\- CADA QUE TU E ICHIMATSU HABLAN SOBRE ESAS FANTASIAS UNO DE LOS DOS TERMINA EN MAL ESTADO! -regresa su atención al joven que respiraba agitado entre sus brazos

-Te equivocas… -se levanta de la cama sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban por el sobresfuerzo y dando pequeños pasos arrastrando los pies llega al umbral de la puerta- EL UNICO CULPABLE DE TODO SU SUFRIMIENTO ER… -hace una pausa mordiendo su labio inferior y sin decir nada mas sale de la habitación dando pasos muy cortos-

Sentado a un costado del sofá, Karamatsu se limitaba a observar el rostro de su hermano odiaba verlo de esa forma tan débil, aquella imagen la había visto infinidad de veces pero no recordaba donde o cuando.

-¿Que habrá querido decirme con eso?

Toma la mano del chico entrelazando los dedos, un cálido placer recorría su cuerpo cada que hacia contacto con él, las ganas de recorrer sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos, rodearlo entre sus brazos y juntar sus labios…

*nou, nou, nou Karamatsu!Es tu hermano!* -se gritaba internamente- Al igual que Ichi hace unos momentos sus manos comenzaban a temblar mientras su cabeza era un caos, le dolía y comenzaba a marearse. De nuevo esa sensación.

 **~Flash back~**

-Jyushimatsu no te distraigas!... Deja de Jugar Jyushimatsu!... Jyushimatsuuuuuuuuuuuu! AAAAAAHhhhh! Hazme caso! -gritaba Choromatsu con desesperación lanzando su libreta al suelo.

-em… no crees que es algo rudo este entrenamiento? –Karamatsu veía con preocupación como el joven ángel se movía de un lado a otro agitando sus alas esquivando cada ataque que Ichi lanzaba con un gran Oz. Si Choro quería llevar a cabo su plan tenía que fortalecer a Jyushimatsu enseñándole técnicas de combate contra demonios, pero esta vez no era cualquier demonio, si no el mismo sucesor a la corona, Un Príncipe en el Inframundo.

Esa mañana iniciaban con un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, que termino siendo un juego tipo atrapa al ratón para Jyushimatsu. EL encuentro tenía más de tres horas las largas alas negras de Ichimatsu se agitaban con fuerza alcanzando al chico en cada movimiento a su vez Agitaba su oz Rosando la piel del contrario dejando pequeños cortes que comenzaban a sangrar pero esto no le importaba al energético ángel pues seguía tratando de atacar al demonio.

-No lo creo, es mejor –toma la libreta sacudiendo el polvo de esta- Ichimatsu! Te he dicho que no te contengas!

-Si no Me contengo terminaría con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! –Con una gran agilidad esquiva cada ataque del ángel quedando fuera de su alcance-

-Me importa cien hectáreas de margaritas! ve y ataca con todo!

-CHOROMATSU! -el padre mira con preocupación al pequeño ángel- No puedes hacerle esto a Jyushi- menciona a su vez que el aura negra que rodeaba el cuerpo de Ichi se hacía cada vez mayor llegando a opacar la luz del mismo sol.

-Llego el momento de aumentar la dificultad –con una sonrisa sombría lanza su Oz pasando cerca de las alas del chico causando un corte en su brazo. Distraído, Ichimatsu se acerca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomando al chico por el antebrazo dejándolo inmóvil- Como dice Choro, que mejor que entrenar con alguien fuerte y que mejor si ese alguien es el sucesor del rey de las tinieblas –escupe con sarcasmo a su vez que el ángel luchaba para escapar- ¿Asustado mi pequeño Jyushi? –Alza su diestra y como si de un bumerán se tratase el arma del chico regresa a sus manos cortando la mejilla del hiperactivo angel.

-Jyushimatsu! –grita el padre corriendo ayudar al ángel

-Bien es suficiente! –desde su lugar Choromatsu truena los dedos separando a ambos contrincantes.

-Woow! Ichimatsu~ni es sorprendente! –sonríe ampliamente mientras trata de recuperar el aliento- Juguemos otra vez!

-Qué? Nada de volver a entrenar tengo que curarte. Las heridas por demonios si no son bien atendidas pueden causar grandes estragos con nuestros cuerpos!

-Ichimatsu! -molesto, toma con fuerza la mano del recién nombrado acercando su rostro- Pudiste haber matado a Jyushi! En que estabas pensando!?

-Deja de molestar Kusomatsu, si quieres reclamarle a alguien ve con Choro y su estúpida idea de que pele conmigo -escupe hacia el suelo mientras Karamatsu lo suelta lentamente

-Estoy decepcionado contigo Ichimatsu! Esta vez solo usaste la Oz cuando usualmente no puedes estar quince minutos con la misma arma -Detrás de ellos un pequeño demonio rosa jugueteaba con pequeños mechones de su cabello

-Totti! -grita el joven ángel lanzándose sobre el demonio haciéndolo caer

-Jyushimatsu! Te prometí que vendría cada que tenga oportunidad!-con las mejillas encendidas forcejea contra los fuertes brazos del alado buscando un poco de aire- n… no puedo respirar Jyushimatsu!

-oh, lo siento totty! -le ayuda a levantarse- ne Totty, Choromatsu~ni e Ichimatsu me ayudan a entrenar para ser muy fuerte!

-Ya me imagino mi lindo Jyushi -con ternura revuelve el cabello del chico haciéndolo sonrojar- aunque no crees que es muy pronto para hacerlo pelear con Ichi!? En que piensan!

-Yo dije lo mismo.

-TU cállate Kusomatsu! -lo reprende- en todo caso que se supone que haces aquí? No soy un completo idiota como para creer que vienes aquí por gusto.

-Tsk… tan observador como siempre Ichi! -alejándose del hiperactivo ángel saca de entre sus ropas un sobre amarillo el cual emanaba un extraño brillo.

-ese es…?

-Así es mi querido Choro, este sobre viene directamente del cielo, sellado bajo la firma de Dios en persona.

-Nuestro señor mando esto!? -se acerca el padre tratando de tocar el sobre cuando Todomatsu lo aleja de el fulminándolo con la mirada

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! Este tipo de papel es especial. Solo su destinatario puede tocarla o en su defecto podría auto destruirse!

\- Ni quien quiera leer una carta proveniente de ese sujeto -bufa molesto mientras se ocultaba detrás del sacerdote ya que los destellos de la carta lastimaban su visión.

-Sé que ustedes los demonios mueren por leer algo así -mofándose del chico entrega la carta al arcángel- Léela detenidamente y piensa bien que harás después de esto…

-No seas tan dramático Totti!

Abriendo el sobre ve el mensaje, la caligrafía perfecta destacaba entre el papel dorado. Concentrado en su lectura, Choromatsu sentía como la sangre abandonaba su rostro mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez mas arrítmica, Leia el mensaje varias veces, sus manos temblaban y miraba desesperadp a quienes le rodeaban.

-Oi Choromatsu ¿Are you Ok? ¿What happened!?

-Despierta Pajachovski! , Que es lo que dice la maldita carta!?

-HAHAHA Choromatsu~ni parece una fantasma!

-No te rías Jyushimatsu es algo serio! -lo reprende el sacerdote- Dinos Choromatsu?

-Y…yo… -traga con dificultad, se sentía mareado y su estomago era atacado por un cosquilleo originado por el mar de emociones; Felicidad, enojo, tristeza, esperanza, frustración? No lo sabía del todo- Fui elegido para ser el sucesor de Dios…

-Que acabas de decir? -Ichimatsu es el primero en romper el silencio- Dime que todo esto es una maldita broma! -a pesar de las indicaciones de Todomatsu, Ichi le arrebata la carta entregándosela a Karamatsu. Al contacto con este la carta lentamente comienza a quemarse.

-ICHIAMTSU!QUE CREES QUE HACES!?

-KUSOMATSU LEE LA CARTA ANTES DE QUE SE CONSUMA!

-pero…

-AHORA!

-Yo lo hare! –aclama Totti arrebatando la carta la cual seguía consumiéndose lentamente por el fuego- Por medio de este documento, en puño y letra clasificados por la gracia y bla bla bla guía de nuestro señor de los cielos soberano bla bla bla bla~ gobernante de los reinos de bla~ bla~bla~ Y los mares los…

-Salta eso y ve a lo ultimo! -grita el demonio señalando la mitad del documento que faltaba por consumir- Hemos estado al pendiente del esfuerzo, capacidad, inteligencia, astucia y valor del Arcángel Choromatsu… ¿es enserio? -prosigue- Por este presente le informamos que ha sido elegido por el consejo como próximo sucesor y supremo gobernante del cielo… -dejando la palabra al aire cuando la carta es consumida por completo dejándola ilegible. EL silencio incomodo se hacía presente mientras el ambiente decaía, Ichimatsu hiperventilaba mientras reprimía las ganas de lanzarse contra el arcángel quien aun se veía fuera de lugar.

-Debes estar bromeando… -siendo presa de su odio, Ichimatsu comienza a desprender un aura oscura formando entre sus manos una gran Oz apuntando hacia Choromatsu

-Ves que me este riendo? -mira fijamente al demonio- Que mas hubiera deseado que esto fuera una jodida broma!

-Ichimatsu tranquilízate quieres! -interfiere el mensajero Mientras Jyushimatsu con un semblante serio se coloca frente ambos castaños retando la mirada de odio del demonio

-Quieres quitarte Jyushimatsu, No estoy para juegos!

-Lo hare solo si bajas el arma!

-Ichimatsu contrólate! -tratando de calmar al joven, Karamatsu lo abraza por la espalda sintiendo como este se tensaba mas

-S... suéltame Kusomatsu!

-Así que esta es tu manera de reaccionar ante esto? Ha! Bien dicen que La violencia es el único recurso del incompetente y el cobarde, siempre ocultando sus miedos e inseguridades tras una máscara de odio y superioridad ¿Crees que la fuerza física lo es todo?

-Choromatsu Tu tampoco lo provoques!

-Tsk no te quedas muy atrás! la traición no es más que la propia identidad del cobarde! -sin dañar al padre forcejea tratando de atacar al arcángel

-Pero… em, esto es bueno ¿no? -pregunta el padre sin soltar al demonio-Choromatsu Tienes un buen corazón y deseos de ayudar al prójimo, ser Dios debe ser un honor y Wow mi Ángel guardián será elegido para ello!

-No lo entiendes Karamatsu… -rindiéndose ante los brazos que lo sujetaban desaparece su arma. Al sentir como Karamatsu se relajaba este lo hace caer al suelo y mirando por última vez al arcángel camina dándole la espalda - No sé qué es lo que estés pensando Choro pero el plan original quedara en pie, Asesinare a Osomatsu -entra en la parroquia azotando la puerta dejando a los demás miembros con la piel erizada, enfadar al sucesor del inframundo no era algo que se podía dejar pasar a la ligera.

-No entiendo nada! -suspira con frustración mientras va detrás de su amante-

-… tu… Que planeas hacer Choromatsu? -susurra el mensajero tratando de calmar el ambiente y al joven ángel quien inconscientemente temblaba, Al ser un ser de luz inferior su cuerpo reaccionaba bruscamente a cualquier cambio espiritual cercano

-Yo… no lo sé, sabes que ser elegido para algo así es una oportunidad en un millón. Pero si aceptara estaría traicionando la confianza de Osomatsu, el tratado con Ichimatsu ¿Necesidad? Palabra cómoda con que el culpable se quita de encima la culpa, para arrojar en el vacio toda la soberbia y traición

\- haz lo que quieras pero por primera vez en tu vida como ser divino "Se Egoísta y ve por ti", no por Kara, no por Jyushi o por mi y mucho menos por Osomatsu, ve por ti mismo…

-Esto es tan complicado! -grita frustrado mientras se revuelve el cabello- siempre he visto por el bienestar y felicidad de quienes me rodean y ahora que tengo la opción de elegir…

-Solo es cuestión de que hables contigo mismo!

-tr…tratare… -suspira-

.

.

Dentro de la parroquia Ichimatsu caminaba deprisa ignorando la voz que lo llamaba infinidad de veces.

-ICHIMARTSU! Estas escuchándome? Oye! No corras así! -sabia exactamente a donde iría el menor, cada que se sentía frustrado este solía subir al campanario y sentarse en una de las ventanas a observar desde las alturas- I CHI MATSU!

-Quieres largarte y dejarme solo! -gruñe como si de un depredador se tratase- No quiero ver a nadie! No quiero estar con nadie y mucho menos contigo!

Sin importarle las señales de alerta que su cuerpo le indicaba, Karamatsu se acerca cada vez más al chico temiendo ser golpeado por este.

-Por qué no? -traga saliva antes de sentarse aun costado del demonio, quien para evitar contacto con el padre se sienta abrazando sus rodillas

-Porque eres molesto, odioso, apestas a perfume, haces que dese golpearte cada que intentas parecer genial, haces que mis manos suden, provocas que mi corazón golpe fuertemente contra mis costillas y es extraño! … es una sensación que nunca experimente antes… es odioso el tener que aparentar estar bien cuando lo único que quiero es besarte!

Recapacitando en sus palabras el rostro de Ichimatsu comienza a tornarse carmín intenso al igual que el padre, aquello los había tomado desprevenidos, el silencio se volvía incomodo e Ichimatsu no hacía más que ocultar el rostro entre sus rodillas.

-…my little ángel…

-Te dije que no me llamaras así! -suelta sus rodillas mirando con molestia al padre quien le sonreía con ternura haciendo que el demonio volviese a sonrojarse

-Ese sentimiento que dices odiar es el más bello de todos, Mi madre solía decir que la primera vez que te enamoras te cambia la vida para siempre y por más que lo intentes jamás lograras borrar ese sentimiento tan profundo.

-tsk… desearía no sentirme de esta manera, es molesto -recarga la cabeza en el hombro del sacerdote

-M… eso depende de cómo la veas –Su voz era casi como un ronroneo y eso irritaba mas al chico. Karamatsu ladeando un poco el rostro se acerca levemente a la oreja del demonio- para mí el estar enamorado es lo mejor que me ha pasado ya que eres tu mi primer amor…

El padre conocía bastante bien al demonio, Sabía que este solía avergonzarse cada vez que le insinuaba algo similar. Cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego. Intrigado por la falta de respuesta del chico decide abrir los ojos cuando los cálidos labios del menor se juntan con los suyos en un cálido y torpe beso.

Todo había pasado tan deprisa que el sacerdote no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, por primera vez Ichimatsu tomaba la iniciativa del beso.

-t…tal vez.. solo tal vez… t tu también eres mi primer amor -dice en casi un susurro mientras evita la mirada del mayor.

-Ichi… Ichimatsu! -sin decir más y conmovido por la alegría de su confesión, el padre se cuelga del cuello del demonio volviéndolo a besar de manera más pasional siendo correspondido por este- por favor… podrías volver a repetirlo

-Nn no!

-Come 'on my little angel~ Do it for me!

-Ya te dije que no! –toma delicadamente la mano del contrario entrelazando sus dedos.

-Eres cruel My little Angel~

.

-Ja! Quien lo diría!... creíste que no te reconoceríamos bajo los mantos de una monja querido príncipe -no muy lejos de donde la pareja se encontraban un Demonio observaba la escena desde las sombras- No solo te encontré Ichimatsu, si no que también colaboras con esos insectos con plumas, muy mal querido príncipe, espero que disfrutes tu estadía aquí, besa a ese humano cuantas veces puedas, siente lo que es el dolor de la traición humana antes de tu final -retirándose de la escena Totoko sonreía con satisfacción ante lo que había descubierto mientras regresaba al inframundo a través del portal-

 **Notas finales:**

Por fin otra semana más de cap, se que siempre digo lo mismo pero realmente agradezco a quienes siguen la historia! Espero que les agrade el capitulo y mi extraña forma de narrar(¿?) siempre estoy abierta para cualquier queja, sugerencias y/o consejos.

Y otra vez GRACIAS POR LEER!


	9. Chapter 9

**Te encontré 9**

Había pasado cerca de mes y medio desde el día en que Choromatsu recibió aquella carta. Desde que Ichimatsu se había abierto sentimentalmente al sacerdote y también desde que cierta Demonio había descubierto el paradero del segundo sucesor a la corona…

-Aaaahhh! Estoy cansado! No podemos tomar un respiro!?

-Por supuesto que No, Señorito Osomatsu –sentenciaba una joven demonio encargada del entrenamiento teórico para la corona.

-Tsk, Que fastidio... ¿Por qué Ichimatsu nunca hizo este tipo de tareas? ¿Ambos somos candidatos, no? -toma la pluma mas cerca comenzando a jugar con ella.

-Por supuesto que también lo hacía y déjeme decirle que su trabajo era mejor que el suyo señorito Osomatsu.

-Qué esta tratando de decir?

-Que él era un genio en las tareas que correspondían al trabajo de un Rey y usted un imbécil con buena imaginación cuando de torturas se tratan. Desearía que el joven Ichimatsu regresara para ser el nuevo Sucesor en lugar de un Idiota como usted! –La mujer boquiabierta por lo que acababa de gritarle a quien posiblemente seria su futuro rey miraba atónita a Osomatsu quien se limitaba a sonreír ladino- Ppperdoneme Señorito Osomatsu! Yo… me altere un poco! No... Se volverá a repetir.

-No hay problema… Iyami! -grita tronando los dedos. Al hacerlo un demonio con traje morado y grandes dientes toma a la mujer del brazo sin ser demasiado brusco

-Dígame Osomatsu~sama!

-Llévatela de mi vista! …. Oh y no olvides de hacer un corte transversal en sus alas. Quiero que sufra con cada movimiento, Ok

-Lo que usted Ordene~sanzu!

Y sin más ambos demonios desaparecen de la habitación mientras la mujer lloraba por clemencia. Así era la vida del primer hijo sucesor a la corona. Osomatsu tenía una gran cantidad de Seguidores como también de quienes le deseaban la muerte y preferían a Ichimatsu de sucesor, quienes eran bastantes a pesar de que este ultimo había escapado.

Las apuestas comenzaron desde el momento en el que sus Almas llegaron al infierno esto era una especie de entretenimiento para quienes Vivian bajo tierra al igual que era una forma de lamer las suelas de su futuro rey antes de tomar el poder.

-Jum, quien diría que ella siempre estuvo a favor de Ichimatsu -suspira aun aburrido- m… Hoy es fin de mes, iré a ver a Choromatsu -colocándose su típica chaqueta azul sale del cuarto en dirección al portal encontrándose en el pasillo a Totoko. La chica caminaba de una manera sospechosa mientras sonreía nerviosa tras la mirada de Osomatsu analizando cada detalle hasta ver un par de hojas secas enredadas en su cabello que la delataban.

-B…buenos días Osomatsu… Me tengo que ir a una junta importante - trata de evadir al demonio pasando a su costado pero es detenida por el antebrazo en un fuerte agarre haciéndola voltear de nuevo hacia el chico de ojos carmín.

-Adonde tan exaltada Totoko~chan?

-No te incumbe Osomatsu, ahora Déjame!

-jum lo haría de no ser porque alguien uso el portal sin mi permiso, alguna idea de quien fue?

-Aun no eres el Rey como para pedir tu permiso! -tira de su brazo zafándose con éxito sintiendo la fría mirada del Demonio

-Sabes que me molesta que usen mis cosas, más si se trata de un demonio de baja categoría! -dejando a la chica estática pasa de largo por el gran pasillo- Lo dejare pasar esta vez

-... Tsk lo odio! Lo odio! Lo odio! -Saliendo de su trance maldecía infinidad de veces al joven demonio cuando este se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos- Si eliminó a ese par de Idiotas el reino será completamente mío, ya no tendré que aguantar sus regaños y mucho menos seguir sus ordenes! Bien mi plan entrara en acción.

.

.

En la iglesia, Dentro de una de las habitaciones principales el ambiente era aun más pesado. Ichimatsu miraba con odio a todo el que se le acercaba en especial a Choromatsu quien después de leer la carta se encontraba totalmente distraído entre sus pensamientos, aun no tenía idea de que elección tomar o el cómo lo tomaría Osomatsu, Todomatsu desde otra esquina veía como su querido ángel Jyushimatsu le sonreía y jugaba con la Joven Homura quien venía a visitarlo cada que podía, eso le hacía hervir la sangre al más joven.

-Hello People~ I´m back! -decía el joven padre quien es recibido por tres miradas lo suficientemente frías como para asesinar a alguien

-Oh! Qué bien que ya llego Padre Karamatsu! Que tal su paseo por el pueblo? -Cuestionaba la chica, la única en recibirlo con una sonrisa al igual que Jyushi-

-Oh te equivocas pequeña Homura, no fue un simple paseo. Desde hace unas semanas el numero de posesiones ha aumentado en el pueblo y soy el único que puede calmar a sus inquietos corazones del sufrimiento…

-AH!? -Exaltado, Ichimatsu dirige la mirada hacia el padre- El numero aumento? Estas seguro que eran Demonios y no simples posesiones por algún espíritu maligno?

-… Em… hay diferencia? -cuestiona el padre recibiendo a cambio un golpe en el rostro por una de las sandalias de la monja

-Padre Karamatsu!? Esta bien?

-Jajaja! YO también quiero jugar! -Gritaba el ángel sacándose el zapato

-No Jyushimatsu~kun! Puedes lastimar mas al padre Karamatsu -Toma la mano del alado sonrojándose ligeramente

-Aaaaaahh! Es el Colmo! Me voy! -brama con molestia el más joven

-Todomatsu Quieres dejar de gritar! Necesito pensar! -lo reprende el arcángel

-AH!? Necesitas más tiempo!? Desde ese día te la has pasado dentro de tu propio mundo! Así que no debe afectarte que cualqueira de nosotros te grite!

-Quieres calmarte y dejar de gritar! –Vuelve a repetir- Eres muy molesto últimamente

-Ahora soy yo!? Porque no dijiste lo mismo hace unas horas cuando Jyushimatsu gritaba y golpeaba todo haciendo un total escándalo con sus idioteces! O cuando La Odiosa mocosa reía a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían? Que hay cuando el "Yo no necesito amigos, soy sombrío y ni el viento se me acerca" llenaba la habitación con Miles de gatos que no dejaban de maullar y aun así SOY AL UNICO QUE REGAÑAS!? Oh! Claro necesitas pensar! Solo di que dejaras a todos abajo por cumplir el único sueño que has tenido en ti vida de pajero con El Idiota de Osomats…

-TODOMATSU! YA BASTA!–Karamatsu Alza la voz reprendiendo al chico quien al instante se muerde el labio inferior impidiendo decir algo mas- Discúlpate -Ordena con voz severa mientras veía al chico fijamente, Muy pocas veces utilizaba este tono pero al ver la expresión decaída que ponían cada uno de los nombrados fue el detonante suficiente para el sacerdote- Comprendo que estés molesto, pero eso no te da derecho a actuar como lo has hecho.

-… tsk… necesito usar el baño -cortante, sale de la habitación dejando un silencio sepulcral-

-Y...Yo… será mejor que me vaya -susurra la chica mientras se dirige a la puerta

-Pequeña Homura no te molestes con él, y puedes venir otro día a visitarnos. A Jyushimatsu y a mí nos agrada tu compañía -Al escuchar aquello la joven vuelve a recuperar su sonrisa-

-La próxima vez que venga les traeré un poco mas de pan -susurra antes de marcharse- Vendré otro día Jyushimatsu~kun! , Nos vemos Ichimatsu~San, Que pase una bonita tarde padre Karamatsu! –sale corriendo de la habitación

-Bien, Chicos los dejo, tengo que asistir a otro hogar donde necesitan de mis servicios.

-Suerte karamatsu~ni!

-em… k…Kusomatsu… -con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, Ichimatsu se acercaba al sacerdote sin mirarlo a la cara- pp.. Podría ir… esta vez contigo? -menciona en casi un susurro tragando todo su orgullo

-Ichi…. My Little ángel! -se abalanza sobre el estrujándolo entre sus brazos- Claro que puedes venir conmino, nada me haria mas feliz que pasar el día con la persona que am…

-nno lo digas en voz alta Kusomatsu! -sonrojado a mas no poder cubre el rostro del contrario

-Nos vamos Choromatsu, cuida de Jyushi y el temperamento explosivo de Totti

-Ichimatsu! -lo detiene el mayor mirándolo con seriedad- No dejes que te encuentren…

-Sé cómo cuidarme -tira de su brazo alejándose del mayor- Solo preocúpate de tus problemas.

En el pueblo Ichimatsu caminaba a un costado del padre los habitantes no podían el evitar mirar al joven sacerdote y a su acompañante la hermana Ichimatsu de mirada violeta atrayente para cualquier mortal que la mirase a los ojo. A pesar de su cara de pocos amigos tenía un rostro bastante atractivo para hombres y mujeres (cualidades de Demonio).

-Jum~ que te pareció verme en acción my Little Ángel? Fantástico no? Fue suuuper!

-Tsk, deja de alardear Kusomatsu y de una vez te advierto que ni creas que volveré a ser tu ayudante en todo esto. Mucho menos me obligues a entrar en la misma había que un poseído!

-Why not my Little Angel?

-pprque es... Es peligroso, si efectivamente se trata de un demonio este podría reconocerme al instante e intentar llevarme ante mi hermano –hace una leve pausa mirando fijamente al sacerdote- Esta vez tuve suerte de que se tratará de un espíritu y no un demonio.

-Como dese mi amada dama -Toma la mano del chico besando el dorso de esta.

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMARÁS AS...

-Padre Karamatsu! -Chillaba una joven alcanzando a ambos jóvenes- Por favor... mi... Mi hermana esta... Por favor tiene que venir! -Jala del brazo de bosques en dirección a una pequeña choza donde otros cuatro pequeños lloraban en la entrada.

-Que fue lo que ocurrió!?

-Mi pequeña hermana... Ella grita que será el próximo rey del infierno... Mientras su voz se d... Haga algo por favor!

Entrando en la casa el ambiente era muy diferente, un aura oscura rodeaba a quienes se adentraba en ella, Karamatsu inconscientemente se tambaleaba al caminar era mucha la opresión de aquel aura. Cuando el padre estuvo a punto de caer Ichimatsu lo toma del brazo ayudándolo.

-Tal parece que este es un demonio muy fuerte. ... No sé qué hace aquí. -Susurra cerca del padre mientras un brillo violeta destellaba en sus ojos- Sabes qué hacer con ellos. Me quedare cerca por si las cosas se salen de control

-Ichimatsu ponte esto -le extiende sus gafas de sol-

-No lo hare! -exclama

-Haz lo que te pido! -sentencia con voz autoritaria haciendo que el demonio a regañadientes las tome colocándoselas

-No quieres ser reconocido y Tu mirada te delataría o no? -se despide con un casto beso dejando estático al menor mientras sus mejillas se tornan rosadas

-N… no es momento para eso Karamatsu! –Saliendo de sus pensamientos grita en dirección al joven mientras este cierra la puerta con un sonoro golpe- Todo estará bien con él

Fuera de la habitación Ichimatsu se encontraba sentado escuchando con atención todo lo que pasaba dentro. Rezos, cantos gritos por parte del demonio dentro de la niña, su madre gritaba los mismos rezos que el padre. Se había extendido por cinco horas hasta que el silencio sepulcral inundo la casa, el aura oscura se había congelado, todo estaba en una especie de pausa. Intrigado, Ichimatsu se apega aun más a la puerta tratando de escuchar más.

-Parece que todo está bajo control -susurra el sacerdote con cansancio en la voz

-M…mama? -en un hilo de voz la niña mira en dirección de si madre mientras espesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Bien, parece que mi trabajo aquí está hecho -agotado, toma su maletín guardando todos y cada uno de los instrumentos usados. Bajando la guardia un grito ensordecedor rompe con el prolongado silencio y Karamatsu en un parpadeo se encontraba en el suelo. Alza la mirada encontrando a Ichimatsu frente suyo mientras sujetaba su gran Oz deteniendo lo que parecía una gran garra.

-ICHIM…

-Karamatsu! -calla al padre antes de que este pronunciara su nombre frente al otro demonio- -K...Karamatsu... Toma a la familia y Huye!

-Que!?

-AHORA! -Soltando un grito desgarrador empuja al demonio dándole oportunidad al sacerdote de tomar a la madre e hija y salir del lugar dejando solos a ambos demonios.

-tu... No eres un alma cualquiera o me equivoco querida? -Gruñe el demonio mientras lentamente su figura se vuelve más humana- No crees que esos lentes son muy dolorosos para una linda monja?-ríe sonoramente mirando de pies a cabeza al castaño mientras este continuaba en silencio- Acaso no te mostraron modales en el monasterio hermana!?

La familia continuaba corriendo calles abajo hasta que una de las pequeñas cae siendo auxiliada por el sacerdote quien sin dudarlo la toma en brazos llegando hasta el sendero al pueblo

-Vayan al pueblo y pidan asilo, necesito regresar.

-Padre Karamatsu! Q que fue eso!? -cuestiona la madre

-No puede dejar sola a la hermana Ichi! -Lloraba una de las niñas.

-Lo se… Yo regresaré para ayudar a Ichimatsu! -menciona con ternura recibiendo el asentimiento de las pequeñas.

Desesperado corre hacia Ichimatsu usando todo el potencial que sus piernas le podían ofrecer cayendo varias veces en el camino sin importarle que sus rodillas comenzaban a sangrar por las raspaduras este continuaba corriendo...

.

No muy lejos del lugar Todomatsu se encontraba frente a la pequeña fuente del pueblo. Observaba como varias parejas se acercaban tirando una moneda pidiendo estar juntos

-Tsk Estúpido Choromatsu, Tonto Karamatsu, Ichimatsu engreído, Jyushimatsu... Ah... No soporto sentirme de esta forma... -Suspira con pesadez mientras se recuesta en la banca- todo sería más sencillo si esa Mocosa no existiera... M... Seré la muerte oficial en quinientos dieciséis años mas así que podría... Aaahhhh! Es mucho tiempo! -Vuelve a mirar fijamente a las parejas- los aborrezco, me enferma tanta miel!

-Entonces deberías decirle a Choromatsu~ni que te duele!

-QUE HACES AQUI JYUSHIMATSU! -Grita fe sobremanera mientras el alado le sonríe ampliamente

-Yo quería estar con Totty!

-... Tonto -ríe con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas- Nn...No deberías estar acompañando a la campesina!?

-Ella se fue hace rato... -se sienta a su lado-

-Ah... Ya veo... -Cortante, se sienta abrazando sus piernas evitando el contacto con el chico que no dejaba de sonreírle-... Ella... Es buena chica

-sip, sí, lo es. Sabe cocinar cosas muy ricas!

-Si, lo hace.

-Oh! Y también Ama pintar ! -Agrega el ángel hablando con entusiasmo- Me hará un retrato!... Nunca me han pintado en mi vida... Duele?

-Idiota ella no pintará en ti, usará un lienzo.

-Ah!... Y también Le gusta cant...

-PODRIAMOS DEJAT DE HABLAR DE ELLA PORFAVOR!

-... Totty, estas enojado?

*... que si estoy enojado? No, que va! Solo quiero matarlo lenta y dolorosamente mientras tomo tu mano maldito ángel distraído! * -Gritaba para sus adentros.

-No, no lo estoy. Anda vamos a casa antes de que se preocupen más.-levantándose de la banca le da la espalda al chico quien lo detiene por la muñeca señalando hacia la fuente.

-Totty que es eso? -Cuestiona al más joven mientras este resignado regresa con el castaño.

-Ese es una fuente de los deseos. Parejas jóvenes se acercan a ella lanzando una moneda para pedir un deseo.

-Wooo! Yo quiero hacerlo!

-Jyushimatsu no tienes monedas -suspira con pesadez al ver la cara de cachorro del contrario- esta bien toma -le entrega una de las monedas humanas que solía cargar para emergencias. El alado al tener en mano aquella moneda la acerca a su boca, cierra los ojos con fuerza y susurra algo antes de lanzarla.

-Satisfecho? Ahora vamos a casa.

-Totty de verdad se cumplirá mi deseo?

-Eso depende de la fuerza con la que lo hayas pedido...

-jum~ espero y sea verdad! -dando saltitos llega detrás del demonio- Mi deseo fue siempre estar a lado de Todomatsu!

Al escucharlo, el joven demonio se detiene en seco. Sus sentimientos eran un caos, aun se sentía molesto por lo de la chica, frustrado por no saberse controlar pero sobre todo deseoso de abalanzarse sobre Jyushimatsu y jamás soltarlo. Lo amaba y era un hecho. Ser el mejor amigo de la persona a la que amas con locura, puede ser un veneno que termine en tragedia.

-Jyushimatsu... Tengo algo que preguntarte -nervioso Sujeta con fuerza sus ropas tratando de tomar el valor suficiente para decir dos simples palabras "Me Gustas"

-Ah? Que ocurre Totty?

-Veras... Jyushimatsu -Toma aire tratando de relajarse un poco cuando un estruendo irrumpe en la escena haciendo que ambos jóvenes mirasen en dirección al ruido.

-Que fue eso? -Cuestiona Jyushi

-Parece una presencia del infierno... Una bastante poderosa! Vamos a Ver Jyushimatsu! -Tomando la mano del castaño corren hacia donde el ambiente era más pesado detrás de una señal de humo surcaba el cielo.

.

Choromatsu por su parte aun se encontraba dentro de la habitación tomando una taza de té.

-Tengo muy poco tiempo para decidir… Yo siempre he deseado ser elegido para una tarea de esa magnitud… o eso creía hasta que conocí a Osomatsu… -deja la tasa aun costado dejándose caer en el sofá cerrando los ojos- Talvez necesite dormir un poco mas…

A los pocos minutos de retomar el sueño siente un peso sobre el inmovilizándolo, Trata de abrir los ojos pero un trazo de tela le impedía la visión. Comienza a forcejear pero aquellas manos se aferraban mas a el

*esto va mal, no hay nadie que tenga ese tipo de fuerza a menos que sea…un Demonio…*

-Ichimatsu deja de jugar! -grita molesto, las manos de quien lo apresaba se detuvieron por un momento segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes hasta que el joven sobre el arcángel recuperando la firmeza del agarre ahora con mas fuerza le ataba las manos- Detente! -vuelve a gritar al no poder escapar de su encierro.

Contra su cuello chocaba la respiración del contrario besando cada rincón del mismo, elevando sus respiraciones sin basilar, mete su diestra por entre las ropas del ángel rosando levemente su entrepierna notando como este se tensaba- PARA! -Vuelve a gritar pero este no lo escuchaba, tirando del cuerpo del ángel lo coloca boca abajo mientras recorre con el índice la extensión del alado -que Harás!? Sera mejor que te largues! -sin recibir respuesta, las manos del contrario vuelven a sujetar su virilidad comenzando a masturbarlo- d…detente! -gritaba con impotencia pero su captor seguía sin pronunciar palabra o sonido alguno.

Besos recorrían la espalda del chico mientras este se estremecía , deseaba que todo eso terminara ya, su cabeza dejaba de pensar con racionalidad siendo controlado por el placer del momento.

El vaivén de la mano del contrario no se detenía haciéndolo con más fuerza cada vez. La habitación comenzaba a llenarse de gemidos y la temperatura aumentaba hasta que la mano del joven logrando su cometido se detiene dejando agotado al arcángel –Os…Osomatsu… d dijiste que no lo harías! –su labio temblaba mientras sus pulmones trataban de recobrar el aire

El demonio baja del sofá alejándose a paso lento de la habitación, con las pocas fuerzas que aun mantenía Choromatsu trata de ver el rostro de su captor mirando por última vez aquellos ojos carmín reflejando rabia en ellos.

-Siempre mantengo mis promesas Choromatsu… y tu? …. Esta decidido, Matare a Ichimatsu y me volveré el próximo Rey -azotando la puerta sale de la habitación. Dejando solo al arcángel , aun le costaba recuperar el aliento, logra sentarse desatando sus muñecas notando las marcas de las ataduras ¿Qué había hecho para hacer enojar al Demonio de tal manera?.

Arrastra los pies llegando al pequeño calendario de gatos colgado en la pared quedando boquiabierto "Hoy era el día de su encuentro", lo había olvidado por completo, agregando que lo había llamado Ichimatsu sabiendo cuanto odiaba este a su hermano… -Lo he arruinado… -golpeaba levemente su cabeza en varias ocasiones. -Tengo que llegar con el antes de que haga algo por mi culpa- Corre en dirección al demonio cuando un fuerte estruendo hace vibrar a la iglesia. -OSOMATSU!

.

-Estoy seguro que te he visto antes pequeña monja! -ríe el demonio mientras trata de atacar al joven quien con su Oz detenía cada movimiento- Hare que hables y gimas de dolor!

*Tengo que alejarlo lo más posible del pueblo* -lanza su Oz en dirección al Demonio distrayéndolo lo suficiente para correr hacia el lado contrario

-NO escaparas pequeña monja! Esto apenas esta comenzando! -brama a sus espaldas, lluvia de rocas y arboles caían cerca del cuerpo del chico mientras este trataba de esquivar cada uno pero un gran tronco cae frente suyo haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente hiriéndolo,

-ICHIMAATSU! -Grita el sacerdote estando a unos cuantos metros del cuerpo del joven demonio-

-T…tTE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS KARAMATSU!

-Esa voz… -el demonio toma por la barbilla al ojilila mientras este forcejeaba, retira los lentes de sol rompiéndolos-

-ICHIMATSU! -Vuelve a gritar el sacerdote con desesperación

-Déjame ver tus ojos, me pareció ver un lindo color -vuelve a reír mofándose del chico quien lentamente deja de forcejear-

-Kusomatsu… -susurra antes de que su cuerpo sea envuelto en llamas negras desplegando sus largas alas oscuras dejando estático al demonio que aun lo sujetaba

-Tu eres… -suelta el agarre del menor hincándose a sus pies- n… no lo sabia, perdone mi insolencia!

Chasqueando la lengua, Ichimatsu vuelve agitar sus alas mientras destellos violetas se hacían presentes en su mirada. A lo lejos Karamatsu atónito veía la escena, podía jurar que aquel demonio justo ahora le besaba los pies al castaño.

-Dime que hacías aquí y quien te mando! -con voz severa y autoritaria mira al demonio que solo se encogía de hombros

-f… fui enviado… yo no sabía que estaría usted presente mi señor, Yo solo seguía ordenes!

-sera mejor que hables ahora -con poca paciencia coloca su oz contra el cuello del contrario- Acaso te mando padre? O fue el maldito de Osomatsu?

-n.. No señor!… -traga saliva con dificultad observando la Oz muy cerca de su cuello- Se hará una rebelión contra la familia real… y su líder está iniciando guerras dentro de nuestra especie. Sera mejor que se cuide o vendrán por ustedes… -Ichimatsu se acerca mas al contrario analizando su mirada, parecía asustado pero seguro de sus palabras- Nuestro líder es alguien cercano a la corona tenga cuidado… -El sonido de una flecha se hace presente alejando al ojilila del ahora inerte cuerpo del demonio, aquella flecha había dado directo en un órgano vital terminando con su vida.

-Vaya! Vaya, si que te hace falta mas condición hermanito jajá mira como te dejo ese demonio inferior, que bien que llegue antes

-Que mierda haces aquí Osomatsu!?

-Dije que vendría por ti, cumpliré con la tradición y me quedare con Choro~Chan!

-Crees que por estos rasguños ahora tienes la ventaja? -mofándose del mayor rasga parte del largo vestido de monja para mayor movilidad- Quien diría que sería una noche como esta en la que me haría el Rey absoluto.

-Creí que no querías ese titulo hermanito -agitando sus alas por ultima vez, toca tierra caminando hacia el menor- Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? Acaso planeas quedarte con Choromatsu!? No solo te basta con tener a mas de la mitad del infierno a tu favor, si no que también planeas quedarte con lo que es mío.

-Ah? De que rallos estas hablando!?

-Cuida esa boquita, aun soy tu hermano mayor!

-Tú no eres mi hermano! -aclara con firmeza mientras ambos se desafían con la mirada. A unos cuantos metros Karamatsu veia atónito como Ichimatsu hablaba con ese otro demonio que había aparecido y se auto nombraba su hermano mayor. Inconscientemente sus piernas temblaban por la presencia demoniaca que liberaban aquellos dos cuando es detenido por Todomatsu y Jyushi

-Karamatsu, no podemos acercarnos es peligroso

-pero Ichimatsu esta!

-El no es débil y lo sabes! -agrega el menor- confía en él… Tal vez Ichimatsu nunca te lo mencionó pero… él es el segundo candidato para ser le Rey de las tinieblas, hay una tradición donde deben matarse entre todos los candidatos hasta quedar solo uno… Se decidió hacerlo de esta manera ya que era difícil decidir que hermano se queda y quien se ira… oh! Y el otro candidato es la pareja oficial de Choromatsu!

-Cállate toti! -agitando sus alas Choro se acerca a los otros chicos observando con preocupación a ambos demonios intercambiar palabra mientras se aferraban cada vez mas a sus armas preparados para atacar en cualquier minuto.

-Que? Esp… entonces Ichimatsu… -con un hilo de voz mira de nuevo hacia el menor- El no puede morir… Yo dije que lo protegería y eso hare! -sale de su escondite corriendo hacia ambos demonios siendo seguido a regañadientes por Choromatsu- DEJA EN PAZ A ICHIMATSU! -furioso comienza a lanzar piedras hacia el demonio de ojos carmín.

-Ah? Así que eres tu el sacerdote insignificante que retiene a mi Choro~chan?

-Que Mierda haces KARAMATSU! REGRESA AHORA!

Osomatsu mira de reojo como la expresión de su hermano se transformaba a una de preocupación haciéndolo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Así que… te preocupa la vida de este simple humano o no hermanito?

-Esto es entre tu y yo, a el déjalo fuera Osomatsu! -punta hacia el demonio con su Oz.

-Lotería! Así que por fin descubriste que tienes sentimientos? Jajaja como hermano mayor me hubiera encantado aconsejarte y hablarte de todas estas mierdas del amor pero… No es lo mío -sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro toma de nuevo su arma lanzándola en dirección al sacerdote, El grito desgarrador de Ichimatsu irrumpía en la escena mientras Karamatsu caía lentamente. El dolor en su pecho incrementaba y le era imposible respirar con normalidad… moriría? Se preguntaba. Su visión se hacía cada vez mas borrosa, miro por última vez a Ichimatsu dedicándole una cálida sonrisa mientras este lloraba amargamente sobre su rostro…

-No me dejes…

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Perdón por la tardanza! problemas con la compu -me borro varios documentos y entre ellos la conti de esta historia y otras mas...

Pero bueno hice lo que pude para reescribirlo similar al original aunque creo que hasta escribi algunas cosillas mas, creo que quedo Muy largo el fic, pesaba hacerlo en dos partes pero naa al cheto! no es que tenga miedo que mi compu lo volviera a borrar… ahora tengo que recordar un poco de mi otra historia "Mesera para Llevar" Por si alguien gusta leer la historia es un Riren jeje

Sin mas muchas gracias por su apoyo y seguir la historia!

Nos vemos en quince días(¿?)


	10. Chapter 10

**Te encontré 10**

-Hey! ya está despertando!

-Tu crees? Parece que tuvo una pesadilla.

-Y quien no! Después de ver la cara de esas enfermeras mastodontes y los gorilas de seguridad hasta yo las tendría!

\- Mejor guarda silencio y dedícate a respirar Osomatsu.

-Pff eres cruel Pajerovski~

-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!

Gritaban los hermanos alborotadores despertando al segundo hijo que aun se mantenía acostado en el reducido sofá de hospital.

Karamatsu, con un leve dolor de cabeza se reincorpora en el asiento sujetándose con fuerza el pecho. Había jurado que estaba sangrando, miro sus manos desesperado encontrándolas totalmente limpias, no había rastro de sangre.

-Brothers? ... -apenas podía gesticular Palabra su garganta estaba seca ¿Había vuelto a gritar mientras dormía? toca sus mejillas notando como estas se encontraban húmedas

-Te sientes bien Karamatsu? Te vez muy pálido, casi como Ichimatsu~nisan! -reía el quinto hermano mientras señalaba hacia una esquina de la habitación donde joven de sudadera morada al escuchar su nombre se levanta con pereza saliendo de la vista de sus hermanos.

-A dónde vas Ichimatsu~nisan!? -cuestionaba el menor al ver como este abandonaba el cuarto

-Necesito cagar -Grita desde el pasillo

-Que todo salga bien Ichimatsu~nisan! -volvía a gritar Jyushi con su peculiar inocencia.

-Grítalo mas fuerte Ichimatsu! Parece que los del piso de abajo no te escucharon bien!

-Deja de seguirles la corriente Todomatsu! -Lo reprende el tercer hermano- Que acaso no se pueden comportar en un lugar público?

-Tranquilo ChoroWaifu~ deja a los niños disfrutar de la vida -poco duro la burla del mayor cuando es golpeado por el chico de sudadera roja

-Comamos Ramen!

-Jyushimatsu esto es un hospital no se puede tener tal cosa. Al igual que nosotros. Esta prohibido que en una habitación tenga más de un acompañante! Alguien deberá irse a casa.

-Como si fuera tan fácil una decisión así! -menciona el sexto Matsuno- Decir que hermano se irá fuera y quien se quedara.

-p...puedes repetir eso? -pide el joven de sudadera azul mientras sostiene su cabeza, esas palabras eran exactamente las mismas que había dicho Choromatsu en sus sueños

-De verdad te sientes bien Karamatsu?

Sus pensamientos Nocturnos ahora eran más nítidos y Los recuerdos llegaron como puñales atravesando su corazón junto con la imagen de aquella hermosa monja de ojos violetas quien lloraba amargamente sobre su pecho podía verla perfectamente, su mirada reflejaba dolor y a la vez lo observaban con ternura "ICHIMATSU" grito una voz en su cabeza haciéndolo ponerse de pie tambaleándose hasta llegar al marco de la puerta.

-Espera Karamatsu! -Osomatsu trata de ir tras su hermano pero es detenido por la delgada mano del menor de los Matsuno quien lo veía con seriedad.

-Osomatsu Nisan, no crees que es hora de que esos dos se reúnan?

-De que hablas Totti? Que acaso no viste el estado en el que estaba Kusomatsu!? Podría caer en cualquier momento y si nosotros no estamos con él...

-Por favor no finjas mas y deja a ese par vivir feliz! Ahora es su oportunidad de serlo -sentencio con voz firme algo poco común del menor

-tsk, Que hagan lo que quieran... Me voy a casa -bufa molesto dándoles la espalda a sus hermanos

-Hey Osomatsu! -Antes de que el mayor abandone la habitación Todomatsu tira de su sudadera haciendo que este vuelva a mirarlo- Que tú te hayas dado por vencido no significa que ellos también dejen de buscar su felicidad. -Desasiéndose del agarre del menor Osomatsu tira de sus ropas alejándose de los presentes.

-¿De qué rallos estaban hablando ustedes dos? -Cuestionaba Choromatsu- como sea, Jyushimatsu ve por Ichimatsu y Karamatsu yo me quedare en el hospital a cuidar de Totty...

-No! -grita el menor de los Matsuno- Ellos saben el camino a casa, tarde o temprano se irán. O de seguro ellos ya están con mama y papa.

-m... estas muy extraño el día de hoy Totti, Jyushimatsu verifica que padre y madre estén tranquilos.

-Bien me voy -a regañadientes y sin perder su sonrisa Jyushi sale de la habitación dejando solos al tercer y sexto hermano

-Totti... me... tu me podrías hablar más acerca de esa supuesta segunda vida?

-Ch... CHOROMATSU~NISAN! -se abalanza hacia su hermano mayor rompiendo en lagrimas como si de un niño pequeño se tratase- nunca creí que dijeras eso!

-Idiota no te muevas mucho o te lastimaras! -se queja el mayor tratando separar a su hermano, pero al notar las lagrimas de este Choromatsu comienza a acariciar su cabello reconfortándolo- ... Totti seguro estas bien? Si quieres podemos dejar esta plática para después...

\- NO! Yo estoy bien, es solo que... anhelaba tanto el momento en el que alguien más de nosotros me creyera.

-Pero tienes a Ichi me equivoco? Solo ustedes siguen esta especie de juego...

-no es un juego! Y ahora me escucharas con atención y prometerás que ninguna palabra saldrá por tu boca hasta que yo termine!

-Bien -ríe con ternura mientras despeina el cabello del menor- te escuchare con atención.

.

.

-Ichimatsu... -susurra mientras seguía corriendo por entre los pasillos buscando señal alguna del cuarto hermano pero este parecía haber dejado el gran hospital.

Tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos e Ichimatsu era la mejor opción para ello No Osomatsu y sus consejos de olvidar todo, NO Todomatsu que nunca era claro con lo que quería decir, No Choromatsu que estaba igual o más perdido que él.

-Ha visto a alguien con mi mismo rostro pero con una sudadera morada? -revolvía su cabello mientras gritaba por los pasillos, Tenia que encontrarlo lo antes posible. Si conocía lo bastante bien al menor este se encontraría Solo en algún lugar alto. Detiene el paso ahora corriendo en dirección contraria "El Helipuerto del Hospital"

Las escaleras parecían no terminar jamás, a pesar de tener una buena condición física le era imposible mantener una correcta respiración pero al llegar al ultimo escalón abre de golpe a su vez que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

.

.

 **~Flashback~**

-Así que... te preocupa la vida de este simple humano o no hermanito? -Osomatsu reía con sarcasmo enfureciendo al ojilila.

-Esto es entre tú y yo, a él déjalo fuera Osomatsu! -apunta hacia el demonio con su Oz.

-Lotería! Así que por fin descubriste que tienes sentimientos? Jajaja como hermano mayor me hubiera encantado aconsejarte y hablarte de todas estas mierdas del amor pero... No es lo mío -sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro toma de nuevo su arma lanzándola en dirección al sacerdote.

El grito desgarrador de Ichimatsu irrumpía en la escena mientras Karamatsu caía lentamente y el dolor en su pecho incrementaba haciéndole imposible respirar con normalidad... moriría? Se preguntaba. Su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa, miro por última vez a Ichimatsu dedicándole una cálida sonrisa mientras este lloraba amargamente sobre su rostro...

-No me dejes... -en un hilo de voz toma el rostro del sacerdote mientras rosa sus labios contra los suyos

-My Little Angel... -susurra con voz apenas audible a su vez trataba de limpiar las lagrimas del demonio- Nunca... creí que llorarías por alguien... como yo -trata de sonreírle con naturalidad

-Aun así eres capaz de decir cosas tan dolorosas Kusomatsu... -menciona entre lagrimas

-OSOMATSU! -Agitando sus alas entra el arcángel encarando al demonio oji rojo- Que es lo que has hecho!? -quitándose las guirnaldas que rodeaban su cabeza las coloca sobre la herida del sacerdote el cual al contacto cambiaba su expresión por una más serena- Esto se encargara de purificar la herida y calmar el dolor por muy poco tiempo. Sabes Ichimatsu, Nunca creí que en mi vida llegaría a ver a un demonio llorar por un humano, Mucho menos a un heredero a la Corona.

-n... no estoy llorando! Pajarevhovski -afirma mientras se talla los ojos quitando residuo alguno que lo delatara

-Me resulta perturbador ver a un Demonio llorar -se aproximan Todomatsu junto a Jyushi mientras señalaban al ojilila

-Tu cállate Todomatsu! -refunfuñaba el Demonio mientras el menor soltaba pequeñas risitas ignorando por un momento en la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- Me siento traicionado... nunca creí que Todomatsu~chan también se uniera al lado de los emplumados! Sabes Siempre te creí con las alas en dirección más hacia infierno que hacia el cielo -menciona con sarcasmo mientras lentamente se acerca al cuerpo del sacerdote siendo Ichimatsu el primero en meterse en su camino-

-Sera mejor que te alejes de él! -Con la mirada fija en el Oji rojo Toma su Oz siendo detenido por Choromatsu.

-Por fin te pondrás serio Ichimatsu? Ha! Me impresiona! -se relame el labio inferior mientras nuevamente muestra su arma, la sonrisa macabra no se hizo esperar- Ya sé! Hay que jugar como en los viejos tiempos. Amo las apuestas... que dices Hermanito?

-Osomatsu déjalo y regresa -Interviene Choromatsu apartando ambos demonios- Hablare contigo mas tarde, me escuchaste!?

-Que harás en ese lapso Choromatsu? Ir a los brazos de mi hermano o a los del sacerdote? Oh! Espera. Posiblemente el no vuelva a sentir nada... Los Muertos ya no sienten!

Sin hacer uso de razón e invadido por la ira, Ichimatsu se abalanza contra el demonio mayor golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo. Al ver la oportunidad Sujeta su Oz a milímetros del cuello de este.

\- Vuelve a repetir eso maldito -haciendo un leve movimiento rosa la piel del contrario ocasionando que grandes y espesas gotas de sangre resbalaran por su cuello, pero Osomatsu no hacía más que sonreír ante las provocaciones de su hermano, esto Rabiaba aun mas al Ojilila hasta llegar al punto donde sus nudillos apretaban cada vez más su arma mientras amargas lágrimas seguían brotando por el rostro del castaño hasta que Choromatsu posa su diestra en el hombro del demonio menor.

\- Ya vasta Ichimatsu... Tenemos que llevar a Karamatsu a curación lo antes posible! Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser la herida de un Demonio!

Haciendo nuevamente uso de razón, se separa del cuerpo sangrante del oji rojo dándole la espalda corre en dirección a Karamatsu. Al tener la guardia baja, Osomatsu aprovecha el momento lanzándose contra el cuerpo del menor golpeándolo directamente con sus puños.

Ichimatsu correspondía a cada ataque del mayor, maldiciendo por dentro el no haber ingresado a mas lecciones de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo algo en lo que Osomatsu era experto.

Dejando sus armas de lado ambos usaban sus propios puños para agredir al contrario lo cual era una gran desventaja para el joven demonio

-Choromatsu! Tenemos que ayudara Kara! No sobrevivirá por más tiempo -gritaba Todomatsu mientras sujetaba la mano del sacerdote- su temperatura está bajando HAZ ALGO! SE SUPONE QUE ÉL ES TU PROTEGIDO NO?

-Choromatu~ni! -Jyushi borrando su sonrisa del rostro miraba con preocupación hacia la pelea que parecía no terminar entre Ichimatsu y Osomatsu- Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Porque tengo que ser Yo el que tome la decisión! -gritaba el arcángel, Sabia que como Arcángel lo correcto era el proteger a su humano, aun no era su momento de partir pero su subconsciente le gritaba que ayudara al Demonio, No quería ver morir a Osomatsu...

-CHOROMATSU! -volvía a repetir el chico de mirada inocente sacando al Arcángel de entre sus pensamientos.

-Jyushimatsu! Toma al Sacerdote y llega lo antes posible a la sacristía, Todomatsu ve por Homura y dile que es urgente que vaya a la iglesia yo estaré con ustedes lo antes posible

Ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza agitando sus alas para cumplir con las órdenes del mayor. Choromatsu sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero su corazón gritaba lo contrario, antes de partir en auxilio al sacerdote mira de reojo por última vez a Osomatsu quien gira el rostro hacia el arcángel.

Podía leer perfectamente el rostro de Osomatsu le suplicaba que se quedara mientras este seguía esquivando a Ichimatsu. Pero lo entendió, Sus caminos eran completamente distintos, Habían perdido su tiempo con aquellas hermosas mentiras acerca de escapar juntos... Nunca olvidaría la alegría de esos momentos ni la satisfacción de haber vivido su primer y último amor.

-Espero y algún día me perdones por esto Osomatsu... -murmura entre dientes y sin mirar atrás agita sus alas dejando al Chico de ojos esmeralda que por primera vez experimentaba el dolor en el pecho llamado "decepción".

Aquel sentimiento mezclado con rabia agilizaba sus reflejos y fuerza haciéndole cada vez más complicado esquivar los ataques a Ichimatsu. Los golpes y heridas seguían repartiéndose entre ambos contrincantes ambos sangraban de sobremanera pero sus cuerpos no se detenían. "Venganza" era la motivación de ambos Demonios.

-Ichimatsu! Sera mejor que dejes a tu Oni~san en esto y mueras de una vez!

-Ya te lo dije YO NO TENGO HERMANOS! -volvía a sus tácticas de combate ambos estaban exhaustos pero el orgullo era el suficiente para no arrodillarse ante el otro. La pelea proseguía hasta que el sonido de aplausos fuertes y pausados, ese sonido les era familiar, lo odiaban desde niños.

-Excelente! Prosigan con esta masacre ya que De esto solo quedara un ganador! EL idiota impulsivo o el Sádico antisocial, Quien será nuestro próximo Rey! -exclama con burla una voz rasposa y familiar haciendo que ambos contrincantes miraran en su dirección- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Ichimatsu, dos años? Tres? No importa eso ahora... Totoko tenia razón, te queda muy bien ese traje de nodriza.

-Tsk ... Tougou que hace aquí? -Ichimatsu escupe la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca en forma de protesta- NO se supone que debería estar besando el trasero de mi padre?

-Se lo dije Señor, debe hacer algo con ese par. Le mintieron al Rey todo este tiempo! Ahora aplique un castigo sobre ellos y elimínelos de la lista de sucesió...

-Veo que están ansiosos por usar esa silla -ignorando a la chica, el demonio mayor de sonrisa macabra se acerca a ambos hermanos analizándolos de pies a cabeza- pero... lo hacen de la manera incorrecta -ríe con sarcasmo ganando la mirada de odio del ojilila- Se olvidan que la prole también desea ver este espectáculo, por lo tanto La fecha del encuentro estará escrita y esta vez -mira con severidad al demonio de mirada violeta quien inconscientemente evitaba contacto visual con él - esta vez no podrán esconderse -truena los dedos haciendo aparecer un pequeño portal entrando en el seguido a regañadientes por Totoko y Osomatsu quien antes de entrar por completo le sonríe de manera satisfactoria al menor.

-Ichimatsu, recuerda que padre sabe donde estas y si quieres proteger a ese moribundo sacerdote será mejor que regreses conmigo... si lo hacer tal vez te deje vivir como mi sexy secretaria con traje de nodriza

-Antes muerto que seguir ordenes tuyas idiota!

-Deseo concedido hermanito... oh! Por cierto mándale saludos a mi Pajarevhovski...

.

.

Dentro de la habitación del sacerdote reinaba el silencio, los más jóvenes dormían a los pies de la cama, Homura no hacía mucho que había dejado la iglesia después de purificar la herida junto a Choromatsu, había sido un proceso bastante largo y doloroso para el sacerdote pero gracias a las habilidades del arcángel se había logrado con éxito.

-Karamatsu? -arrastrando los pies al caminar Ichimatsu aparece en el umbral de la puerta encontrando al sacerdote durmiendo profundamente mientras Choromatsu de pie junto a la cama miraba a la nada- C...como esta él? -cuestiona ante la falta de reacción del otro, se notaba cansado tal vez por el procedimiento de curación pero había algo diferente e Ichimatsu podía notar como el rostro de Choro comenzaba a formarse angustia, dolor, tristeza y furia. Y él era el causante de tales emociones.

-así que... Eres el ganador -Ríe con ironía asustando al demonio- ser Rey conlleva una gran responsabilidad Ichimatsu, tienes tanto que estudiar ahora .

-Choromatsu... -Toma asiento aun costado pero el alado continuaba dándole la espalda

-yo me quedaré con él, será mejor que te alistes antes de que vengan por ti - presiona con fuerza sus puños hasta que sus nudillos tomaban un color blanco. Su corazón dolía ,si Ichimatsu estaba frente suyo solo significaba que había ganado, la tradición se había vuelto a cumplir y Osomatsu estaba muerto.

-Choromatsu... -vuelve a llamarlo pero este continuaba hablando sin escuchar

-Creo que ningún demonio le gustaría ver que su Rey viste hábitos de Monja. Te imaginas los comentarios? Ve y cámbiate ahora. -sin verlo a los ojos señala hacia la puerta, su voz lentamente comenzaba a romperse y el nudo en su garganta se hacia cada vez mas pesado de disimular

-Choromatsu yo no...

-Le diré a Homura que me ayude en las Sanaciones de Karamatsu. S...Su alma es lo suficientemente pura para... este tipo de procedimiento -traga con dificultad resistiendo las lagrimas que peleaban por salir.

-CHOROMATSU! Si quiera puedes mirarme a los ojos!? O mínimo escucharme! -Alza la voz desesperado encontrando la mirada vacía y cristalina del chico-... Osomatsu No Ha muerto.

\- Así que... Él... -Detiene toda acción mientras por sus mejillas resbalan espesas lágrimas de alivio- Aun vive...

-Ya sabes, hierba mala nunca muere... Je... Je...

\- Osomatsu Bastardo... -Menciona entre llanto mientras cubría su rostro con el ante brazo, Ichimatsu aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta admiraba a Choromatsu y verlo llorar le era algo impresionante.

\- El día del juicio esta dictado... es necesario retomar el entrenamiento...

\- Eso significa que te tendrás que ir... ambos lo harán.

\- Choromatsu, te pido con todo mi inmundo ser que por favor digas a Kara que... Yo fui asesinado en batalla...

\- Qué!? Nunca se debe jugar con la muerte sabes que los humanos pueden hacer cualquier cosa por un dolor de tal magnitud! Piensa en cómo lo Tomará, conoces a Karamatsu! El esta dispuesto a recibir cualquier impacto por ti!

\- LO SÉ! ... es por eso que No quiero que la agonía de Karamatsu se extienda si sabe que aun vivo y que moriré en cualquier minuto.

\- Pero Ichi... No importa como intentes amortiguar el golpe del dolor, este siempre estará presente.

\- Sera mejor que también comiences a pensar que Osomatsu está muerto. En Esta lucha no se sabe quién será el vencedor, todo puede pasar.

-Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer? -cuestiona el ángel cabizbajo, era cierto y su reacción de hace un momento solo le demostraba que no estaba preparado para afrontar la muerte de Osomatsu .

-Sí, y...yyo am... lo... -se revuelve el enmarañado cabello, ¿Qué tan difícil era pronunciar esas dos palabras? Tranquilizándose un poco y desviando la mirada prosigue casi en un susurro- Yo amo lo suficiente a Kusomatsu como para alejarlo de mi... no quiero que nada lo vuelva a lastimar y estando conmigo corre un gran peligro.

-Ese es un Cliché tan estúpido y la peor excusa que he escuchado -ambos jóvenes dirigen la mirada hacia el pequeño semi demonio que acariciaba con ternura las mejillas del Ángel de gran sonrisa quien parecía dormir profundamente- Cuando amas a alguien haces lo imposible por estar con el, te vuelves su caballero de brillante armadura... acaso tiene miedo el gran Ichimatsu~sama? Absurdo!

-Todomatsu que puedes decir si no comprendes las emociones humanas! Sera mejor que te calles y...

-Esto también va para ti Choromatsu -lo interrumpe y sin cambiar de posición prosigue- ambos están actuando como Idiotas dolidos, Pero sobre todo Cobardes! Donde quedo aquella promesa de huir todos juntos!?... acaso ya la olvidaron? Dejaran que una absurda tradición vuelva a romper mas de una ilusión? Puede que sea uno de los mas jóvenes aquí pero eso no me hace tonto! Conozco bien como se rigen estos mundos VIVO en las tres dimensiones!... optaran por mandar todo a la basura? Perfecto! Yo me encargare de huir de esta sociedad mientras ustedes se lamentan y lloran cual nenitas!

-Todomatsu... creí que no querías ser parte del plan -Choromatsu avergonzado de si mismo desvía la mirada hacia el ojilila quien también parecía incomodo.

-Todos necesitamos alguna motivación que nos incite a realizar locuras y yo encontré mi propia motivación... -con las mejillas carmesí baja la mirada observando cómo aun dormía Jyushimatsu en sus piernas- Si no recuerdas la mas ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado.

-Que esa frase no es una obra con un trágico final? Karamatsu llora cada que se presenta esa obra en el pueblo.

-Tsk Ichimatsu tenias que romper el momento! -lo reprende el arcángel- Eso es muy lindo Todomatsu -susurra Choromatsu mientras despeinaba a este- Pero en todo caso que podremos hacer? La sentencia ya esta dictada, Osomatsu no me escuchara si trato de hablar con el, Ichimatsu estarás en practicas de combate y...

-Recuerdan que soy un mensajero? Puedo ir libremente a cualquier dimensión... entonces que dicen?

Ambos chicos analizando la situación guardaban silencio hasta que Choromatsu es el primero en alzar la voz

\- Está bien... A partir de ahora solo serás parte de las memorias de Karamatsu, un hermoso Recuerdo de su Primer y último Amor...

-Que!? Acaso no les sirvió de nada mi platica motivacional de hace un momento!

-Motivacional? No hacías mas que insultarnos! -menciona el demonio a la defensiva

-No lo haría si de verdad no fueran tan Estúpidos!

-Hey! Calma chicos. Necesitamos tiempo para volver a crear otro plan que respalde al original pero si Karamatsu sabe que aun estas vivo es tan Idiota como para ir al infierno por si solo.

-Choromatsu, gracias por todo...

-Bien! En ese caso nuestros nombres clave serán! IdiotaRojo, DolorosoAzul, Pajechosviski, deprimenteAmargado, CatorceSonriente y TODOpoderoso, oK?

-Me niego!

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme Pajechosviski otra vez!

-Bien, bien será F6 y nuestra inicial -pucherea el mas joven-

-Me conformo con eso. Es momento de irme...

-Te tendremos noticias lo antes posible Ichimatsu~ni!

-Ichimatsu... Cuídate

-Lo haré -antes de partir mira el cuerpo de Karamatsu quien seguía durmiendo profundamente y sin volver a mirar atrás se encamina hacia su propia sentencia de muerte, pero una leve sonrisa escapaba de su rostro por mas mínima que fuera la oportunidad de salir con vida era motivación suficiente para mantener la esperanza de algún día volverse a encontrar- Karamatsu espero que algún día llegues a perdonar mis acciones, si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento antes de mi muerte es el nunca haberte dicho en persona que Te Amo con todo mi ser

 **fin Flashback~**

Los primeros rallos de sol atravesaban la delgada tela que cubría el gran ventanal iluminando el pequeño cuarto de hospital y dando de lleno en el rostro del tercer hermano, a pesar del silencio y el olor a alcohol y medicamentos que lo mareaban no lograba conciliar el sueño. Había pasado gran parte de la noche hablando con el menor de los Matsuno acerca de su vida pasada.

Escucho por horas todas y cada una de sus anécdotas, su vida como arcángel, el entrenamiento para Dios, el plan para escapar, su relación con Osomatsu... esto último lo hizo sonrojar de sobremanera.

Para él Osomatsu no era más que su hermano mayor amaba estar cerca del mayor, de niños eran inseparables, solían dormir tomados de las manos, cuando jugaban con Totoko a la casita ellos solían ser los padres nunca le molesto ese hecho, de alguna manera esto le hacía Feliz.

-Yo no puedo estar enamorado de él, Es tan... -dejándose caer en el sillón mira hacia el ventilador que se agitaba con tal fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer- pero y si en verdad... él... tiene que ser un sentimiento mutuo... creo? SI todo aquello fuera real mi corazón reaccionaria cada que estuviera con Osomatsu "Lo Hace" -se gritaba internamente- em... también habría un millar de mariposas golpeando mi estomago como lo hace Nya~Chan! Ha! No puedo estar enamorado!

-Buenos días -sacándolo de sus pensamientos saluda la pequeña enfermera de amable sonrisa- que bien que se encuentra despierto señor Choromatsu, vengo con los resultados de su hermano y los médicos aseguran que puede regresar a casa esta mañana

-Gracias por la noticia -trata de sonreír pero le es inútil, aun su mente vagaban en aquellas imágenes mentales creadas por los relatos de Todomatsu

-Sabe... Un joven apuesto ha pagado por un carro para llevarlos a casa en cuanto el joven Todomatsu despierte.

-Ah? Un joven con dinero?... m... después le tendré que agradecer a Chibita, Enseguida saldremos y muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermano! -hace una leve inclinación haciendo sonrojar a la chica

-nn...no tiene de que agradecer! Es mi deber como enfermera- espero volver a verlos a todos -cada vez mas apenada bajaba el rostro mientras Choromatsu reprimía las ganas de reír, había visto por primera vez como una chica se fijaba en alguno de sus hermanos y se sentía feliz pero a la vez celoso de Jyushimatsu.

.

.

\- Que rallos te pasa Choromatsu! Son las seis de la mañana -maldecía Todomatsu mientras trataba de peinar su desordenado cabello mañanero.

-Los doctores dijeron que podías salir y un auto nos espera afuera... aunque no logro verlo

-AH? Pediste un taxi! No sabes lo caro que son esas cosas! Con que dinero pagaremos pajarechobski!

-A quien llamas pajarechobski! -antes de iniciar una pelea de hermanos un brillante auto con olor a nuevo se estacionaba frente a ellos y bajando la ventanilla el joven Atsushi le sonreía con picardía al menor de los Matsuno

-Muy buenos días -saludaba este desde el asiento del auto ejecutivo- si me permiten los llevare a desayunar y después los dejare en donde deseen

Ambos hermanos no podían dejar de mirar el auto boquiabiertos, parecía un auto carísimo el cual silo estrellas de Hollywood o magnates del petróleo se podían permitir

-Em... muchas gracias por su hospitalidad pero creo que mi hermano menor y yo caminaremos a cas

-Claro! Vamos a desayunar a algún CHAI café y de allí a casa!

-Espera TODOMATSU! -jala la oreja del menor susurrando en ella- no podemos aprovecharnos del dinero ni el auto de los demás, aparte ni siquiera lo conocemos!

-a un CHAI café? Sabes yo podría llevarlos a algo mejor y más exclusivo -ríe el joven adinerado

\- Vamos Totti sube al auto! No hagas esperar a Takumi!

\- Pero si tu dijiste que no me aprovechara del dinero de los demás y en segunda se llama Atsushi no Takumi!

-Takumi, Haruki, Akita lo que sea! OLVIDA LO QUE TE DUJE! -presiona con fuerza el hombro del mas chico- un desayuno en un restaurante exclusivo es una oportunidad que no volverás a ver en tu corta vida!

-Tsk... eso lo esperaría mas de Osomatsu~nisan sabes! -a regañadientes pero sonriéndole con ternura al joven con dinero ambos hermanos entran al auto.

.

.

.

Karamatsu al no encontrarlo en el helipuerto del hospital corrió a casa pero en esta solo se encontraban sus padres, el quinto y primer hermano así que decidió esperar a la llegada del cuarto pero este nunca llego, ansioso y con la luz del alba corrió por las calles en busca del amante de los gatos, fue a varios sitios donde este podría estar, pregunto a cuantas personas pudo pero su respuesta siempre fue negativa .pero aun así no se daría por vencido.

Continuo calles abajo, sus piernas dolían y cuando menos se lo espero termino frente a su antigua escuela secundaria.

-No ha cambiado en nada -susurro mientras se recargaba en la cerca, al alzar la vista pudo escuchar el ligero maullido de un gato ICHIMATSU gritaba su mente, decidido comenzó a seguir aquel canto llegando al patio trasero tenia tantos recuerdos buenos y malos de ese lugar, cuando era parte del Club de teatro y sus hermanos lo humillaban o el día que por su talento obtuvo el papel principal y varios chicos lo acorralaron en aquel patio comenzando a golpearlo, pero Ichimatsu siempre acudía a su rescate, llego a pensar que Ichimatsu era como su caballero de brillante armadura que siempre sin importar el numero de oponentes este estaba dispuesto a pelear por el.

-Siempre estuviste para mi... desde que éramos niños, o talvez desde mucho tiempo antes -suspira con pesadez, estaba exhausto pero tenia que encontrar al menor.

-Que haces aquí Kusomatsu!? -gritaba el chico de sudadera morada a unos pasos de él.

Karamatsu al reconocer su voz gira con rapidez hacia el chico. Podía notarse a simple vista que Ichimatsu había estado llorando, aquellas mejillas húmedas y nariz carmín lo delataban. Tenía que aclarar sus sueños, tenía que saber la verdad en boca de Ichimatsu, que era todo eso que inundaba su mente en las noches, quienes eran aquellas personas que se asemejaban a sus hermanos pero sobre todo quien era esa hermosa nodriza de fría mirada violeta ...

-Ichimatsu -se detiene justo frente al chico y tomando su barbilla mira de cerca la mirada del menor- Te encontré...

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Si llegaron hasta este punto no me queda más que agradeceryles el haber tomado su tiempo en leer el fic muchas muchas gracias y corazoncitos gays para tods ? (¿?)**_

 _ **Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia es bienvenida. Nos vemos en 15dias más o Tal vez actualice antes de entrar a la Uni.**_

 _ **En fin muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Pd: no se que tan grande que sea la cadena de restaurantes CHAI, pero en mi cuidad es de los lugares preferidos por la gente -en su mayoría Hipster(?) Y fresas- pero tiene sus promociones para nosotros los estudiambres**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Te Encontré -11**

Después de su discusión en la habitación de hospital Osomatsu se dirigía hacia el techo de la clínica, se sentía frustrado, 4molesto e incomprendido y ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que era vivir bajo el estricto régimen del cielo e infierno, ser el sucesor del señor de las tinieblas y que tu primer amor se volviera la mano derecha de tu enemigo era algo que no quería volver a vivir.

-Yo solo trato de hacer lo mejor para todos ustedes! Y así me agradecen!? -Refunfuñaba el mayor de los Matsuno mientras golpeando los pies con cada paso subía escaleras hacia el tejado del hospital, era de noche y la brisa helada era lo que necesitaba para calmarse- Tal vez solo Ichimatsu sabe cómo me siento… naaa! Estamos lo suficientemente bien ahora como para regresar a lo que éramos antes! -grita a los cuatro vientos mientras abría la puerta de par en par encontrando al chico de sudadera morado a centímetros de caer por el balcón- ICHIMATSU! -Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, Osomatsu salta hacia el alejándolo de la horilla- QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES!

-O... Osomatsu -se atraganta al mencionar el nombre del mayor por la falta de aire por la caída-

-NO PORQUE CREAS QUE SEAS UNA BASURA SIGNIFICA QUE SOBREVIVIRAS A UNA CAIDA! ERES MI HERMANO MENOR! Y NO ERES UNA BASURA... IDIOTA! -frustrado rasca con fuerza detrás de su cuello.

-Osomatsu… -atónito no dejaba de ver al mayor, este le había salvado, no es que intentase saltar pero la acción del mayor había destrozado por completo aquella imagen que sus miedos habían formado de su EX medio hermano- Qu… que haces aquí?

-Eso lo debería de preguntar yo! Qué rayos pensabas al acercarte tanto a la orilla!

-Yo Solo quería despejar mi mente…-menciona casi en un susurro mientras se encoje de hombros abrazando sus rodillas.

-Bien, creo que somos dos… -recuperando poco a poco el aliento se deja caer en el frio concreto sonriendo en dirección de las pequeñas estrellas que centellaban el cielo- Y se puede saber qué es lo que le inquieta a mi pequeño hermano menor? tu onichan te escuchara con gusto.

-Es desagradable que te auto llames "Onichan" –Esboza una leve sonrisa ladina a su vez el Chico de sudadera Roja se levantaba de golpe protestando.

-Deberías tratarme con respeto! Soy tu hermano mayor! –revuelve el cabello del menor sin borrar su característica Sonrisa- Entonces me contaras?

-No estoy de humor Osomatsu -mira de reojo al contrario sin cambiar su postura- bueno solo pensaba en algunas cosas del pasado… de las cuales ahora me arrepiento

-ya veo… Te arrepientes de guardar tu cartera en un lugar visible?

-No! Y… Como sabes eso!

-Instinto de Onichan!- Menciona con orgullo.

-Tsk como sea, no es algo que quieras escuchar… -Para Ichimatsu, hablar del pasado junto a la persona que solía odiar con cada fibra de su cuerpo les resultaba bastante incomodo y aquel momento de silencio era la prueba de ello.

-sabes… el ir detrás del pasado es como querer atrapar el agua con un colador, inútil y desgastante! Es mejor apreciar lo que tienes ahora y dejar ir lo que alguna vez fuiste.

-ah? Que tratas de decir con eso?-confundido mira fijamente al contrario pero este sin borrar su sonrisa rascaba bajo su nariz

-nada importante, por cierto… Ichimatsu tienes alguien que te guste?

-AH!? -con las mejilla cual carmín y cada vez más nervioso que antes- Tsk, Tu sabes la respuesta de eso!

-Lo se lo sé, los gatos son tu único amor –ríe al ver el sonrojo de menor, a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo divertido molestarlo- pero te has puesto a pensar en que cada vez somos más viejos y aun no tenemos pareja? Las leyes de la sociedad son muy crueles o no? Si no tienes trabajo a los veinte eres un nini mantenido, si sales con alguien menor a ti eres un pedófilo y si te enamoras de alguien de tu misma sangre eres un enfermo… así es nuestra sociedad -un silencio incomodo se volvía a formar entre ambos hermanos.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron al joven Matsuno como si de filosas navajas se tratasen, sabía muy bien de aquellas leyes pero amaba a Karamatsu, su compañero en la vida pasada pero ahora tenía la desgracia de compartir sangre.

-si... sólo un enfermo haría eso -menciona el chico de sudadera morada mientras forzaba una leve sonrisa- Me voy a casa.

-Te acompaño

-No! ... quiero estar solo. Necesito em... alimentar a unos gatos nuevos que vi hace unos días

-Asegúrate de llegar a casa o Choromatsu me matara por no cuidarte -Y sin intercambiar miradas ambos hermanos continuaban dándose la espalda, aquello era normal entre los sextillizos pero esta vez el ambiente era más pesado, le recordaba a su antigua relación con su medio hermano.

.

.

Al salir tan apresurado de la habitación Karamatsu termino por extraviarse en el inmenso hospital tardando horas en encontrar la terraza de la clínica pero al llegar esta se encontraba completamente vacía.

Tal vez este en casa –pensó mientras se dirigía a dicho lugar, pero al arribar en esta solo se encontraban sus padres y el quinto y primer hermano, de nuevo Ichimatsu no se encontraba cerca.

-Karamatsu! Llegaste, oye sabes necesito dinero para…

\- No ha llegado Ichimatsu aún?-pregunta exaltado después de la caminata a casa en tiempo record.

\- no, pero dijo que vendría a casa después de alimentar algunos gatos.

-Qué? Son más de las dos de la mañana y él está fuera!

-Hey cálmate Kusomatsu, Ichimatsu volverá y Es mejor que lo esperes aquí, yo como tú hermano mayor te lo aconsejo. Además no pensarás en dejarme a solas con Jyushimatsu en el Futon.

-Y Choromatsu?

-Se quedara con Totti esta noche… no seas malo con tu onichan!

-bien me quedaré... pero si no llega Ichimatsu iré a buscarle.

-y porque tanta urgencia de hablar con él? No recuerdas todo lo que te hace sufrir?

-veras yo... -deteniéndose en seco mira de reojo al mayor. Desde niños nunca guardaban secretos o al menos él pero esta vez le era diferente. Aquella sonrisa parecía esconder algo entre sus comisuras. Toma sus gafas e intentando parecer relajado vuelve a su actitud- Es my Brother~ y Yo tengo que cuid… -Osomatsu sin darle mayor importancia se va mientras rasca bajo su sudadera ignorándolo completamente.

Las horas continuaron pasando y la ausencia del cuarto hermano era cada vez más insoportable, ansioso y sin pensarlo dos veces sale de casa en busca del menor a pesar de los llamados del mayor de los Matsuno, Karamatsu siguió su camino a pesar de que las expectativas de encontrarlo eran cada vez más escasas.

Con la poca visibilidad atravesó por las calles en busca del amante de los gatos, fue a varios sitios donde este podría estar, el callejón, la casa hogar de gatos, el parque pero este seguía sin aparecer. Pregunto a cuantas personas pudo pero su respuestas siempre fueron negativas .pero aun así no se daría por vencido.

Continuando calles abajo, sus piernas dolían y cuando menos lo espero termino frente a su antigua escuela secundaria. Un edificio viejo y con las marcas del tiempo delatando su edad.

-No ha cambiado en nada -susurro mientras se recargaba en la cerca, al alzar la vista pudo escuchar el ligero maullido de un gato *ICHIMATSU* gritaba su mente, los maullidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros provenientes del patio trasero, tenia tantos recuerdos buenos y malos de ese lugar; cuando era parte del Club de teatro y sus hermanos lo humillaban o el día que por su talento obtuvo el papel principal y varios chicos lo acorralaron en aquella cancha amenazándolo con golpearlo pero Ichimatsu siempre acudía a su rescate.

Solía pensar que el cuarto Matsuno era como su caballero de armadura dorada aquel que sin importar el número de oponentes siempre estaría dispuesto a pelear por él. Aunque esto le llevara a ser suspendido en varias ocasiones durante secundaria, pero esa actitud se fue volviendo cada vez más .

-Siempre estuviste allí… Ichimatsu... My Little...

-Que haces aquí Kusomatsu!? -gruñía el chico de sudadera morada a unos pasos de él. Karamatsu al reconocer su voz gira con rapidez hacia el chico, Podía notarse a simple vista que Ichimatsu había estado llorando, aquellas mejillas húmedas y nariz rosada lo delataban. Tenía que aclarar sus sueños, tenía que saber la verdad en boca de Ichimatsu, que era todo aquello que inundaba su mente por noches, quienes eran aquellas personas que se asemejaban a sus hermanos pero sobre todo quien era esa hermosa nodriza de fría mirada violeta…

-Ichimatsu -se detiene justo frente al chico y tomando su barbilla mira con ternura al menor- Te encontré… -Ichimatsu sin saber cómo reaccionar empuja al mayor tratando de ocultar lo más posible su rostro carmesí.

-Que mierda haces KUSOMATSU! –grita lo suficientemente alto como para sacar al mayor de su leve trance.

-Yo… Me preocupó que te fueras así de repente y el que no llegaras a casa-tratando de aclarar su voz, el chico de sudadera azulada se acerca al chico quien parecía un pequeño gato en busca de su espacio pero este lo ignoro-

-Quiero estar solo, así que será mejor que te vayas Kusomatsu -tomando al gato en brazos arrastra los pies alejándose del mayor

-... Ichimatsu yo... Tuve un sueño, un beautiful beautiful dream, when yo vivía tranquilo en una gran casa llena de gente ruidosa y pretty flowers nacían, los pájaros con su melodiosa voz…

-Ve al punto Kusomatsu, no estoy aquí para aguantar tus cosas.-sentencia con severidad aun dándole la espalda al mayor

-Lo que quiero decir es... es complicado -tomando un gran bocado de aire mira fijamente al menor, sin titubear, sin miedos y con voz fuerte y autoritaria prosigue- yo tenía de acompañante a una hermosa nodriza, de fría mirada violeta... durante hace algunos años he vivido en sueños de los cuales no deseo despertar

Al escuchar aquello, Ichimatsu siente como por su cuerpo tensarse, acaso había escuchado bien? Y si no era el caso sus oídos le susurraba maravillosas mentiras.

-Yo... No sé que hacer me siento muy confundido, trate de hablarlo con Osomatsu pero el... No lo comprendo del todo -suspira mientras se acomoda aun costado del contrario. Ichimatsu por su parte se encontraba muy rígido, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa

-terminaste de hablar? -menciona el menor rompiendo el incomodo silencio

-Si, eso creo... -mira en dirección de su hermano notando la rigidez de este- y que hay de ti?... De verdad debe desagradarte la idea de tener una conversación conmigo, me equivoco?

-ah? Que Rallos estas diciendo Kusomats...

-Bien! Fin de la conversación. Sabes hay que regresar a casa, O Choromatsu golpeara a Osomatsu! -Interrumpiendo al menor, Karamatsu dándole la espalda al chico de sudadera morada, evadiéndolo avanzando unos pasos. Se sentía realmente Idiota por siquiera formular aquella pregunta, Osomatsu tenía razón, eran solo Cosas que su mente creaba.

Ichimatsu quien sin poder articular palabra veía como este se alejaba cada vez más trata de acercarse a él pero sus piernas no respondían.

"Detente Karamatsu" gritaba su subconsciente "Vamos Ichimatsu... No puedes perderlo otra vez" pero este continuaba mirándolo desde su lugar "No me dejes..." hacía eco en su cabeza.

-Brother! Qué te parece si antes de llegar a casa te Invito un helado del superMarket? -Sin mirar atrás Karamatsu seguía con su caminar mientras una extraña sensación sentía como su pecho era oprimido, se sentía frustrado y molesto de la reacción del menor, siempre procuraba hacer lo mejor para agradar a Su hermano pero este solo le miraba con dolor y frustración- Ichimatsu… Sé que me golpearas después de esto pero… Me gustaría saber la razón de que Siempre seas tan frio conmigo, alguna vez te he hecho algo como para que no desees estar a mi lado! -Ante la falta de respuesta del menor, Karamatsu chasquea con levedad mientras continua sin detener su paso- Olvídalo…

-KARAMATSU! -Grita el cuarto Matsuno a sus espaldas haciendo que este se detuviera en seco mientras continuaba dándole la espalda- No eres tú el problema, soy Yo! -Agitado por el sobreesfuerzo tras luchar con su parte racional, Ichimatsu trata de proseguir pero sus palabras quedaban atrapadas detrás de su mascarilla -Karamatsu... no sabes la infinidad de veces que he resistido… yo…

-No te preocupes, Ichimatsu –Interrumpe al menor con voz Resonante y autoritaria- Algún día serás capaz de decir aquello que tanto callas. –Menciona dedicándole una cálida sonrisa al menor.

Una Sonrisa, una leve sonrisa por parte del mayor fue suficiente para quebrar la compostura del chico de sudadera morada. Su pecho volvía a doler, A pesar del tiempo Aun Le amaba, por más que quisiera negarlo por el hecho de ser hermanos su corazón no se dejaba engañar tan fácil…

Ichimatsu sin poder soportarlo más cae de rodillas al suelo y espesas lágrimas volvían a rotar por sus mejillas.

-ICHIMATSU! –corría hacia él para auxiliarlo pero en un movimiento brusco el menor evita el contacto.

-Tsk … Estúpido Sacerdote… –menciona entre dientes, a su vez Karamatsu trata de acercarse sin salir lastimado-

-Ichimatsu estas bien? Te duele algo? Quieres que llame a emergencias? Se Primeros Auxilios! Em… Llamare a Choromatsu para que venga y… -Al acercarse más al menor nota como este temblaba ligeramente mientras con la mirada cristalina lo observaba. Karamatsu sin pensarlo se abalanza hacia el menor rodeándolo entre sus brazos, a pesar de que Ichimatsu trataba de alejarlo este no desistía mientras ejercía mas presión hasta que por fin El chico de sudadera morada dejo de protestar- Todo estará Bien… My Little Ángel –menciona sobre el cabello del cuarto hermano. No sabían Cuando duraría aquel momento pero ambos disfrutaban del calor del otro.

Ichimatsu odiaba el verse vulnerable, razón por la cual deseaba alejarse del mayor pero el anhelo de volverlo abrazar hizo nulos sus intentos de huir.

"el ir detrás del pasado es como querer atrapar el agua con un colador, inútil y desgastante! Es mejor apreciar lo que tienes ahora y dejar ir lo que alguna vez fuiste."

 **Flash back~**

El dolor en el cuerpo del sacerdote irradiaba toda la zona abdominal, hasta el más mínimo movimiento de respiración le causaba molestia pero este al abrir nuevamente los ojos vislumbraba figuras borrosas pero reconocibles a simple vista, pero el ambiente en la habitación era complicada para el sacerdote.

Karamatsu trató de incorporarse pero el dolor lo hacía volver a su posición original ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntaba internamente haciendo memoria, el exorcismo en una casa aledaña, su encuentro con un demonio poderoso, la pelea con el supuesto hermano mayor de Ichimatsu y por último el rostro de dolor del ojilila mientras derramaba lágrimas sobre su pecho

-Fui herido? –menciona casi en un susurro mientras sus menos se posaban en la zona. "No me dejes" la voz de Ichimatsu resonaba en su cabeza haciéndolo sentar de golpe sin importarle cuan insoportable llegara a ser el dolor, tenía que encontrar al demonio- ICHIMATSU! –agitado miraba en todas direcciones pero este nunca apareció- Donde esta Ichimatsu!? Tengo que ir con él! Y si esta herido!

-Karamatsu! –Lo reprende el arcángel ejerciendo presión sobre sus hombros logrando que este se volviera a acostar en la cama- Primero tranquilízate. Jyushimatsu y yo estamos agotados después de tratar tus heridas. No es nada sencillo tratar heridas demoniacas y menos si son hechas por un idiota que no mide su fuerza! ….

-Choromatsu, -mirando con severidad al arcángel y deteniendo sus movimientos, el sacerdote toma la mano del contrario haciendo una leve presión- Donde esta él ahora? Yo…no puedo sentir su presencia cerca…puede sonar raro pero a pesar de solo ser un...yo, un simple sacerdote logro sentir cuando él se encuentra cerca.

-no Eres un humano cualquiera, eres uno muy molesto, doloroso, exasperante e iluso… pero tienes capacidades suficientes que explotar para ayudar a otros humanos y a seres de luz como Jyushimatsu y yo.

-Tengo que verlo.. –menciona en forma de suplica presionando mas la mano del alado.

\- acaso me estás ignorando! -alza la voz llamando la atención de los presentes- gracias a esas habilidades El reino de las tinieblas sabe de ti. Conoce a la perfección que puedes llegar a ser un enemigo fuerte si tienes el entrenamiento necesario, esa es la razón por la cual Yo siendo un arcángel fui designado para ser tu ángel guardián, es la razón por la que temía que Ichimatsu se acercara tanto a ti... El es un demonio y no uno cualquiera…

-Lo sé, su presencia es diferente… Donde esta él? –cuestiona cada vez más inquieto buscándolo con la mirada- Salió acaso?

\- Tienes que saber la verdad... Ichimatsu no regresará -menciona el Arcángel sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía tras la mueca de desconcierto y dolor del sacerdote, dudando un poco tras la promesa que le hizo al demonio-

-Choromatsu... porque crees que no regresara?

-Alguna vez te has preguntado como es que se rigen el cielo y el Infierno? Te contare la historia de dos hermanos. Esto puede ser duro pero tienes que saberlo, Ya que… Lo que el cielo tiene ordenado que suceda, no hay diligencia ni sabiduría humana que lo pueda prevenir….

* * *

 **Notas Finales** :

Primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, Realmente anhelaba terminar el capitulo y Push~ Me roban el cel , agregando guardias nocturnas en el hospital, mis clases normales, exposiciones, y trabajo no dejan nada bueno para la salud Jajaja En fin~

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Nos vemos en unas semas mas(¿?)


	12. Chapter 12

**Te encontré capítulo 12**

-Alguna vez te has preguntado como es que se rigen el cielo y el Infierno? Te contare la historia de dos hermanos. Esto puede ser duro pero tienes que saberlo, Ya que…

-Lo que el cielo tiene ordenado que suceda, no hay diligencia ni sabiduría humana que lo pueda prevenir -interviene el ángel de mirada rosa- será mejor que salgamos de la habitación

Jyushimatsu

-Ah!? pero, Yo quería escuchar! -puchereaba el alado en protesta pero Choromatsu fija la vista en ambos.

-Ya después te contare todo pero por el momento tenemos que darles su espacio… Choromatsu, piensa bien antes de hablar -Menciona antes de que ambos jóvenes salieran de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-Tal vez ya lo sabias pero el no es un demonio cualquiera-prosigue después de hacer una larga pausa tras ver la cara de incredulidad del sacerdote- Ichimatsu es parte de una generación muy importante entre los demonios, es respetado en el inframundo por todos y cada una de las almas en pena que allí habitan.

-Que quieres decir con un linaje especial, respetado? Pero entonces porque pidió asilo con nosotros? Donde esta?

-La leyenda dice que cada determinado tiempo el Infierno debe tener un nuevo heredero... del cual nacen diez niños para iniciar una especie de competencia a muerte por el trono... -hace una leve pausa antes de proseguir- E Ichimatsu era uno de esos niños, Uno de los dos restantes...

-Ich... yo… -mira hacia sus manos presionándolas con fuerza en modo de puño a pesar del dolor por el esfuerzo- CHOROMATSU! De haber sabido la magnitud del problema no hubiera insistido en que me acompañara!... ese día yo…Fue mi Culpa! -exclama el sacerdote con desesperación tratando de moverse a pesar del dolor abdominal causado por el demonio- Deseaba tanto salir del monasterio con Ichimatsu que olvide la razón por la que se escondía bajo los hábitos de monja.

"Necesitare asilo por un tiempo, tengo que ocultarme de un Idiota Ególatra" le había mencionado el menor tras conocerse- Tengo que Encontrarlo! -exclamo- Donde esta? Se encuentra bien? Por que soy el único en cama? CHOROMATSU DONDE ESTA!

-Que mierda no entiendes! El estará muerto dentro de poco! O tal vez ya lo este! -Fastidiado por la actitud del sacerdote grita sin pensarlo-

\- … El… esta...-las palabras no salían por mas que quisiera seguir preguntando, su mente era un caos-

-TE DIJE QUE PENSARAS ANTES DE HABLAR! - Todomatsu empuja la puerta irrumpiendo en la habitación mientras un sollozo de parte del pequeño ángel se hacia presente- Mide tus palabras Pajerochovsiski Idiota!

-Karamatsu, perdón yo no quería... - Reaccionando, Choromatsu gira en dirección al padre pero este con la mirada perdida – perdón…

-podrían dejarme sólo por está vez -menciona cortante pero lo suficientemente autoritaria para hacer que le obedezcan

-Estaremos afuera para cualquier cosa -susurra el menor mientras casi arrastrando al arcángel a la salida le miraba con preocupación.

-Todomatsu, es muy tarde para pedir disculpas? -cuestiona ya estando fuera de la habitación.

-Eso debiste de haberlo hecho desde el día que naciste. pff... oye entonces que hay acerca de la propuesta del cielo? Aceptaras?

-creo que es lo más razonable que puedo hacer… no crees?

-No, Karamatsu te necesita y tu lo dejarás!?

-Si…

-De verdad NO TE COMPRENDO! -grita frustrado mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-Jyushimatsu -se inclina hacia el menor quien aun lloriqueaba en silencio- esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego.

-Prometes regresar? No nos dejaras como Ichimatsu~ni?

-Es una… lo juro~ estaré de vuelta y jugaremos… -Revuelve con ternura el cabello del ángel sacándole una nueva

sonrisa- Todomatsu…. Cuida de ellos quieres? -mira fijamente al menor alzando el meñique frente al menor

-Haré lo mejor que pueda…- a regañadientes entrelaza los dedos con el contrario mostrando una leve sonrisa ladina.

Estaba decidido, tenia que volverse aun mas fuerte para el momento en el que el nuevo rey del inframundo tomara el trono; Osomatsu era bastante egoísta y trataría de hacer lo que fuera para estar juntos y uno de sus mayores impedimentos era la propia vida del sacerdote, mientras que Ichimatsu estaría dispuesto a desaparecer junto al sacerdote pero esto causaría un caos en el inframundo trayéndoles muchos problemas al cielo, tenia que hacer algo al respecto y lo mejor era aceptar el puesto para ser entrenado como un Dios.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, las horas parecían camina más lento y de forma tortuosa para el joven sacerdote, todo carecía de color y vida, su actitud había cambiado radicalmente, su sonrisa ya no era tan fresca y espontanea como solía serlo.

Habían pasado tres estaciones desde que vio por última vez a su Arcángel, el pequeño e hiperactivo Ichimatsu, cuatro meses que su corazón no dejaba de doler ,tiempo que creyó haber derramado hasta la última lágrima, las palabras del Arcángel fueron directas y severas.

"Ichimatsu murió" sólo basto con ello para destrozarle por completo...

-Padre Karamatsu! -gritaba la chica mientras entraba a la iglesia-Padre Karamatsu!

-oh pequeña Homura! Porque tanto alboroto se puede saber?

-EL día de Hoy! … -jadeaba por el esfuerzo físico de correr mientras trataba de poner orden a sus palabras- vera... EL día De hoy mientras me encontraba en la panadería el Joven Todomatsu… Me entrego una carta de Jyushimatsu! -sonreía de par en par pero el sacerdote sentía una ligera picazón llamada celos, por la felicidad de la chica

-has visto a Todomatsu!? Te ha dicho algo mas?

\- No lo hizo, solo fueron unos segundos... Cree que Algún día pueda volver a verlo? Ha pasado tanto desde que supe de él que… Volverá pronto verdad? si escribió es que talvez este cerca de regresar!... o no?

-me temo que no es así... -suspiraba con pesadez el sacerdote, él igual tenia esa pequeña esperanza de que todo regresara como lo fue antes- aún no se si volverá…

-ya veo... -suspira decaída- Lo dice también por la hermana Ichimatsu, cierto?

-...sólo nuestros rezos llegarán a sus oídos- Su corazón dio una salto al escuchar el nombre del ojilila

-padre... es cierto lo que mencionan en el pueblo? ... la hermana Ichimatsu

\- Nunca creas nada de lo que hablen en el pueblo! La hermana Ichimatsu tuvo que regresar -menciona cortante mientras la chica lo observaba confundida y apenada- ya sabes cómo es todo este proceso, sólo venimos por un tiempo y nos vamos, dejando a nuestro paso las experiencias y vivencias que compartimos... -cada vez disminuyendo en tono de voz, Karamatsu sentía una presión en el pecho y el dolor de una pérdida se aglomeraban en forma de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

 _"Lo peor no es la muerte. Es la tristeza de los que quedamos vivos…"_

.

.

-El proceso de aceptación es muy sencillo, ya que todo el trabajo pesado se lo llevan esos idiotas del purgatorio que se auto nombran "shinigamis" que ilusos no cree? Choromatsu~ san...? Choromatsu?- volvía a llamar la chica a falta de respuesta.

-eh? A si, una disculpa -mencionaba con desgano el arcángel mientras su compañera lo veía con preocupación- no me siento muy bien, creo que regresare a la oficina, aun hay mucho que hacer.

-Oye, sé perfectamente que es muy complicado adaptarse de ser un Arcángel a algo más, pero tienes que distanciarte un poco de tu humano para ello.

-ah si… Karamatsu -menciona casi en un suspiro. Desde su regreso al cielo Choromatsu no había pensado mucho en él pero podía casi afirmar que éste Lo seguía odiando por haberle dicho tales cosas del demonio de mirada violeta. Los Humanos si que son extraños…

-Señor Choromatsu! -gritaba una de las ángeles menores mientras agitaba en sus manos un sobre gris con un inconfundible caligrafía en color rosa- Tiene una carta de un tal TODOpoderoso...? es una clase de juego de palabras acaso?

-Ja… así que al final si usaremos esos estúpidos nombres… -con manos temblorosas y unas ganas irrefutables de llorar toma aquel sobre leyendo detenidamente cada palabra, hasta encontrar solo una la cual hizo que su corazón volviera a latir con fuerza… "Aun vive"

 **~Fin del Flashback~**

Karamatsu se encontraba de nuevo recostado en el gran sofá de la casa, su cabeza volvía a doler y la sensación de mareos era mas intensa pero todo ello era poco comparado con aquellas imágenes que rodaban por su mente, eran tan claras y su pecho dolía tras recordar la ausencia de aquella Nodriza pero quien era en verdad ella? A caso sera parte de algún recuerdo del pasado?

Frente suyo , Choromatsu intentaba concentrarse en una de sus revistas de trabajo pero al igual que el mayor su mente vagaba por aquella platica que tuvo horas antes con el menor de los Matsuno. Al principio llegó a creer que eran sueños raros por parte del menor pero al ver como este los narraba con demasiados detalle y seriedad lo hacían sentir como si de un dejavu se tratase.

-HEY! …? Por qué tan serios? -interrumpía el mayor llamando la atención de los otros- No encontraron buen porno?

-Deja de molestar bakamatsu! -ante las quejas del tercer hermano, Osomatsu toma asiento a su lado recostándose sobre sus piernas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza se preparaba para recibir el típico golpe y regaño del menor pero en su lugar siente como una mano se paseaba entre sus cabellos.

Osomatsu sorprendido que asustado abre los ojos de sobremanera mirando fijamente al Contrario.

El tercer hermano al percatarse de la mirada del mayor aleja con rapidez su mano mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

-Choromatsu… podrías volver hacer eso? – le sonríe ampliamente y sin quitar la mira de él.

-ah!?... em… ssi -menciona con timidez volviendo a revolver con ternura el cabello del contrario.

Osomatsu cerrando de nuevo los ojos volvía a sentir aquella calidez que su Arcángel solía darle

Talvez el camino de la felicidad sea el camino del olvido…

-Todomatsu deberías traer mas seguido a ese amigo con carro, no lo sueltes.

-pues mamá verás el. ..

-Eso de invitarnos a desayunar a un lugar así! Me ha ganado.

-Pero mamá Atsushi no es mi…

\- Estamos en casa Ninis!

-ah es un caso perdido! -gritaba frustrado el .enorme de los hermanos-Ninis! Como no podre moverme mucho ustedes tendrán que ser mis sirvientes por un dí…a? -Al entrar Todomatsu encuentra un ambiente pesado y deprimente- que paso con ustedes?

-Oh! Dear Totti Welcome home! -decía karamatsu con su tono casi natural pero aun podía verse serio.

-acaso me perdí de otra pelea?

-Oh, no es eso Totti será mejor que vaya a dormir un rato antes ya que no pude dormir nada -levantándose con cuidado de no dejar caer la cabeza de Osomatsu logra ponerse de pie arrastrando los pies Hasta el sofá ignorando a Karamatsu quien aún se encontraba en el.

\- donde esta Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu?

-la pregunta aquí es donde no está! El y Jyushimatsu salieron hace rato. No te parece sospechoso?

-TSk ellos dos siempre han sido muy Unidos … aunque sean muy diferentes -menciona con molestia el sexto hermano notando como Karamatsu al igual girará la vista hacia otro lado.

"Que habrá querido decirme" se cuestionaba el segundo hermano. Por primera vez Ichimatsu se había abierto con él, lo vio tan indefenso e intranquilo una nueva faceta en él … o no?

-Chicos… quiero hablar con todos -el tercer hermano se levanta de su asiento empujando al mayor- us... ustedes también tienen dejavus sobre ángeles, sacerdotes, Demonios y más?...

Karamatsu alza la vista hacia el tercer hermano mientras Todomatsu lo veía atónito. Todo se volvió silencioso y Todomatsu estuvo apunto de articular palabra cuando el grito de matsuyo alarmo a los chicos, los tres hermanos corrieron en su dirección encontrándola en la cocina sujetando una pequeña nota.

-Ninis tiene que ir por sus hermanos… -menciona casi en un susurro-

-De que hablas madre? -cuestionaba el mayor de ellos a su vez sujetaba dicho papel.

-Ninis hay que darse prisa! estarán en la estación del tren si nos apuramos, Totti tu quédate aquí con Kusomatsu, Choromatsu… tienes dinero para el bus?

-Ah!? Ni creas que te prestare dinero Bakamatsu!

-no pelen Burazas~ no creo que ellos se hayan ido lejos, ademas vi a Ichimatsu hace unas horas y…

-Ninis nunca crei decir esto pero… -de entre su bolsas saca un pequeño monedero entregándoles una pequeña cantidad a cada uno- Apúrense por sus hermanos antes de que oscurezca quieren!?

-Si! Momi!

Osomatsu jala a Choromatsu del brazo sacándolo de casa a pesar de las quejas del menor pero al estar fuera El segundo y sexto hermano trataban de seguirlos también.

-Hey! Queremos ir también!-gritaba jadeante el menor

-Claro que no Totty! Tu acabas de salir del hospital NO PUEDES SALIR -lo reprendía el tercer hermano mientras seguían caminando a paso rápido en dirección a la estación de tren

-ESO! Y SOLO SERIAS UN ESTORBO TODOMATSU

-But Brother, por que te alteras, muchas veces ellos han salido fuera de la cuidad sin decir nada

-ellos irán a … NO se preocupen yo y Pajerochoviski los traeremos!

-Allá ustedes! -Totti molesto sujeta el brazo de kara llevándolo en otra dirección hasta llegar a un carro lujoso que esperaba por ellos

-Atsushi~kun perdona por pedirte tantos favores en… estos dos días que llevo de conocerte?

-No tienes que agradecer nada matsuno~kun, mientras pueda ver tu tierna sonrisa pide todo lo que quieras y yo lo costeare para ti

Todomatsu tratando de mantener la sonrisa y las ganas de golpear al mayor por su manera tan melosa de empuja al desconcertado de Karamatsu hacia el auto dirigiéndose hacia la estación de trenes.

.

.

En la estación de tren, ambos hermanos compartían asiento viendo como las personas iban y venían mientras ellos desde su asiento jugaban cartas

-A donde vamos Ichimatsu~nisan?

-Te dije que mejor te quedaras con los demás Jyushimatsu

-noup,

-Necesito ver esa iglesia otra vez…

-Iglesia?

-Jyushimatsu acaso no recuerdas nada sobre nosotros?

El ambiente entre ambos comenzaba a tensarse a pesar de la eterna sonrosa del menor quien tras aquella pregunta esta se iba disminuyendo hasta tomar una actitud seria e inusual en el

-Osomatsu~nisan me dijo que nunca hablara de eso con ustedes… ya que si lo hacia ustedes volverían a sufrir como paso el día en que fuimos castigados…

-N..nos recuerdas?

-Sep! Perfectamente! -la mirada del cuarto hermano comenzó a nublarse a causa de las lagrimas de satisfacción que se aglomeraban por salir

-Entonces sabes lo que pasara cuando todos recuperemos nuestras memorias verdad?... Jyushimatsu tienes que ayudarme… -su voz comenzaba a temblar al igual que su cuerpo se tensaba, EL quinto hermano no dudo en rodearlo con sus brazos dándole soporte mientras este lloraba en silencio- Tienes que ayudarme a recuperar mi vida… por favor Jyushimatsu

-Ichimatsu… perdón, pero no puedo ayudarte...

-Que? -separándose del contrario lo mira fijamente- por que?

\- Osomatsu~nisan me prohibió hacerlo.

 ** _Notas Finales:_**

NO creí que lo terminara antes de que fuera mitad de Noviembre antes de que los finales arrasaran con todo rastro de felicidad jajaja en fin

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia de verdad espero que les haya gustado tanto como lo es para mi escribirla, tengo que decir que al principio realmente pensé en solo hacer tres o cuatro capítulos pero push~ eme ahora con doce mas y con la posibilidad de terminarla pronto~

Nos vemos en 15 días mas (¿ ) o tal vez mas pero naaa el otro esta casi hecho.

Pd: Capitulo dedicado a Monni que se que inicio a leer la historia y me mataría en clase si no actualizaba pronto 3


	13. Chapter 13

-Ichimatsu… perdón, pero no puedo ayudarte...

-Que? -separándose del contrario lo mira con desaprobación-

\- Osomatsu~nisan me prohibió hacerlo

-pero… por qué Jyushimatsu?… estamos cerca de recuperar todo! Que acaso no has pensado como se siente Todomatsu al respecto?

Tras la mención del menor, Jyushimatsu se encoje en el asiento mirando sus pies. Si Que había pensado bastante acerca de su antigua vida, desde el día del accidente que casi le cuesta la vida lloro en silencio cada noche por la perdida de la persona que hacia que su corazón saltara de jubilo con el simple hecho de mirarle, extrañaba la sensación de libertad, la comida del sacerdote kara, el pasar ratos con Homura pero sobre todo extrañaba aquellos juegos de cosquillas y caricias, tomar la mano de aquel lindo demonio de ojos rosas que de ahora en adelante solo podría ver como a un hermano "Es cruel tener la felicidad tan cerca y no poder alcanzarla".

"Queridos pasajeros, les damos gracias por su preferencia. en unos instantes estamos por dar inicio a nuestro destino"-Mencionaba una voz femenina a traves de las bocinas dentro y fuera del tren haciendo eco en el resinto.

.

-Ya escuchaste Karamatsu, Tenemos que darnos prisa! -gritaba desesperado el joven de sudadera rosa mientras montaba sobre la espalda de su hermano. Corrían despavoridos por entre los pasillos agitando en sus mano los boletos de tren.

-Como están seguros de que es este tren? -gritaba un sofocado Atsushi tratando de seguirles el paso- Acaso son poderes de sextillizos?

-…

-…

-dije algo malo? -Ambos hermanos se detienen en seco mirando fijamente al adinerado hombre quien nervioso miraba la fría expresión de ambos Matsuno.

-Ese es un chiste de mal gusto!

-Nou Like!

-oh… mil disculpas -tras hacer una leve reverencia volvían a correr en dirección al Anden entrando con urgencia por la puerta corrediza las cuales cerraron en un fuerte golpe.

-Eso estuvo cerca Buraza~

-estamos todos dentro? -Todomatsu mira hacia sus espaldas encontrando a Atsushi fuera del vagón con las manos sobre el cristal pero antes de poder decir algo el tren comenzaba a moverse- Como sea, será mejor que los encontremos pronto. nisan cárgame hacia algún asiento …-dijo sin el mas mínimo sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Todomatsu, como sabias que ellos estarían aquí?

-Jyushimatsu es pésimo mintiendo -ríe entre dientes a su vez que ambos entraban a la primera cabina.

.

.

El viaje en tren fue incómodo para el cuarto y quinto hermano ya que el silencio se apoderaba de ambos, Ichimatsu no comprendía a Cómo es que Jyushimatsu pudo callar por tantos años le hacia sentir frustrado, molesto, traicionado, estúpido y más.

-Ichimatsu~nisan… de verdad extrañas nuestra antigua vida? -pregunto con timidez mientras el mayor se limitaba a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. No podía molestarse con Jyushimatsu, o si?

-Ni te imaginas lo mucho que he esperado, Solo quiero regres... es complicado -susurra cortante

-Esta es otra vida. Podías cambiar las cosas, solo tenias que conformarte con envejecer juntos, somos hermanos y…

-CONFORMARSE!? Si que Osomatsu hizo lo posible por lavarte el cerebro Jyushimatsu! ESTO NO ES VIDA! Solo es parte de un severo castigo…

-Ichimatsu… pero hay algo que aun no comprendo … Porque desapareciste por tanto tiempo? Nos dejaste y todo desapareció, se volvió blanco y justo cuando volví abrir los ojos estaba dentro de una caja transparente y ustedes estaban a mi lado.

-Acaso no recuerdas lo que tuvimos que hacer?

El menor niega varias veces con la cabeza haciendo que el chico de cabello despeinado suspirara resignado.

-Bien te contare espero y lo recuerdes después de esto!

 **Flashback~**

-Dos años Cuatro meses sin ... -suspira el demonio mientras se deja caer en su escritorio lleno de papeles-

Se supone que para estás fechas ya tendría que haber un ganador pero tras escapar tanto Ichimatsu como Osomatsu estuvieron bajo un estricto régimen de vigilancia como castigo.

-Y lo peor no es que tengo que soportarte durante este castigo! -osomatsu haciendo rabietas rodaba por el suelo pataleando- Que acaso no hay algo peor!?

La puerta de la oficinas se abre de par en par dejando ver a dos demonios encargados de servir a los príncipes del inframundo llevando varias charolas con lo que posiblemente fuera la merienda del medio día

-Señorito Osomatsu su padre fue avisado acerca de su problema para defecar y le ordeno merendar manzanas -decía una de ellas mientras Ichimatsu luchaba por no reír a carcajadas tras ver la cara de vergüenza de su hermanastro.

-Retiro lo dicho, Si hay algo peor! -le arrebata la fruta a las chicas y vuelve a tirarse en el Sofá-

-Ve el lado positivo… si comes las manzanas tus guaruras no se preocuparán cuando te acompañen al baño! idiotaEstriñido!

-BastardoAnorexico!

-Tu eres el bastardo!

-Tu igual eres un bastardo hijo de otra madre!

-Quieres pelea Idiota! -Lanza una de las manzanas al rostro del menor pero este logra detenerla con agilidad.

-Y perder mi tiempo contigo? No gracias -ignorando al mayor ichi vuelve a revisar todo el papeleo mientras da una leve mordida aquella manzana verde que le habían lanzado

-Ichimatsu... crees que ese sacerdote siga pensando en ti? -tras escucharlo, el ojilila deja toda acción simulador parecer desinteresado- Han pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que lo viste y es normal que un Humano busque otra salida, esta en su naturaleza

-Te equivocas… Kusomatsu No es asi por mas que yo quisiera que fuera feliz con alguien mas es lo suficientemente estúpido para no hacerlo.

-Ah? Pero es un humano y ellos

-Que tu te sientas inseguro por Choromatsu no significa que yo igual tenga que estarlo…

-pero sea cual sea la decisión que tome Karamatsu yo lo seguiré a otra vida.

-Como si fuera posible! Nunca sabemos donde y cuando vamos a reencarnar a menos que… -Osomatsu recapacitando sus palabras mira con los ojos muy abiertos al menor – acaso planeas. ..

-Interrumpo en algo chicos? -abriendo la puerta de par en par totoko entraba en la habitacion haciendo que ambos chicos giraran a verla

-que Quieres? Sabes que no podemos recibir visitas a menos que sea algo importante

-Tan dulce como siempre Ichimatsu… vengo a traerles buenas nuevas

-Por fin decidiste hacer una

porno?

-encontrarse un magnate que te aguantara?

-NO! De verdad no se puede hablar con ustedes! Su castigo ha sido levantado. Se comprobó que ambos son de confianza y el juego a la corona regresa …Tsk

Ambos jóvenes miraban boquiabiertos a la Demonio, Por fin eran libres pero simplemente de usas cuatro paredes, después de todo ese tiempo encerrado había comenzado a estimar a ese idiota de medio hermano que tenia.

-De verdad somos libres?

-Que acaso no soy clara Osomatsu?

-Totoko~Chaaan! -se abalanza contra la chica abrazándola- Los veo en tres horas! -Y sin mas sale corriendo por los pasillos dejando confundidos a ambos jóvenes

-A donde habrá ido?

-No tengo la menor idea. tengo cosas que hacer -o talvez Ichimatsu si tenia idea hacia donde se dirigía su hermano. Alejándose de la chica corre por el largo pasillo, Osomatsu alguien tenia que controlarlo y Choromatsu no estaría para ello.

.

-Hacia tanto que no pisaba aquel mundo humano -suspiraba el demonio mientras se dejaba caer al pasto cerca del gran sembradío de tulipanes aunque por la temporada aquellas hermosas flores se veían marchitas y sin vida- Choromatsu espera por mi un poco más.

Todo le parecía tan nostálgico al demonio, aquellas calles pequeñas la gran caminata hacia el templo y la entrada al monasterio, todo estaba tal cual recordaba solo que ahora algo había cambiado "No podía sentir la presencia de Choromatsu" , se adentro en el recinto tratando de encontrar a su amado pero este se veía vacío. Aquella alegría con la que recordaba el lugar eran migajas de lo que fue.

-No quiero ser portador de malas noticias pero… me temo que no lo encontrarás -Osomatsu gira con rapidez buscando al portador de esa voz encontrado a su medio hermano recargado en la puerta

-De que Rayos me estas hablando?

-El no volverá … asi como nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí.

-si sabes algo que yo ignoro será mejor que hables ahora infeliz! -frustrado toma una de las sillas mas cercanas dejándose caer en ella-

-soy el menos indicado para esto, sería mejor si fuera Choromatsu quien te lo diga… -tras ver la furia del mayor no puede evitar resistir la risa, era una faceta que adoraba… tener el control- Bien, Choromatsu esta ahora mismo allá arriba junto al creador sabes parar qué? -era su momento tenia que usar esto a su favor e iniciar su plan en cuanto antes- decidió olvidar todo de ti para volverse uno de ellos.

-… que? -parpadeo un par de veces, se sentía traicionado, su primer amor había decidido volverse un santo, olvidaría la promesa que le hizo junto al campo de tulipanes como testigos. Lo haría pagar.

Ichimatsu a pesar de su falta de expresión sonreía internamente si su plan seguía a la perfección en un par de horas se marcharía con… Entro en pánico debía encontrar a Karamatsu andes de que todo se saliera de control pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Osomatsu cegado por el dolor de ser traicionado por aquel ser el cual deposito su única alma salta por uno de los ventanales de la iglesia haciéndolo añicos, una masa de oscuridad y dolor le rodeaba haciendo que todo aquello que tocaba comenzara a marchitarse. Dejándose llevar por la ira El demonio de mirada carmín haría desaparecer todo por lo que su ex "amado arcángel" estaba jurando proteger.

Ichimatsu sin hacer mucho adivino cual seria el plan de su querido hermano…

"Destrozar el pueblo terminando con el alma de todos y cada uno de sus habitantes…" tenía que detenerlo antes de que aquello terminara con sus planes para reencarnar junto al sacerdote.

 **Fin del Flashbak~**

.

-Tsk hay tantas cosas de las cuales me acuerdo… pero otras que simplemente desearía olvidar -susurraba Ichimatsu mientras sentía como poco a poco el tren comenzaba a detenerse Habían llegado a su destino… aquel lugar donde todo empezó… Aquel pueblo donde solía vivir ahora no era mas que ruinas de mo que solía ser.

Par de Idiotas! Nos tenian preocupados! -grito una voz famikiar haciendo que ambos hermanos qiedaran estáticos, no podian creer lo que veian ¿los habian seguido?

-Ich... Yo he estado en este lugar antes.

-K… karamatsu?

-Qué hacen aqui?

 **Notas Finales:**

Primero que nada He regresado! Sé que fue bastante tiempo por el cual deje esta historia pero Creo que nunca me había bloqueado asi jajaja pero después de mis largas vacaciones regresare a la historia jeje ya que bueno estamos muy cerca del final. Les Agradezco a todas aquellas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer.

SI encuentran algun horror ortografico y/o palabras raras mil disculpas, ultimamente mi teclado esta muy raro y por mas que lea el cap sé que se me pasaran algunas cosas.

Nos vemos en 15 días lo prometo~


	14. Chapter 14

**Te Encontré 14**

-K… Karamatsu? ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Ichimatsu observaba boquiabierto la figura de sus hermanos pero en especial al segundo Matsuno quien no dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana.

-Ustedes par de Idiotas! Que creen que hacian al tomar este tren! ESTÁBAMOS PREOCUPADOS!

-Totti! -saltaba el chico de sudadera amarilla

-por qué lo trajiste a él? -gruñe Ichimatsu mientras revuelve con insistencia su cabello- Tu mas que nadie sabe el porque no debe…

-Si. Lo sé, pero no tenía otra opción. Era él o uno de los otros idiotas en casa. En fin, será mejor bajar ahora antes de que el tren avance y nos deje al otro lado del charco

-charco? Vamos a Nadar!?

-No, Jyushimatsu

-Chicos… que es este lugar? -volvía a repetir el segundo Matsuno pero todos se mantenían en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

-Tan mala memoria tienes Kusomatsu!? Jajajaja -aquella risa la conocian a la perfeccion.

-Yo tampoco lo recuerdo Idiota!

-Pajerochoviski también tiene mala memoria!

-CALLATE OSOMATSU! Y USTEDES QUE PENSABAN AL IRSE ASI!? -Los presentes miraban asombrados como el tercer y primer hermano se acercaban a ellos- Y más tu Ichimatsu!

-relájate un poco Pajerochoviski

-Como es que llegaron antes que nosotros, Todomatsu!?

-em… tengo mis contactos -sonríe con ternura ganando un golpe en la cabeza por parte del tercer hermano- ESO DOLIO PAJEROCHOVISKI!

-En Fin,Hace tanto que no tomábamos vacaciones.

-ESTAS NO SON VACACIONES, OSOMATSU!

-Vacacionesss! -le seguía el juego el quinto hermano, ambos abrazados por los hombros saltaban hacia la salida del tren.

-Será mejor explicarles a detalle que es este lugar una vez que lo vean con sus propios ojos, o no? Ichimatsu? -susurraba Todomatsu sobre el oído del chico de sudadera morada quien cada vez parecía más ansioso y su piel mas palida a causa del pánico del cómo reaccionaría Karamatsu, ¿Le causaría asco saber que su hermano menor lo amaba? o lo tacharia de Loco una vez más como paso durante sus días de estudio.

Ambos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza mientras corrían a las puertas mas cercanas del tren antes de que este avanzara.

.

.

.

El silencio en el gran salón de la estacion del tren era invadido por el sonido de seis pares de zapatos quienes algunos temerosos se adentraban a la estación fantasma, ellos eran los únicos seres vivos en aquel lugar, sin mencionar algunos roedores que corrían de un lado a otro sacándole varios gritos nada masculinos al menor de los hermanos. Tras caminar un poco mas logran dar con la entrada principal donde había un gran reloj dorado bañado en polvo colgado en la pared junto a un viejo calendario el cual su ultima fecha tachada era el 24 de mayo.

-Parece que nadie estara a tiempo para su tren, esta detenido exactamente a las 12:00.

-acaso no lo recuerdas Totty? -rie Osomatsu abrazando al menor- ES como si hubiese sido ayer! Que nostalgia!

-Nostalgia? -el chico de sudadera morada comienza a reir con Ironia, asustando a los demas hermanos- ademas, Aun es temprano!

-Son las nueve de la noche! ... A donde rayos nos trajiste Ichimatsu!? -gritaba el chico de sudadera verde casi al borde de los nervios.

-HAHA es mas fea de lo que recordaba! -Jyushimatsu corría de lado a lado mirando cada detalle que la estación casi en ruinas ofrecía.

-fea? Tú nunca has estado aquí Todomatsu! -reprendía el neurótico Choromatsu mientras era ignorado por los demás Matsuno quienes seguían observando el lugar curiosos

-Oh! SEÑORA DE LOS DULCES! -gritaba el quinto mientras corría en dirección contraria a sus hermanos.

-aquí no hay ninguna señora de dulces Jyushimatsu! Karamatsu quieres ir por Jyushi antes de que se pierda!

-Choromatsu Waifu! Tranquilo todo estará bien -mencionaba entre risas el mayor de los hermanos mientras rodeaba el cuello del cuarto. Pero antes de que Choromatsu pudiera reclamar algo mira con atención el rostro del mayor, se veía asustado, impaciente y su sonrisa perfectamente ladina temblaba un poco, A pesar de tener cinco hermanos idénticos Choromatsu sabia con solo ver el rostro de su hermano mayor lo que este sentía en el momento y ahora no era la excepción "Osomatsu estaba ocultando algo importante que lo hería por dentro"

-como sea, espero y tengan dinero para comprar los boletos de regreso a casa!

-Ichimatsu recuerdas el camino al pueblo?

-Eh? Yo, bueno… SI, lo recuerdo a la perfección.

-BIEN ahora guíanos!

-acaso nadie me esta escuchando? Hay que irnos a casa ahora!

-MONASTERIO! Hustle Hustle! Muscle! Muscle! Pasteles de Hommura!

-Jyushimatsu... ella no esta aqui, o bueno... -Ichimatsu arrastraba las ultimas palabras temiendo destrozar al menor- ya no lo esta.

-Ah? se mudo? vive en otro lugar? Vamos a visitarla!

-Jyushimatsu... -esta vez fue osomatsu quien con un tono serio interviene- Eso paso hace años, no creo que siga con vida -la sonrisa del quinto hermano poco a poco se iba apagando. lo habia olvidado, solo ellos habian "Reencarnado".

-De qué demonios están hablando?

-Y también Ángeles! -alza sus brazos sobre su cabeza agitándolos como si de alas de ave se trataran- no lo recuerdas? Karamatsu-nisan!?

-ah? em.. bueno... Concuerdo con CHoromatsu, tenemos que regresar a casa o Mom and Dad estaran preocupados.

-Claro -Osomatsu se adelanta a sus hermanos pasando por el gran porton ante llos reclamos de Choromatsu.

-Andando! -fruñe el chico de sudadera morada, y arrastrando los pies sale de la estación por un gran portón de madera hacia el exterior.

Para Karamatsu todo su entorno era como si su cabeza estuviera dentro de otro sueño, todo era tan familiar a sus sueños solo faltaba ver a la hermosa nodriza de ojos lilas. el simple recuerdo de su helada actitud pero a la vez tan calida le hacia temblar y que su corazón golpeara tan fuerte su pecho amenazando con salirse ¿acaso seguía dormido?

EL camino fue largo, tres horas avanzando entre una vereda por el bosque, el clima estaba a su favor ya que el viento de otoño les refrescaba al igual que la sombra de los grandes troncos y el sonido de las hojas romperse bajo sus pies solo les hacia impacientarse un poco más.

-Karamatsu nisan… cárgame! -puchereaba el menor fingiendo estar agotado.

-AH? no! Querías caminar ahora lo haces Todomatsu!

-Acaso dije pajeromatsu?

-No problem, buraza! Me estará feliz de ayudar!

-tu forma de hablar es muy dolorosa! Pero no se que es peor… seguir caminando o aguantar tu voz?

-Allá esta! Casa! -gritaba Jyushimatsu alertando a todos los hermanos- Mira Ichimatsu~nisan! Esta igual!

Ichimatsu alza la mirada del suelo encontrando aquella estructura donde en algún momento llego a llamar Hogar y donde inicio su historia con aquel sacerdote y dieron fin a su existir…

-No ha cambiado en nada… -susurra Karamatsu sin quitar la mirada de la estructura. Todos sus hermanos fijaron la vista en el chico de sudadera azul.

-a q…qué te refieres? -pregunta Todomatsu tratando de calmarse.

-Si… es el lugar con el que sueño cada noche!

Karamatsu, bajaba a totti de su espalda y por primera vez en su vida hizo caso omiso del llamado de sus hermanos, su cabeza dejaba de escuchar voces y sus pies comenzaban a moverse por si solos hacia lo que parecía una iglesia abandonada. "Tenia que saber la verdad" el conocía ese lugar.

Su cabeza dolía al igual que su pecho, la vista poco a poco comenzaba a nublarse "de nuevo esa sensacion". Trato de calmarse haciendo respiraciones profundas y pausadas pero la sensacion de vertigo aumentaba, en un intento de reponerse cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando sus piernas fallaron a causa del dolor haciendole caer de rodillas al frio suelo.

-Quien soy Yo?

 **Flashback**

-Karamatsu-NI! -le llamaban a sus espladas, una voz familiar haciendo que dejara aun lado las grandes tijeras de jardinería. mas tarde terminaria de arreglar el jardin- Karamatsu-Ni!

-Jyushiamtsu!Por qué las prisas my tlittle Jyushimatsu? -coloca sus gafas de Sol mientras hace una pose "cool" para recibir al alegre ángel.

-Yo… Como se siente estar enamorado?

Ante la pregunta las gafas resbalaron por la nariz del sacerdote mientras un notorio carmin resaltaba sus mejillas.

-pp, Jyushi! P… Por qué la pregunta?

-El otro día Homura y yo leíamos un libro de…ah? Era, oh! era Roma y Julian!

-Romeo y Julieta Jyushimatsu.

-Ese! Y hablaban de amor! Yo creo que nunca lo he sentido y pensé en la hermana Ichimatsu y tu! Karamatsu-ni! -Las mejillas del párroco cada vez se enrojecian mas, que inocente y tierno era aquel angel.

-B...bueno Yo no me considero fan de esa obra y bueno… mi definición de amor es; Cuándo el deseo de estar con una persona siempre esta inquietando a tu corazón, el simple hecho de verle sonreír hace que tus días mas amargos se tornen rosas, se vuelve tu primer y último pensamiento a la hora de dormir y estando a su lado te da fuerza y valor para enfrentarte al mundo entero… -una ligera sonrisa escapaba entre los labios del sacerdote, nunca se había cuestionado acerca de ¿Que es el amor? Como saber si de verdad estaba enamorado?- El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol despues de la lluvia!

-Jum… no lo entiendo!

-De que tanto hablan ustedes dos? -EL arcángel agitando sus alas bajaba hacia el tejado del monasterio haciendo que el sonrojo del sacerdote aumentara. Menos mal Ichimatsu no estaba cerca para escucharle.

-CHoromatsu! Acaso tu sabes lo que se siente enamorarse? -grita el angel mientras agitaba sus alas. Choromatsu sentia sus mejillas arder ¿Como se le ocurria preguntar eso?

-B.. bueno El amor es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista unidos por varios sentimientos.

-…Ah?

-Algo mas sencillo? El Amor es el significado ultimado de todo lo que nos rodea. No es un simple sentimiento, es la alegría que está en el origen de toda creación.

-Jum… nunca entenderé a Roma y Julian!

-Romeo y julieta -corrige Ichimatsu- amo esa obra -el joven demonio salía por uno de los ventanales del segundo piso, se veía relajado y al igual que los demás chicos tenía las mejillas sonrojadas- Shakespeare dice; "Cuando te vi me enamore y tú sonreiste porque lo sabias", "Gracias a ti lo pude sentir por primera vez, el sentimiento de mar a alguien, la felicidad… -mira de reojo a Karamatsu dedicandole cada verso- Soy muy feliz por haber estado en el mismo mundo que tu…"

-Sabes Jyushimatsu, en ocasiones no necesitas entenderlo -Karamatsu regresa al rosal que tenia enfrente, cortando con cuidado de no picarse con las espinas toma una rosa mirandola con debocion- Yo… solo necesito mirarlo para darme cuenta que era la persona que amaria hasta el fin de mis dias… Al igual que una rosa el amor no siempre seran del Rojo carmin que queremos, al tocarlo nos lastimará pero sabes que cada pinchazo vale la pena por que es él.

La mirada entre sacerdote y demonio se encontraron despues de estar evadiendose durante sus confesiones, NO habia duda. Estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

-… jum… aun no entiendo!

 **Fin de Flashback**

-hay que separarnos para encontrar a Karamatsu! Totty, tú y Jyushi irán a los jardines del monasterio MIENTRAS Choromatsu y yo vamos a las torres.

-por que debería ir contigo?

-porque eres choro~chan!

-NO ME LLAMES ASI!

-Bien como sea, hay que darnos prisa encontremos a Kusomatsu y regresemos a casa lo antes posible!

-Ichimatsu tu sabes más que nadie donde podría estar… -grita el mayor de los hermanos mientras arrastra contra su voluntad al de sudadera verde.

Los cuatro hermanos corrieron por distintos caminos dentro del monasterio abandonado, Era un lugar muy grande como para perderse cosa que irritaba de sobremanera al cuarto hermano. Tenia que ver a Karamatsu, era la oportunidad perfecta para poder recuperar sus antiguas vidas y el cariño de la única persona que amo.

Vuelve a empujar una monumental y pesada puerta de madera movilizando una gran cantidad de polvo haciéndolo toser, el eco retumbaba por el salón principal donde solían realizar las ceremonias eclesiásticas.

-sabia que estarías aquí idiota -menciona casi en un susurro mientras el eco distorsionaba su voz. Karamatsu se encontraba parado frente al atrio con la mirada perdida entre sus manos donde sostenía aquellas ropas de sacerdocio hechas un caos por el paso del tiempo- Vamos a otro lugar… *Por favor mírame* apesta a polvo y cosas religiosas *Me duele estar aquí* Si no volteas te juro que te golpeare Kusomatsu…

Ichimatsu se acercaba mas al mayor y tomando un gran bocado de aire lo toma del brazo haciéndolo girar, pero todo rastro de temor ante lo que pudiera pasar se desvaneció al ver como espesas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del segundo Matsuno mientras una expresión de frustración y amargura se formaba en su rostro.

-kkaram…

-Quien soy yo? -interrumpe al menor- Desde hace un par de años tengo esa incógnita.

-Tu… ¿donde conseguiste eso? -trata de tocar las viejas ropas pero al acercarse este volvía a tomar distancia como si de un cachorro asustado se tratase

-Ichimatsu contéstame algo ¿De quién son todas estas imágenes en mi cabeza!? No entiendo… por qué me siento tan inquieto cuando estas cerca!? Por que mi pecho duele cada que te miro a los ojos… -Él llanto aumentaba cada vez más en él pero Ichimatsu se mantenía callado- Sabes, he aprendido que la vida nos pone a todos un amor imposible para probar la fortaleza de nuestro corazón…

-Karamatsu?

\- Nada más triste que encontrar el amor de tu vida y comprender que nunca lo podrás tener

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

-es ahora o nunca, De el hecho de que te he amado mas de la mitad de mi vida! No como hermano si no como… algo mas! Ichimatsu desde hace tanto siento algo por ti pero no sé como acercarme sin salir lastimado… de manera física. -El silencio en aquel cuarto se volvía cada vez mas incomodo, Karamatsu cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando ser golpeado en cualquier momento pero en su lugar algo suave y cálido toman sus labios con brusquedad. Abre los ojos con urgencia encontrando a Ichimatsu sosteniéndolo por la sudadera en un intento de torpe beso.

-Estúpido padre…

 **Notas finales:**

Realmente me sorprendi al ver que aun hay personitas que siguen la historia! asdfgh Muchas gracias por leer! las amo con todo mi kokoro! jeje y Como decir esto…les tengo una buena y una mala:

Lo bueno; por fin pude actualizar después de que tarde un poco (más de 15 días) jeje mil disculpas y bueno el siguiente cap esta casi terminado asi que en la semana lo subire!

Lo malo; Posiblemente solo este a tres capítulos mas de terminar la historia, estoy a casi nada de llegar al final…

Realmente nunca espere que llegaran a ser mas de 5 capítulos cuando estaba escrito que solo fuera máximo, pero a veces se escribe solo.

No suelo preguntar mucho pero… ¿Qué les gustaría leer en lo que resta? Ya que se hablara POR FIN del por qué y cómo terminaron siendo hermanos y próximas revelaciones mas~

Muchas gracias por leer y espero actualizar lo antes posible!


	15. Chapter 15

**Te encontré 15**

-Ichimatsu, ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

-Es ahora o nunca -toma un gran bocado de aire para darse valor- sobre el hecho de que te he amado más de la mitad de mi vida! No como hermano si no como… algo más! Ichimatsu desde hace tanto siento algo por ti pero no sé como acercarme sin salir lastimado… de manera física. -El silencio sepulcral hacia presencia en dicha habitación, ambos hermanos estaban absortos de lo que pasaba.

Karamatsu cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando ser golpeado en cualquier momento pero en su lugar algo suave y cálido tomaban sus labios con brusquedad.

Al Abrir los ojos Ichimatsu corta aquel contacto perro sin soltar sus manos de la sudadera del contrario.

-Estúpido padre… has tardado tanto.

-Mil disculpas My lady -ríe el segundo hermano recibiendo un golpe en el hombro

-Vuelve a llamarme "Lady" y te juro que no sales de esta Kusomatsu! -menciona el joven de sudadera morada mientras sujetaba con fuerza las ropas del contrario.

A pesar de su expresion afligida Ichimatsu después de tantos años volvía a sentir como su corazón golpeaba con brusquedad contra sus costillas amenazando con salir, pero ahora ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos? Aquella relación era tabú y penada por la sociedad. Tantas eran sus preguntas que comenzaba a marearse y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho incrementando a cada segundo arrebatándole el aire. -Karamatsu se que de ahora en adelante será difícil estar juntos, somos… hermanos de sangre

-Lo sé, Somos hermanos de sangre pero me daba igual, ya que yo te amo con todo el alma, no pienso dejar que nos vuelvan a separar –pasa sus manos por entre el enmarañado cabello del chico quien instintivamente se movía cual minino recibiendo una caricia

-Yo no pido felicidad, tan solo quiero sentir menos dolor… Karamatsu, te am… -deja la frase al aire al sentir un punzante dolor sobre los omoplatos, como si le trataran de extirpar parte de él.

"Así que aun no termina este castigo Divino… se están divirtiendo haya arriba!?" –gritaba una y otra vez en su interior.

-Ichimatsu? Que ocurre te sientes mal? Q-que ocurre!? Ichimatsu! -gritaba el mayor mientras trataba de sujetar a su hermano quien se retorcía y lanzaba ligeras blasfemias

-KARAMATSU! -La voz del sexto hermano hacía eco en la habitación alertando al ex sacerdote- Has recordado! Debemos llevar a Ichimatsu al atrio! AHORA!

-Jyushi carga a Ichi, eres el más veloz. Llévalo al atrio de la iglesia! Ya sabes que hacer! –El menor asiente con la cabeza y cargándolo cual princesa sale de la habitación- Karamatsu, debemos de ir por Osomatsu y Choromatsu!

-Pero que hay de…

-NO HAY TIEMPO! -grita el menor de los Matsuno mientras tira de la sudadera del mayor- Tenemos que estar los seis juntos antes de que… algo malo ocurra.

-pero ¿Por qué? –volvía a gritar el joven cada vez más molesto- Tenemos que llevarlo aun medico de ahí a casa! Totty por fin sé quién soy, tengo devuelta mis memorias del monasterio, tengo a Ichimatsu y esta vez ni el cielo ni el infierno podrían separarnos. Es nuestro destino reencontrarnos… Tengo que regresar con él!

-No lo harás –sujeta con fuerza la sudadera del mayor, sus manos temblaban no por enojo, alza la mirada lentamente encontrando sus ojos llorosos con las del mayor- No quiero volver a perderlos... Que seamos sextillizos no es el destino ni una casualidad, es parte del castigo divino que tiene el cielo hacia nosotros…

-Pero… el cielo siempre nos protegió hasta ahora, nosotros podemos cambiar nuestras vidas tan solo hay que…

\- Lo que el cielo tiene ordenado que suceda, no hay diligencia ni sabiduría humana que lo pueda prevenir… para ellos esto es un castigo y si no nos apuramos algo grave sucederá con nosotros.

-Que … podría pasar? –traga con dificultad viendo como el menor comenzaba a temblar de nuevo, Todomatsu era el Matsuno de carácter más fuerte y engañoso de los seis pero ahora era tan solo un chico con bastantes miedos e inseguridades. Ese no era el aprendiz de Dios de la muerte que conoció hace años- Todomatsu, que sucedió antes de ser atrapados o después de… mi ejecución?

-Recibimos un castigo por nuestras acciones... Primero tenemos que llegar con Osomatsu y Choromatsu!

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Karamatsu donde estas?"

Se gritaba internamente el demonio de ojos violentas mientras corría entre las calles del pueblo, la gente gritaba y avanzaba empujando a todo el que se les acercara sin importar la edad o sexo de la persona el caos era evidente.

-KARAMATSU! -repetía una y otra vez hasta que el solo en su garganta le hacía parar pero el ajetreo a su alrededor apenas hacia audible su llamado.

Por más que Ichimatsu gritara el nombre del sacerdote este no aparecía en ningún lado, detenía a los pueblerinos pero ellos le ignoraban totalmente, el ruido de los gritos y concreto romperse aumentaban "Osomatsu debe estar cerca" Sin pensarlo dos veces corre a través del mar de gente tratando de acercarse al demonio.

-HERMANA ICHIMATSU! -grito una joven haciendo que el pelinegro buscara desesperado esa voz

-HOMURA! ¿Donde… agh -cada vez mas molesto por el pánico de la gente a su alrededor apenas podía saber el lugar en el que estaba.

A unos cuantos pasos de distancia logra ver a la chica agitando sus brazos, su ropa se encontraban manchadas de sangre y su rostro mostraba lo mismo que los de los otros habitantes… terror a lo desconocido.

La chica tropezaba con todo a su paso esquivando los cuerpos que caían y sin importar eran aplastados por la multitud algunos muriendo al instante. Ante otro gran estruendo y el fuerte temblor de este a su paso, Homura se abalanza hacia el demonio rodeándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Que esta pasando!? Hermana Ichimatsu! Yo no, Donde está Jyushimatsu? –gimoteaba hundiendo el rostro en sobre el hombro del contrario- por que usa un traje negro? Que es todo esto? No entiendo… Tengo miedo.

-Homura tienes que salir de aquí, ve a la iglesia Osomatsu no puede destrozar un lugar Sagrado! – la Toma por los hombros tratando de mostrar seguridad, algo que ella carecía en ese momento - lleva a cuanto inocente puedas.

-pero que hay de usted!? No puede quedarse sol…

-soy fuerte –le interrumpe- E iré a salvar al estúpido padre, de seguro está metido en problemas no es así? -esboza una ligera sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, la chica miraba detenidamente al joven, había algo diferente en él pero tras verle sonreír sabía que podía confiar su vida en él-

\- cuide del Padre Karamatsu -susurra antes de retomar su camino Ayudando a cargar a una mujer de avanzada edad-

.

Al acercarse a las zonas destruidas le era más complicado respirar y moverse con agilidad por la obscura bruma que le rodeaba e impedía ver, Pero a pesar de ello había algo que aun le preocupaba ¿Dónde estaba Karamatsu? Si un humano era tocado por esa bruma su energía vital era robada hasta llegar al punto de morir. Tenía que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible y escapar rápido antes de que vinieran las fuerzas del cielo y acabara con los demonios que estuvieran presentes y aquellos humanos que vieran todo aquel acto.

Cansado de esconderse entre el espeso ambiente, extiende sus largas alas negras rasgando las telas de sus vestiduras para agitarlas con fuerza removiendo los restos de humo rojo.

-Que olor tan desagradable… Hey Idiota! Harás que vengan por tu trasero y lo harán añicos! Sabes que tenemos prohibido matar más de dos humanos por día -Osomatsu al reconocer la voz de su hermano deja aquella forma materializándose mientras sacudía su traje negro quitando todo rastro de suciedad

-Eso es lo que quiero, Choromatsu estará forzado a venir -le sonreía ampliamente mientras muestra sus manos llenas de sangre- me parece que la población de este pueblo se redujo un 79 porciento.

-¿Ah? Haces todo esto por qué quieres verlo? , Que te hace pensar que vendrá solo? Su ejército te hará pedazos. ERES IDIOTA O QUE!? Primero te descuartizarían y después te llevaran con Pajerochoviski!

-No estaré sólo. Tengo la confianza en que pelearas a mí lado hermanito~ -Antes de poder replicar, Osomatsu lanza otro ataque contra el ojilila per este con gran agilidad lograba evadirlo.

-Que te hace pensar que peleare contigo! Es mejor si mueres antes que yo, y me quitas la molestia de esa absurda tradición -Ichimatsu siempre se destaco por ser muy perspicaz y analítico muy perezoso razón por la cual tras ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermanastro lo entendió todo a la perfección- Sabes Osomatsu, Puede que a los ojos de muchos seas un completo idiota pero después de conocerte un poco más me he dado cuenta que no es del todo cierto.

-Ahora me saldrás con sentimentalismos y lazos familiares? Tan bajo has caído hermanito? -se mofaba el mayor mientras seguía atacando sin perdón alguno, Ichimatsu debía salir lo antes posible de ello, encontrar al sacerdote y salir antes de que los guerreros del cielo llegaran.

-Tu estupidez tiene un por qué, detrás de tus acciones tan infantiles existe un líder nato bastante astuto cuando le conviene y esto no es la excepción. Me equivoco?

Por un momento los ataques del mayor cesan dejando una nube de humo y polvo a su paso, Ichimatsu trataba de reponer aquella falta de aire por el escaso ejercicio que realizaba; Si sobrevivía a eso prometía ejercitarse como es debido.

-Wow, sí que tiene razón aquellos que te idolatran. Nada se te va aunque eres alguien muy amargado y poco social, hermanito. -Deteniéndose frente al muchacho, Osomatsu vuelve a su forma normal exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa mientras sus alas rojas cual carmín se agitaban en muestra de superioridad. Ichimatsu se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, tenía que regresar a buscar a Karamatsu antes de la llegada de las fuerzas del cielo, sus opciones se reducían a dos caminos; "Morir a manos del ejercito del cielo y quedar como un héroe para el infierno" o "asesinar a su querido hermanastro, quedarse con el trono y decir que aquellas muertes fueron causa del contrario logrando mantener satisfechos a ambos reinos.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez -toma el aire suficiente dejándolo salir en un largo suspiro, a su alrededor una bruma grisácea con destellos lilas comenzaba a rodearlo hasta que entre aquel humo un gran OZ se materializaba. Cada que hacia sonreír aun mas al mayor- Que inicie el juego.

.

.

.

No muy lejos del centro de la batalla entre hermanos cierto sacerdote se encargaba de exorcizar aquellos sobrevivientes quienes se retorcían en el suelo víctima del dolor del gas inhalado pero estos poco a poco perdían la conciencia. ¿Por qué él no salía afectado como los demás en el pueblo? ¿Qué era todo eso? Por un momento llego a sentir la presencia de Ichimatsu pero era un aura más oscura que le hacía erizar la piel, Ese no era él.

-Padre Karamatsu, tenemos que Huir! –gritaba uno de los feligreses tratando de mantenerse en píe- Debemos sacar a los pocos sobrevivientes!

-Perdónenme, no pude hacer mucho por ustedes… -susurra mientras cerraba los ojos de los heridos ignorando al joven que asustado tomaba a un niño en brazos- Que es todo esto!

-PADRE KARAMATSU! -Gritaba desesperada la chica- PADRE KARAMATSU! -repetía una y otra vez hasta que pudo dar con l¬¬a dueña de aquella voz.

-Hom…Homura! -al tenerla cara a cara se levanta dejando a sus pacientes y correr con aquella chica- Por Dios, estas viva! Dime que no has inhalado aquella bruma!

-Padre Karamatsu… -jadeaba tratando de tomar aire- Lleve…llevemos a los sobrevivientes a la iglesia. Es el ubico lugar que quedara en pie. Rápido! No… no tenemos mucho tiempo!La hermana Ichimatsu, él… es, no sé cómo explicarlo. Ira al centro del problema! Lo está buscando! A usted… Por favor…no quiero que nada malo le pase a la hermana.

Karamatsu podía sentir como su corazón se oprimía "Ichimatsu había vuelto" pero estaba en peligro y si decidió enfrentar e solo aquello que destruía el pueblo? Tenía que hacer algo.

Ante la mirada de los presentes y evadiendo sus responsabilidades corrió. Dejo todo atrás para volver acercarse al pueblo, Ichimatsu había regresado y no estaba dispuesto a volver a dejarlo ir, estaba dispuesto a abandonar todo por él. Tenía que decirle aquello que nunca salió de sus labios; "Lo amaba"

El camino no fue fácil, menos era el ver los cuerpos inertes de familias completas ya sea por la inhalación del humo u otros más al ser aplastados por los escombros de los diferentes viviendas destrozadas, pero lo que más le dolía era el reconocer a todos y cada uno de los rostros. Como sacerdote de la región y tras ser un pueblo chico conocía a la perdición a cada uno de los habitantes.

El estruendo y temblores incrementaban cada vez que se acercaba más, podía sentir a Ichimatsu pero había otra aura más, una más oscura pero que en algún momento de su vida desde que conoció a Ichimatsu logro sentir.

Sin dudar, sube a una colina de escombros para observar con atención lo que en realidad pasaba; el desarrollo de la batalla. Dos grandes entidades malignas desprendían cada vez mas bruma mientras sus largas alas negras les permitían elevarse evadiendo sus ataques pero, a pesar de la desastrosa masacre entre ese par, Karamatsu se sentía aliviado después de dos años Ichimatsu se encontraba frente suyo, estaba ahí, vivo y con un aura diferente; largas alas negras que parecían contrastar con sus ojos violetas, pero bajo ese traje negro podía ver como sostenía una OZ tratando de atacar al otro demonio de ojos Carmín con gran agilidad.

-Si que te había estimado todos estos años. Siempre te creí alguien débil -menciona Osomatsu tratando de mantenerse en pie pero al igual que el contrario se encontraba muy mal herido, ambos hermanos jadeantes solo buscaban mantener la cabeza en alto y derribar el Ego del otro.

-Solo soy holgazán – sonreía ladino mostrando sus colmillos mientras buscaba apoyo en su Oz. Ambos hermanos se veían demacrados, sus fuerzas eran casi las mismas pero Osomatsu llevaba la delantera, se encontraba cegado por el dolor de la traición por parte de Choromatsu y estaba dispuesto a largar más ese encuentro con tal de reencontrarse con su Arcángel.

-Ich… -Karamatsu estaba lo suficientemente cerca, sentía la presencia de Ichimatsu pero está cada vez se hacía más débil. Teína que llegar pronto pero aquella presencia de otro demonio hacía temblar. Los temblores seguían al igual que el grito de ambos hermanos, tenía que mantenerse a salvo y la mejor opción era una casa en ruinas.

-Jum… sabes Ichimatsu tal vez tenias razón. Cierto sacerdote es lo suficientemente estúpido como para aun esperar por ti después de dos años.

-Que quieres decir? -Ichimatsu sentía como su sangre se helaba y su pálida piel perdía aun más color. Osomatsu, dándole la espalada apunta hacia una casa semi destruida

A pesar de ser tan ágil como un felino trataba de llegar aquella estructura ¿Cómo no lo había sentido antes? Karamatsu estaba justo ahí. Todo a su alrededor se movía con bastante lentitud, en mi cabeza solo tenía la esperanza de llegar antes del ataque de Osomatsu, pero estaba a escasos metros de él. Sería muy tarde…

-KARAMATSU! -grito el nombre del sacerdote y con su último esfuerzo lanza su Oz en dirección de la fachada recibiendo gran parte del impacto de Osomatsu pero esto no fue suficiente, un grito por parte del sacerdote y una nube de escombros y tierra nublaron la vista de ambos demonios- KARAMATSU! -repetía una y otra vez el nombre del sacerdote mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo con la cabeza baja.

Todo había terminado, lo había perdido todo ya no veía un porque luchar, le dejaría el trono a Osomatsu y se encargaría de que su alma algún día encontrara la de aquel sacerdote "su primer amor" Ichimatsu extiende ambos brazos quedando vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

-Veo que ahora entiendes tu situación no? Yo siempre obtengo lo que necesito a costa de los demás... no te preocupes Ichimatsu, seré un buen Rey. SI encuentras al sacerdote en otra vida salúdalo de mi parte. -con una sonrisa ladina Osomatsu con su índice apunta hacia el ojilila y una luminosa luz roja se acercaba con rapidez al chico quien por instinto cerró los ojos con fuerza pero el dolor nunca llego.

-Odio meterme en problemas familiares -reía un joven de larga capa negra, pantalones cortos y sombrero con una cinta rosa, se mantenía frente suyo mientras jugaba con una enorme OZ- Hola Chicos!

-Tt…Totty!?

-TODOPoderoso!, recuerda los nombres clave -vuelve agitar su Oz mientras hacia un ligero puchero-

-Tsk, como si fuera a llamarte así!

-he salvado tu vida. Me debes una! Y la de él también!

-¿!de que Mierda estás hablando¡?

-Hey Jyushimatsu! Sera mejor que salgas o Mierdamatsu se asfixiara allá abajo! - frunce los labios en un puchero mientras Jyushimatsu bajo los escombros agitaba sus largas alas desempolvándose un poco.

-hai! –gritaba el ángel saliendo por fin de entre las ruinas. Cargando entre sus brazos a Karamatsu quien tosiendo intentaba recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

Ichimatsu sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir unos segundos para retomar fuerzas Y sus piernas tambaleaban, toda la energía perdida durante la batalla volvía a su cuerpo con solo ver al saserdote, vivo e igual a lo que solia recordar.

-K… Karamatsu! -gritaba la nodriza mientras corría hacia el sacerdote y este sin dudar correspondía de igual forma.

-Jum que bella reunión... que les parecería si subimos el tono de esto? -mas llamas rodeaban el cuerpo de Osomatsu, estaba decidido a aniquilar todo a su paso. Ichimatsu, Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu tomaban posición de defensa frente al sacerdote, estarían listos para cualquier movimiento que Osomatsu hiciera. El ambiente se volvía cada vez más pesado pero de nuevo un destello de luz cegaba a los presentes obligándolos a cubrir sus ojos.

"¿Que crees que haces idiota?"

Retumbaba una voz familiar para los presentes. Ichimatsu apenas pudo alzar la vista cuando dos agentes del cielo lo inmovilizaron contra el suelo y tras una serie de rezos en sus lenguas natales sus musculos dejaban de responderle reduciendo todas las probabilidades de escapar ilesos, al mirar a sus costados veía la misma escena Totty, Jyushi e incluso Karamatsu eran retenidos contra el suelo. "era muy tarde para escapar"

Alzando el rostro hacia la luz puede distinguir la figura de Choromatsu sometiendo junto dos agentes mas el cuerpo de Osomatsu. Se habían metido en un gran problema que ni el infierno mismo podría salir tan fácil, habían roto con aquel acuerdo que el cielo y el infierno habían firmado desde tiempos inmemorables para conservar la paz entre ambos reinos.

-Así que por fin das la cara Choromatsu… Oh por cierto, Felicidades por tu ascenso Amor, me imagino que ser un perro del cielo te sentara muy bien en un fututo -menciona el joven de mirada carmín arrastrando cada palabra como si de escupir se tratara

Deteniendo su andar, Choromatsu se limitaba a observar a quien alguna vez le juro amor eterno. Pero ahora su mirada era diferente ¿Furia? ¿Desilusión? ¿Tristeza? ¿Incógnita? ¿Frustración? Todo menos amor

-Mucho sin vernos, Osomatsu…

 **Fin de Flashback~**

-Karamatsu es un idiota y tú más por decir que nos separemos, Osomatsu!

-No es para tanto Choro~chan, por lo menos ahora estamos más cerca –reía el joven de sudadera roja recibiendo un golpe en las costillas por parte de su hermano

-Debemos salir lo antes posible de aquí, este lugar hace que se me erice la piel... –asintiendo con la cabeza y en silencio, ambos hermanos caminaban por uno de los largos pasillos del convento llegando a los pies de una estrecha escalera de caracol. Choromatsu parpadeaba un par de veces admirando aquellas escaleras, la había visto antes pero como era posible si esa era la primera vez que estaba en aquel lugar, ¿o no?- Mejor regresemos por el mismo camino, no creo que esto nos lleve a algún lado… Osomatsu?

-Subamos –Menciona en un tono autoritario mientras toma la mano del contrario- Quiero que veas algo, Choromatsu.

-Ah!? A que te refieres idiota!? Y ss, suéltame!

-Solo sube... por favor –uno frente al otro se miraban detenidamente en una lucha de miradas, Osomatsu con determinación y Choromatsu con miedo a lo que encontraría arriba mas la insistencia de este último. Hasta que El Chico de sudadera verde da el primer paso hacia aquellas escaleras, sin soltar la mano del mayor.

-S…solo será por un momento idiota, y después regresaremos a buscar a los otros.

-Claro Choro~chan!

-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!

El asenso fue cansado y silencioso, el tercer hermano no hacia más que tratar de descifrar la expresión del mayor pero este simplemente lo evadía ¿Por qué Osomatsu se veía tan triste con cada escalón que subían Pero tras una larga espera ambos subían por el estrecho especio.

Al llegar al final de aquella escalinata se toparon con un cuarto bastante familiar para ambos; el campanario a pesar del tiempo y la deteriorada fachada era tal cual lo recordaban.

-así que… solo querías mostrarme la vista? Tsk, listo vamos de regreso antes de que los demás idiotas se pierdan también…Osomatsu estas bien? Te noto algo, extraño desde que estábamos subiendo. No me digas que piensas lanzarme por escaleras abajo! Si lo haces juro que… -El silencio del mayor era cada vez más alarmante, de haber estado en sus cinco sentidos este ya hubiese hecho algún comentario burlesco, así era el Osomatsu que tenia por hermano, no la persona junto a él.

-Aún no puedo creer que a pesar de todo lo que te dije decidieras ayudarme… Así que parece que realmente era un demonio estúpido, como solías decirme un 98% de las veces que estuvimos juntos.

-¿De que estás hablando? –cuestiona el de sudadera verde quien cada vez estaba más asustado por la poca reacción de su hermano.

-De haber sabido lo que ocurriría después yo no…

-Desde que llegamos a este lugar, todos se están comportando muy extraño! -El silencio entre ambos era cada vez mas abrumador, Osomatsu no dejaba de mirarle como si implorara perdón- No entiendo lo que les pasa! –Estaba harto de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el por qué sentía que en cualquier momento sus ojos comenzarían a llorar, porque la actitud de sus hermanos y sobre todo por qué la mirada de culpabilidad de Osomatsu. Quería escapar de todo ello, volver a tan solo unos días cuando todo era normal y monótono, ser un nini y pasar la tarde viendo a Nya~chan.

Choromatsu avanza hacia la puerta por donde había entrado ignorando al chico de sudadera roja quien al pasar a su lado le sujeta las muñecas con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder.

-Solo trata de hacer memoria, busca entre lo mas distal de tus recuerdos y vuelve hacer mi amado arcángel…-Osomatsu toma entre sus manos el rostro del menor fijando su vista en él acercando lentamente su rostro hasta el punto de chocar ambas respiraciones-

-No!, lo digas. Os… yo no… -El tercer hermano sentía como su cabeza comenzaba a doler mientras su respiración iba en aumento volviéndose cada vez mas agitaba sin la necesidad de movimiento alguno, ¿Qué pasaba con él? Se repetía una y otra vez hasta el punto donde sus mejillas eran humedecidas por lagrimas dejándolo con la visión borrosa- YO NO QUIERO RECORDAR!

Grito dejando helado al contrario. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Se preguntaba internamente. Aquello había sido mas para él mismo que para el mayor entonces ¿Por qué la expresión de Osomatsu había sido tan lastimera?. A pesar de hablar con toti acerca de su "vida pasada" una parte de él deseaba que todo eso fuera mentira ya que eso llevaba a revelar aquella verdad que siempre lucho por esconder y rechazar desde que era tan solo un niño "estaba enamorado de su hermano mayor".

-Choromatsu… –vuelve a llamarlo sacándolo de entre sus pensamientos, El mayor acortando distancias se acerca a su hermano y con ambas manos sujeta sus húmedas mejillas para poder mirarlo fijamente- Vuelve a amarme... por favor.

A pesar de las lágrimas que le impedían ver con claridad, Choromatsu logra ver como su hermano al igual derramaba amargas lágrimas, pero había algo diferente en él, estaba seguro que era Osomatsu quien le tocaba pero este tenía un par de ojos rojos cual carmín observándole.

Se sentía mareado, todo giraba a su alrededor y a la vez se mantenía estático, le dolía el pecho y sentía una tristeza profunda…

-Eres… un demonio bastante estúpido –menciona entre dientes antes de desvanecerse en los brazos del contrario perdiendo toda noción de tiempo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Chan chan chan!... holi aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado pero debo aclarar dos puntos el primero:_

 _1; La bruma no puede afectar solo a unos cuantos humanos; Aquellos que contaran con almas más puras eran capaces de minimizar su veneno_

 _2; Este es al antepenúltimo capitulo, todo lo demás será revelado el siguiente ¿Qué paso con ellos, Cual fue el castigo del cielo, Choromatsu recuerda?, porque Osomatsu se siente culpable? Etc, etc, etc…_

 _Listo es todo de mi parte. Espero poder actualizarlo antes aunque, es algo extraño tener que terminar esta historia… yo la amo :´)_

 _En fin Muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios; relamente me anima mucho leerls ! XxKoyakusixX, elzorrochantel, Anonimo chan!_

 _nos vemos en 15 dias mas para el final o talvez lo divida en dos... ya los díáś´ĺó´diran!_

 _GRACIAS POR LEER!_


	16. Chapter 16

"Así que aun no termina este castigo Divino… este es el inicio de un hermoso final, o no"

El silbar del aire que se colaba por una de las ventanas era lo único que los mantenía en la realidad, estaba oscureciendo y pequeños rayos del atardecer se colaban por igual iluminando aquella torre reflejándose en la oxidada campana. Ninguno hablaba pero no era necesario hacerlo después de todo, El ex arcángel y demonio se encontraban en la torre mas alta de dicho monasterio, Uno en frente del otro observando cada detalle como si no se hubiesen visto por largo tiempo.

—Choromatsu… —Susurra el Mayor de los Matsuno a su vez que acortaba la distancias entre ambos tomando sus manos situándolas sobre el golpeteo del corazón era mas palpable— Solo te pido un último deseo antes de desaparecer...

A pesar de las lágrimas que le impedían ver con claridad Choromatsu logra apreciar la silueta de su hermano, él al igual derramaba amargas lágrimas, pero había algo diferente, estaba seguro que era Osomatsu quien le tocaba pero este tenía un par de ojos rojos cual carmín observándole. ¿Su cabeza volvía a jugarle una broma?, ¿el reflejo de la luz en algún sitio?

La voz de Osomatsu resonaba en su cabeza obligándole a mirarle a los ojos a pesar que estos se encontraban derramando espesas lagrimas—Por favor, Vuelve a amarme... —Choromatsu se sentía mareado, todo giraba a su alrededor y a la vez se mantenía estático, le dolía el pecho y sentía una tristeza profunda inundarlo por completo.

Luchaba consigo mismo para mantener sus pensamientos coherentes, imaginaba a sus padres corriendo de un lado a otro cada que alguno de sus hermanos lloraba, se veía a si mismo usando un uniforme escolar junto a sus hermanos, comiendo juntos, peleando por cualquier estupidez. Esa era su vida! No aquella llena de dolor y amores imposibles, donde su corazón le pertenecía a que hermoso joven de mirada carmín, aquel quien tomaba sus manos con tanto amor mientras paseaban por un campo lleno de hermosos tulipanes, aquel que robo su primer beso haciéndole desear arrancar sus alas con tal de seguir juntos... Sin importar las veces que quisiera engañarse su alma seguía siendo la misma y esta aclamaba por aquel muchacho frente a él, su hermano de sangre.

—Eres… un demonio bastante estúpido —menciona entre dientes antes de desvanecerse en los brazos del contrario perdiendo toda noción de tiempo.

*  
—Ichimatsu? Que ocurre te sientes mal? Q-que ocurre!? Ichimatsu! —gritaba Karamatsu con insistencia ante el dolor que su hermano se quejaba y maldecía en voz baja, Trataba de sujetarlo pero este no dejaba de moverse y mostrar el sufrimiento y dolencia que dada su cuerpo.

—Que castigo!? Por favor Ichimatsu, reacciona... no sé como, Dime como ayudarte! —El mayor de los hermanos sentía como en sus ojos se acumulaban las lagrimas, a pesar del tiempo la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su amante lo carcomía lentamente.

—KARAMATSU! —La voz del sexto hermano hacía eco en la habitación alertando al ex sacerdote— Has recordado! Debemos llevar a Ichimatsu al atrio! AHORA!

—Totty... acaso tu...

—Ahora cállate y Jyushi carga a Ichi —Ordena el menor con voz alta y segura de si, algo bastante extraño en el que anteriormente era su pequeño hermano— Jyushi eres el más veloz de los tres llévalo al atrio de la iglesia, ahora! Ya sabes que hacer! –El quinto hermano asiente con la cabeza, cargando a Ichimatsu cual princesa para salir de la habitación— Karamatsu, debemos de ir por Osomatsu y Choromatsu!

—Pero que hay de…

—NO HAY TIEMPO! —grita el menor de los Matsuno mientras tira de la sudadera del mayor— Tenemos que estar los seis juntos antes de que… algo malo ocurra.

—pero ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo! —volvía a gritar el joven cada vez más molesto— Tenemos que llevarlo aun médico!. Totty por fin sé quién soy, tengo devuelta mis memorias del monasterio, tengo a Ichimatsu a mi lado y esta vez ni el cielo ni el infierno podrían separarnos. Es nuestro destino reencontrarnos… Tengo que regresar con él!

—No lo harás —sujeta con fuerza la sudadera del mayor, sus manos temblaban no por enojo, había algo más en él. Alza la mirada lentamente encontrando sus ojos llorosos con las del mayor— No quiero volver a perderlos... Que seamos sextillizos no es el destino ni una casualidad, es parte del castigo divino que tiene el cielo hacia nosotros…

—Pero… el cielo siempre nos protegió hasta ahora, nosotros podemos cambiar nuestras vidas tan solo hay que…

—NO HAY SALIDA!, Lo que el cielo tiene ordenado que suceda, no hay diligencia ni sabiduría humana que lo pueda prevenir… para ellos esto es un castigo y si no nos apuramos algo grave sucederá con nosotros.

—Que … podría pasar? —traga con dificultad viendo como el menor comenzaba a temblar de nuevo. Todomatsu era el Matsuno de carácter más fuerte y engañoso de los seis pero ahora era tan solo un chico con bastantes miedos e inseguridades— Todomatsu, que sucedió antes de ser atrapados o después de… mi ejecución?

El sepulcral silencio en la habitación no era mas que otra muestra del miedo del menor ante un enemigo invisible pero muy poderoso. Karamatsu toma por el hombro a su hermano infundiéndole valor, logrando que este suelte u largo suspiro de resignación— Recibimos un castigo por nuestras acciones... Uno a uno fuimos muriendo, cada muerte mas dolorosa y humillante que la anterior. Hasta que el último quedo en pie.

—Ese último fue... Ichimatsu? —Pregunto con temor a que su amado haya sufrido estando completamente solo.

—Te equivocas...

.

 **Flashback~**

Lentamente Karamatsu abría los ojos, se sentía mareado y con bastante frio. Lo último que recordaba era el rostro lloroso de su amado Ichimatsu siendo apartado de su lado.

—Ichimatsu! —Dice en voz alta mientras logra sentarse tratando de ver con claridad donde se encontraba. Una habitación pequeña y de blancas paredes lo rodeaban, sentía la presión del aire lo aplastaba y siendo pánico del miedo comienza a moverse por dicha habitación golpeando las paredes— Ichimatsu! —volvía a llamarle pero este no parecía estar cerca— Donde estoy?  
frustrado golpeaba las paredes hasta que detrás suyo un sonoro golpe le hizo saltar chocando fuertemente su cabeza contra la pared y un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba por su frente.

—Oh! Se ha asustado Jaja, mil disculpas pero hace años que el cielo no usaba estas celdas tan escandalosas.

—Totty! —Grito otra voz detrás del joven de apariencia inocente—

—Jyushimatsu baja la voz! Se supone que no debemos estar aquí...

Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu entraban a la habitación, este último usaba una larga gabardina negra con sus detalles en rosa

—Donde esta Ichimatsu!? —haciendo uso de su poca fuerza toma al arcángel de sus ropas— Por favor dime…

—Karamatsu —hablo por fin el chico de rosa— por tus buenas acciones y buen corazón el cielo ha decidido perdonar tu alma. Tienes la oportunidad de elegir…

—Elegir Qué? Dime donde esta Ichi… buraza? —miraba hacia el pequeño ángel quien sin borrar su sonrosa solo evitaba al mayor.

—asignarte al ejercito de ángeles o proseguir en la tierra hasta que llegue tu momento de morir.

—es… estoy muerto?

—no, aun no pero

—Si haces algo mas estarás muerto —menciona una tercera voz entrando por la celda. Choromatsu se veía distinto, un aura diferente lo rodeaba y sin mencionar que ahora sus alas eran tres veces mas grandes que lo que recordaba.

—Cho-choromatsu! —asustado, Totty se esconde detrás de las alas de Jyushi quien sin entender del todo la situación solo saludaba a su superior sin borrar su sonrisa— NO SE SUPONE QUE SALDRÍAS A UNA CONFERENCIA!?

—Fue cancelada. —El silencio se volvía mas y mas incomodo por parte de Todomatsu, al ser un aprendiz de Dios de la muerte tenia prohibido la entrada a esas celdas y usando a Jyushi fue su manera de ingresar—Y que haces aquí?

—Creó que... y por ver tu cara lo mismo que tú, me equivoco?. Osomatsu esta a diez celdas de aquí.  
Las mejillas del arcángel se tiñeron de carmín, había sido descubierto— N-no! Yo s-solo...

—Donde esta Ichimatsu!? —volvía a repetir el sacerdote ahora tomando las ropas del arcángel de manera amenazante— No estoy para juegos absurdos!

El arcángel haciendo uso mínimo de fuerza retira las manos del joven con bastante agilidad. y soltando un largo suspiro vuelve a mirarlo— Ichimatsu al igual que Osomatsu cruzaran por un juicio donde determinaran quien debe morir, o si continuarán con la selección para ser el nuevo Rey del inframundo...

—M-morirá? —Su voz se cortaba ante la idea de perderlo— Lo volveré a ver?

Choromatsu saca de entre sus pertenencias una pequeña botella de agua. Y tirando su contenido en el suelo inicia con una serie de cantos en un idioma bastante complejo para el sacerdote. La habitación se tornaba mas y mas luminosa conforme la oración del arcángel continuaba hasta que tras arrastras sus últimas palabras la luz desapareció y en aquel charco de agua derramada momentos antes las imágenes se mostraban ante ellos.

—Ahí esta Ichimatsu! —Grito con emoción el ángel de brillante sonrisa— pero... no se ve muy feliz, le hace falta Karamatsu~nisan!

—Q-que es esto? —cuestiona el sacerdote mientras se agachapara apreciar mejor al demonio de triste mirada violeta— donde están?

—Esto que vez es gracias al agua sagrada, nosotros los arcángeles y próximos a ser mas que ello tenemos la habilidad de ver el presente con solo entonar una oración. Se esta llevando a cabo la selección y...

Callo de inmediato al ver como la figura de luz y largas alas negras alzaba un hermoso sable sobre la cabeza de ambos demonios, todos en aquella habitación abrían los ojos con sorpresa y desagrado. Aunque no emitían sonido podían ver como cientos de demonios se levantaban de sus asientos amenazando con saltar sobre la autoridad. Los acusaos por su parte estaban sin habla y solo se veía la sonrisa ladina de Osomatsu desafianzo al ángel de alas negras mientras Ichimatsu se limitaba a hacer alguna expresión, pero Karamatsu lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su amante tenia miedo.

—ESE ESTUPIDO DEMONIO! —Exploto Choromatsu mientras se alejaba del portal— DESPUES DE TODO EL... E-EL... es un, MALDITO IMBECIL! —sus pies fallaron y cae estrepitosamente de rodillas asustando al sacerdote quien no entendía el significado de todo esto.

—N-no entiendo, que tiene que ver que el juez levante la espada? —Karamatsu se acerca al arcángel  
ayudándolo a ponerse de pie pero inconscientemente también sentía que sus piernas apenas podían mantenerlo a él.

—Veras... —Todomatsu quien se había mantenido en silencio se acerca a la imagen del suelo señalando el escritorio de dicho juez. En la mesa se encontraban una larga pluma color negra y de su otro lado la hermosa espada que había levantado— Para evitar las guerras entre cielo e infierno se decidió que el Dios de la muerte sea el mediador y juez de ambos bandos. Nosotros estamos entrenados para no sentir nada y nadie mas que nuestros propios intereses, tampoco somos taaan justos pero... Durante un juicio solo tenemos dos opciones "Terminar con su vida o perdonarle" y que mejor perdón que recibir una de nuestras hermosas y únicas plumas Negras. —hizo una larga pausa esperando que el sacerdote entendiera— Y una espada siempre será sinónimo de muerte.

—P-pero solo...

—Al alzarla significa que la sentencia fue hecha —interviene el arcángel mientras con sumo cuidado vuelve a introducir el agua en ducha botella— El movimiento de esta solo indico que...ambos serán ejecutados.

El silencio regreso al cuarto y Karamatsu sentía como todo el calor de su cuerpo se iba dejándolo con un temblor y un semblante bastante oscuro. Después de todo el tiempo sin Ichimatsu este le seria arrebatado de sus manos otra vez. Tenía que hacer algo pero... ¿qué?

—Que planeas hacer Choromatsu? —dijo el aprendiz. y como si leyera sus pensamientos, el sacerdote eleva la vista hacia el arcángel quien frunciendo el ceño miraba al suelo— Piensas dejar todo tal cual esta? Dejaras que muera Osomatsu? Sé que tienes miedo de ir en contra de Dios pero recuerda, Dios es que baraja las cartas pero nosotros somos los que jugamos.

Choromatsu sale de la habitación deteniéndose a unos metros de esta. Sus manos se apretaban con tal fuerza que se podía ver como pequeñas venas saltaban. Las palabras de Todomatsu hacian estragos en su interior, toda su vida fue un fiel perro a sus creencias y ahora esas mismas amenazaban con quitarlo lo mas preciado que llego a conocer, el amor.

—Solo hay una opción —menciona en arcángel llamando la atención de los chicos. Si somos atrapados en esto no habrá marcha atrás. Están dispuestos a morir en el intento?

Los ojos del sacerdote se abrieron con sorpresa y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, aun había esperanza de recuperar a su amado demonio y estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por él si fuera necesario.

—¿Qué se sentirá morir? Ama ahora mientras vivas ya que muerto no lo podrás lograr —Karamatsu pone su mano sobre el hombro del arcángel mostrando una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Maldito Kusomatsu Tu también viste esa obra,¿ verdad!?

—Lo hice —Ríe el sacerdote.

—Choromatsu, guíanos esta vez y nosotros haremos lo que nos digas.

Ichimatsu de nuevo se encontraba en una nueva celda, sus manos estaban atadas por una fina cuerda de oro que rápidamente reconoció.

—Es cruel y asqueroso que nos aten con cabello de ángeles y demonios. Te imaginas lo sucios que están!? —Osomatsu volvía a reír desde el otro lado de la blanca habitación— notaste a Totoko? Se veía muy sensual en ese vestido de Piel... hahaha la muy idiota cree que por morir nosotros ella será la sucesora! Pff nuestro padre volverá a engendrar a otros malditos mocosos y nuestros nombres serán parte de una bonita sección en los libros infantiles.

—A pesar de que vamos a morir, nunca imagine que tu actitud siguiera igual... Imbécil.

—Ha! Que te puedo decir. La vida es bastante cruel, una tortura y la muerte será mi descanso...

—Eres un idiota, lo sabias? —Ichimatsu solo podía escuchar la risa de su medio hermano. Pero al igual se encontraba tranquilo, Karamatsu por ser un alma noble sería perdonado al instante. Así que no había nada que temer—Dime... Osomatsu, te sientes bien de haber tenido esta vida?

El silencio del mayor se hizo presente y cambiando su tono de voz por uno mas sereno es capaz de responder— Si, Lo fui y soy. Tuve la dicha de sentir lo que era el amor, tener ese escalofrió cuando el recorría mi piel con sus delgados dedos, ver su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos al verme. fueron experiencias únicas e intensas y ten por seguro que daría todo lo que soy con tal de verlo otra vez... pero moriremos al amanecer. Dejaremos todo atrás y no seremos mas que un recuerdo de aquellos quienes aun nos aman. a pesar de todo, fue bueno tenerte como hermanastro... Ichimatsu.

El menor estaba perplejo, nunca espero que su hermano tuviera ¿sentimientos? Por algo que no fuera él mismo y el trono. Osomatsu siempre tan audaz, arrogante, confiado en si mismo era un completo idiota enamorado, al igual que él.

—Digo lo mismo... Sé que nosotros no tendremos una segunda oportunidad para renacer pero si pudiera hacerlo me gustaría conocerte mas como un hermano.  
Fueron las últimas palabras que lograron dedicarse, el silencio ya no era incomodo se volvió algo bastante reconfortante par ambos. Las horas pasaron y por un pequeño orificio lograba colarse la luz del nuevo amanecer y ultima esperanza de seguir con vida.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y varios ángeles y demonios arrastraron sus cuerpos por el suelo lastimándolos aun mas, atados de manos y ahora pies eran montados en carretas de cristal exhibiéndolos a todo los curiosos de ambos reinos.

El trayecto fue largo y conforme avanzaban Ichimatsu se sentía mas tranquilo, poco a poco estaba aceptando su muerte. Por su cabeza solo pasaban aquellos recuerdos en el monasterio, ayudando en misas, desayunando todos los días la insípida comida del sacerdote que poco a poco comenzaba a mejorar, la sonrisa de su amado y como este le dedicaba una de sus melosas y odiosas canciones en guitarra. Su vida de partía en un antes de Karamatsu y después, lo había marcado y tal cual como dijo Osomatsu "No me arrepiento de darte mi primer amor"

Solo unas horas mas exhibiéndolos por las enormes calles del infierno siguieron con el cielo, Ichimatsu había decepcionado a muchas personas quienes apostaban por él pero solo le interesaba una persona "Karamatsu". ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? De seguro en el monasterio ayudando a toda aquella gente que había sobrevivido al ataque de Osomatsu, o cantándoles una odiosa canción para que descansaran, entreteniendo a los niños... o, extrañándolo, llorando por su perdida ¿sabrá que estaba a horas de morir?.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron el corazón de Ichimatsu se detuvo por un momento, tenia ganas de gritar, llorar al verse en medio de una gran plaza, había gente observando desde diferentes puntos listos para divertirse con su muerte y entre todos los rostro que pudo observar había uno, sentado en lo mas alto. Su silla destacaba por los elegantes arreglos y estar separado de los demás era él, no había duda, el ser que los había engendrado "Su padre". La carrosa se detuvo justamente en medio y agentes de la muerte tiraron de sus manos obligándolo a bajar.

—Este es el fin —Susurro una de las pequeñas parcas que sujetaban sus brazos arrastrándolo hasta una nuevo celda apartada de la vista de los espectadores—Pero tranquilo, primero morirán aquellos seres insignificantes y ustedes serán la atracción principal.

Lanza al oji lila dentro de la celda y haciendo una seña los demás guardias salen de dicho lugar dejándolos solos.

Ichimatsu por primera vez en su vida temía por su vida pero era lo suficientemente orgulloso para aceptarlo y menos estando aquel desagradable ser que le había entregado vida.

Dos agentes de la muerte entraron al lugar pero este sostenía a Osomatsu lanzándolo a otra celda haciendo gran ruido al caer.

—NO TENIAS QUE SER TAN RUDO CHOROMATSU!

—LO HARIA SI DE VERDAD NO FUERAS TAN ESTUPIDO!

Ichimatsu giro hacia su hermanastro, el hombre de vestimenta negra, sombrero y mascara en forma puntiaguda se retiraba poco a poco aquello que le estorbaba mostrando su rostro.

—Perdón si tardamos un poco —Todomatsu revelaba su rostro sonriéndole al pálido demonio, Ichimatsu volvió a respirar, aquella esperanza que había perdido regresaba a él.  
El último agente se acercaba al ojilila mientras retiraba aquello que le estorbaba, inclinándose a él retira la ultima prenda mostrando su rostro.

—Hi, My lady~ —Karamatsu pasa su mano por la mejilla del chico haciendo que este se sonrojara con levedad, Ichimatsu no tenia fuerzas para patear al sacerdote o gritarle lo estúpido que sonaba, simplemente se limito a mirarlo esperando que sus lagrimas no le traicionasen rodaran por sus mejillas.

—Iniciemos el plan, Ichimatsu, necesito que cambies de ropa con Karamatsu, Totty inclinándose a cambiar las ataduras de Osomatsu por algo mas fácil de romper. No tenemos mucho tiempo así que vamos.

—Esp-espera! No iras tu de carnada o si Kusomatsu? Es muy peligroso!

—Ichimatsu, se lo que estas pensando pero el plan no puede fallar, según el Dios de la muerte tu serías el primero en morir así que al estar parado allá Choromatsu dará la señal, Osomatsu se desatara así que usara todo su poder para salir y nosotros estaremos para apoyarle, no es tan complejo pero es lo mejor que pudimos pensar.

—Todomatsu, ese es un plan ridículo!

—Pero puede que funcione —sentencia Osomatsu mientras se deja caer en la celda con sus nuevas ataduras, además caerá sobre nosotros una lluvia de flechas. Siempre cubren el rostro del acusado. Hay que intentarlo...

—pero!...

—Ichimatsu... —El sacerdote se acerca aun mas al mayor desatando sus manos, al tenerlas libres este deposita un corto beso en cada una haciendo sonrojar de sobremanera al contrario— Tenemos que intentarlo, talvez sea nuestra ultima oportunidad de seguir juntos... además Yo estaría dispuesto a morir por ti.

—Eres un completo... Tsk, Kusomatsu —Lagrimas traicioneras rodaban por sus mejillas, su pecho dolía y las ganas de golpear a Karamatsu eran aun mayores— Si de verdad me quieres no digas que morirás por mi, di que vivirás por mí... idiota...

—No hay tiempo! —repetía el arcángel volviéndose a colocar el traje de agente de la muerte.  
Tras un largo suspiro Ichimatsu comienza a despojarse de sus prendas y toma las que anteriormente usaba Karamatsu, al estar listos usando las ropas del contrario Todomatsu es el primero en salir de la celda, siendo seguido por Choromatsu quien seguía en la puerta esperando por el demonio.  
Ichimatsu no podía dejar a Karamatsu solo en esa situación, algo muy dentro suyo gritaba que nunca más lo volvería a ver, tenia un mal presentimiento y por un momento pensó en mandar todo al carajo pero ahí estaba él su amado sacerdote brindándole valor con aquella estúpida sonrisa, ambos estaban asustados por lo que pasaría, las cartas ya estaban en juego y era arriesgar todo o nada.

—Estaré bien, My dear Ichimatsu... —volvió a sonreírle y su corazón se contrajo por un momento y sus pulmones vaciaron todo el aire en un fuerte suspiro de frustración.

Ichimatsu se apresuro hasta llegar junto al sacerdote, retira su mascara y dejando su orgullo aun lado toma sus mejillas aproximando su rostro, sus alientos chocaban y las mejillas comenzaban a tornarse carmín para dar lugar a un inesperado beso por parte del huraño gatito.

Era un momento intimo entre los dos, aquel beso estaba lleno de frustración, miedo y esperanza. No era una despedida si no una promesa de volver a verse.

—Cuídate, Karamatsu

—Lo haré my Ichimatsu...

Dejar a Karamatsu fue bastante complicado para Ichimatsu pero tenían todo planeado, solo debía ser paciente y regresaría a su lado.

Las ejecuciones seguían pasando hasta el momento en el que el Sol comenzaba a meterse y el cielo se tornaba ligeramente rosa. "Llego la hora". Un hombre regordete y con alas enormes se acercaba a la zona de ejecución y sacando un papiro comienza a leer

—Nuestras últimas dos ejecuciones son las mas esperadas, ya que infringiendo la Ley y por ordenes divinas hoy se le dará muerte a los dos y únicos hijos del gran Rey del inframundo! Que quede claro que el infierno no tolerará su falta de respeto ante las tradiciones y el cielo su falta de cordura al terminar con la vida de cientos de personas... Pase al frente acusados, Príncipe Osomatsu y Príncipe Ichimatsu.

El nombre del demonio de mirada carmín resonó en la cabeza de los jóvenes quienes quedaron en blanco, esto no debía ser así. Presa del pánico Ichimatsu gira hacia el arcángel pero este se veía peor que él.

—Chor-Choromatsu! Que haremos!? Choromatsu? —Ichi trataba de mantenerse firme pero sus rodillas temblaban, Osomatsu era un Demonio de bastante poder sería fácil huir pero no para Karamatsu—  
CHOROMATSU! —volvía a repetir mas asustado.

Frente a cientos de personas uno de los verdugos arrastraba a Osomatsu e Ichi mientras usaba una bolsa en la cabeza impidiendo ver sus rostros. Cada uno fueron colocado frente a un muro de espaldas y varios arqueros se colocaron a metros de ellos recargando sus flechas.

De nuevo el verdugo se aproxima a ambos jóvenes y retira con violencia la bolsa que los cubría. Karamatsu solo cerro los ojos con fuerza, si alguien notaba el color de ojos estarían perdidos. El hombre se acerca al sacerdote tirando de su cabello para que este alzara la cabeza y mostrarse.

—Asustado querido príncipe? —Se mofaba el hombre pero callo al instante al ver la amplia sonrisa del chico a su lado

—Ni un poco. —Osomatsu se mantenía sereno y lleno de su característica confianza.  
Choromatsu reacciona al ver el rostro del demonio. Todo paso tan rápido para los Matsuno.

"Apunten"

—Saltaras a tu derecha

"Listos"

—Yo iré a la izquierda.

—¿Qué?

—AHORA! / "DISPAREN" —Resonaron ambas voces, flechas volaron por el cielo, Ichimatsu extiende sus largas alas y mientras de una densa bruma saca una Oz dispuesto a pelear. Choromatsu al igual salta mostrando sus amplias alas y un hermoso y brillante espada se materializa en su mano. Eran ellos contra el mundo, no sobrevivirían eraba seguro pero lucharían por lo que mas anhelaban.  
Osomatsu libera sus manos y antes de que aquellas flechas lo tacasen extiende las alas tomando vuelo si no antes empujar al sacerdote impidiendo que este salera lastimado.

La confusión y miedo por parte de los verdugos y presentes era inminente, dos de los mejores demonios eran capaces de acabar con un ejercito sin siquiera hace run mínimo esfuerzo, además tenían la ayuda de Choromatsu, candidato perfecto para ser un Dios.

Poco a poco la lucha se daba lugar, cuerpos caían y hacian el intento por siquiera herirlos.

—Mátenlos —dijo aquel que se presumía como el Rey del inframundo antes de desaparecer de dicha escena.

Arcángeles llegaban y Osomatsu cual niño en dulcería jugaba y se desasía de varios de ellos destrozando cruelmente sus largas alas. Todo parecía fuera de lugar para Ichimatsu pero debía hacerlo por Karamatsu. Al irse acercando a donde el sacerdote nota como este era resguardado por Todomatsu. Poco a poco las cosas iban tornándose a su favor, Todomatsu aún con la mascara puesta peleaba con todo su poder.

Ichimatsu solo deseaba terminar pronto, entre sus batallas cuerpo cuerpo mirada de reojo al sacerdote, Totty ya no estaba a su lado, se encontraba Solo bajo un agente de la muerte quien sostenía un arma.  
El corazón del ojilila se detuvo, y perdió la noción del tiempo a su vez que era herido de gravedad por sus adversarios, pero eso no importaba.

—KARAMATSU! —grito el demonio cuando el arma fue disparada y frente a sus ojos caía un cuerpo. Choromatsu y Osomatsu escucharon aquel grito, y decidiendo mirar quedaron destrozados, Jyushimatsu aquel hermoso ángel de brillante sonrisa se había interpuesto entre el arma y el sacerdote dando su vida por él.

—Jyu...Jyushimatsu! —Escucharon el sollozo del sacerdote y la furia envolvía a los otros chicos, Jyushimatsu había caído por ellos. El sacerdote rodeo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del ángel mientras lloraba amargamente. La herida había dado justo en el lugar donde se situaba el corazón y este sangraba de manera preocupante— My... My little Jyushimatsu... —su voz se cortaba culpa del llanto.

El ángel aun sin borrar su sonrisa cerraba lentamente sus ojos— Karamatsu~nisan... Ya puedo descansar?

Una leve risa llena de ternura y dolor por parte del sacerdote resonó haciendo eco a mitad de la guerra.

—Retirada! —Grito Choromatsu y todos entendieron a la perfección de que hablaba, Ichimatsu agito las alas listo para ir por Karamatsu cuando una flecha logro atravesar su pantorrilla haciéndolo gritar de dolor

—Ichimatsu! —Osomatsu quien estaba mas cercano voló en su auxilio yendo directo a aniquilar aquellos a quienes lastimaron a su medio hermano. Una lluvia de Flechas resonó en el cielo haciendo a los presentes mirar arriba, enemigos o no todos tuvieron la misma sensación

"Aquí termino todo"

Como si de cámara lenta se tratase Osomatsu y Choromatsu volaron hasta su encuentro, sujetando sus manos listos para recibir a la muerte juntos. El oji lila quiso hacer li mismo ir hacia Karamatsu, se encontraba muy lejos no estaba seguro de siquiera alcanzar a llegar. Todomatsu no se encontraba por ningún lado, su vista se nublaba lentamente y antes de siquiera tocar a Karamatsu una de las flechas le atravesó el estomago. Nunca había sentido dolor tan agudo pero eso no importaba. Si tenia que morir en ese momento su ultimo deseo era hacerlo junto a la persona que amaba...

—Ichimatsu... —No podía escuchar lo que el sacerdote tenia que decirle, pero podía leer sus labios— Te amo.

El tiempo regreso a su realidad y su cuerpo sentía como cientos de flechas se abrieran paso por su piel y trataran de salir de la misma. Dolía. Todos caían al suelo y gritos de agonía general hacia vibrar la tierra. Y lentamente se iban apagando. Habían perdido. Era su fin...

*

De nuevo el dolor en su cuerpo era bastante pero no se comparaba con el dolor de una perdida, sus piernas no respondían pero sabia que estaban ahí, intento abrir los ojos pero no había nada mas que oscuridad. ¿todos habrían muerto? Jyushimatsu, Karamatsu, Ichimatsu y... Osomatsu. Ese ultimo pensamiento dolía mas que su dolor físico. Estaba solo, no tenia una razón por la cual vivir. Choromatsu deseaba estar muerto, o no?

Espesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y los sollozos eran tan fuertes que hacian que todo su cuerpo temblara, era deplorable su estado. Un arcángel de su nivel ahora no valía nada.

—Veo que haz despertado Choromatsu~ —resonó una voz cantarina— Nunca creí verte así...

—T-todom... DONDE ESTABAS! —La furia remplazaba al dolor que sentía, Sus manos a pesar de no estar esposadas no tenia la capacidad de siquiera mover algún musculo— TODOS MURIERON POCO A POCO! Y TU... Tu... —su voz se fue quebrando.

—Tuve mis razones para hacerlo...

—LARGATE! AHORA!

—No.

—LARGO!

—No. —Todomatsu se acerco al cuerpo inmóvil del arcángel y poso su mano sobre la frente de este. Por desgracia Ichimatsu y Osomatsu continúan con vida... están siendo torturados en este momento, sus cuerpos resisten muy bien pero sus almas están igual que la tuya ahora, vacía y con deseos de morir...

—Ellos... Osomatsu...

—De ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán bastante feas para ti. Ya que estabas a nada de ser la mano derecha de Dios y lo defraudaste, a tu única familia... por un demonio como él.

—Ellos nunca fueron mi familia —escupió el arcángel— al igual que tu nuestro aliado

—Wow... eso me ofende, tengo un plan pero tomara algo de tiempo talvez funcione, tal vez no debo intentarlo pero... necesito de ti.

Los días siguieron convirtiéndose en meses y las torturas cada vez mas inhumanas, se les golpeaba, la comida era reducida a nada o simplemente se les negaba al igual que el agua. se tenia planeado que Ichimatsu fuera el primero en morir y así fue.

Dentro de un juzgado y frente a la vista de todo curioso, Ichimatsu se encontraba esposado de pies y manos sobre un atrio.

Se veía demacrado, las ojeras enmarcaban su rostro, moretones y rastros de sangre seca eran visible sobre su pálida piel, pero sus ojos violetas ahora carecían de vida propia. Una imagen muy dificil de ver, no había rastro de lo que alguna vez fue el orgulloso y huraño Ichimatsu.

El juez como muestra de castigo tenia a Choromatsu y Osomatsu en diferentes cajas de cristal reforzadas para evitar su escape a escasos metros del cuerpo del acusado para observar como la vida del demonio era arrancada frente a sus ojos y sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

—Demos un nuevo inicio a la ejecución del ex príncipe de las tinieblas Ichimatsu, sus crímenes, Asesinato sin una orden de infierno, incumplimiento de sus deberes, socializar con humanos, asesinar a los de su misma especie por un humano, asesinar arcángeles, oponerse al Rey, ir contra el sistema y la peor de todas mantener relaciones ilícitas con un sacerdote. —Exclama el verdugo mientras rodea el demacrado cuerpo del demonio— ultimas palabras, demonio?

Todos los presentes guardaban silencio esperando escuchar el ultimo anhelo de un príncipe que todo lo tenia. Pero este nunca hablo, su mirada se mantenía baja a la espera de recibir a la muerte como una vieja amiga…

—La vida es Bastante cruel, una tortura, y la muerte sera mi descanso… —Alza la vista hacia su medio hermano dedicándole una última sonrisa llena de comprensión.

—Eres un imbécil… Ichimatsu —Susurra su medio hermano. Osomatsu nunca mostraba alguna emoción que no fuera superioridad u orgullo pero ahora la preocupación por quien era su hermano de sangre le hacia perder la compostura.

—ICHIMATSU! —Grito el arcángel al ver como sus verdugos usando una fuerza brutal arrancan las alas del ojilila sacándole un grito desgarrador capaz de erizarle la piel a quien le escuchase— Ichimatsu!

Vuelve a llamar el arcángel pero un ruido aun mayor hace que todos en la sala girasen a ver al otro demonio presente. Osomatsu golpeaba la caja de cristal con todas sus fuerzas haciendo vibrar el suelo, pero esta no parecía ceder. Ante tal acto nuevos arcángeles se formaron alrededor del demonio de mirada carmín iniciando una serie de rezos creando una nueva capa en dicha caja. — ICHIMATSU IDIOTA! NO SE TE OCURRA MORIR BASTARDO!... N-no, estúpido medio hermano!

Los espectadores estaban atónitos al escuchar como la voz del demonio se rompía, Un espectáculo único "un demonio con sentimientos de afecto"

Choromatsu temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenia miedo, temía por su vida, la de Osomatsu y el dolor por el cual Ichimatsu estaba pasando, la sangre de este comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo, al igual que el demonio, Choromatsu comenzó a golpear el cristal debía hacer algo por Ichi. Pero su cuerpo se tenso y sus movimientos pararon al ver como aquellas hermosas alas negras ahora bañadas en sangre de su cuidador se transformaban en una OZ, aquella fiel compañera de pelea.

"Qué ironía, morir a manos del arma que jure proteger con mi vida… Ahora podré tener la dicha de pasar por ese profundo sueño en el cual se encuentras mi Kusomatsu… estúpido padre"

La Oz bajo con gran fuerza, Osomatsu logro desviar su mirada evitando ver aquella escena de dolor por la que pasaba su medio hermano, pero Choromatsu no tuvo tanta suerte… y aquella imagen duraría en su cabeza hasta el fin de sus días.

—Choromatsu!, Choromatsu! —Gritaba una lejana voz llamándolo con insistencia y desesperación— Todo estará bien…

El arcángel alza la mirada hacia aquella voz encontrándose con la mirada triste y preocupada de su demonio. Osomatsu a pesar de las circunstancias lo seguía protegiendo. Pero su intercambio de miradas de apoyo fue interrumpida por aquellos verdugos quienes arrastraron de nuevo a sus respectivas celdas a ambos amantes.  
*

De nuevo encerado en esa fría celda, atados de pies y manos Choromatsu con mirada perdida en el vacío de la habitación no hacia mas que derramar espesas lagrimas, ver como Ichimatsu moría era algo que nunca borraría de su mente, a pesar de que se decían odiarse el sentimiento de hermandad crecía en ellos…

—EL siguiente será Osomatsu… —Susurra una voz cantarina a su lado reconociéndolo al instante— Por la crueldad por la que estas pasando esto dejo de ser un castigo divino… Tu único pecado fue enamorarte de tu enemigo. LO siento mucho, Choromatsu-nisan

—Totty… no puedes acabar con mi vida de una vez? —Suplico el arcángel— Una carga así yo no…

—Lo sé, es duro pero la recompensa será mayor. Tengo todo listo para nosotros, encontré varias familias que desean un hijo. Solo espera un poco mas… el plan va bien, nadie sospecha que fui yo quien robo el alma de Jyushimatsu y del sacerdote… Iré por la de Ichimatsu esta noche y poco a poco los enviaré a la tierra para que renazcan.. solo espera un poco mas.

—No sé cuanto tiempo podré resistir.. —Su voz iba perdiendo fuerza al igual que sus parpados quedando profundamente dormido.

—Choromatsu… sé que podrás resistir un poco mas solo… se paciente.

Una mañana los verdugos volvieron a entrar en la celda del arcángel y arrastrándolo hasta una ya conocida caja de cristal fue llevado a la ejecución de su amado Demonio.  
Choromatsu impaciente miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrarlo pero al hacerlo quiso apartar la mirada mas su corazón le impidió hacerlo.

Las alas de Osomatsu carecían de su característico plumas negras, su rostro y brazos estaban marcados por varios cortes y hematomas, sus ropas sucias y rostro hinchado por los golpes pero su sonrisa ladina se mantenía en el rostro.

—Os…Osomatsu —Quiso correr en su auxilio pero aquel cristal se lo impedía. A comparación de la ejecución de Ichimatsu ahora dicha caja era aprueba de ruidos, no podía escuchar nada, no podía moverse solo sentarse y observar…

"El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad, o no Choromatsu?"

—No me dejes! —Golpeaba una y otra vez el cristal mientras el llantos e apoderaba de él.

"Choromatsu, sacias que un Tulipán rojo representa una declaración de amor? … no? "

—DEJENLO! OSOMATSU! —sus manos comenzaban a sangrar por los fuertes golpeas al cristal.

"Yo confió ciegamente en ti, no importa la era que sea siempre pondría mi vida a tu cuidado, Choromatsu"

El tiempo parecía detenerse y la mirada de Osomatsu se detuvo en los ojos llorosos de su amado arcángel. Choromatsu suplicaba por mas tiempo, necesitaba volver a sujetar su mano, tenerlo cerca, besarlo, decirle lo estúpido que era pero con todos sus defectos lo amaba.

Su verdugo sujeta con brusquedad lo que quedaba de las alas del demonio retirándolas de un solo esfuerzo. Pero a pesar del dolor que sufría el demonio este mantuvo su sonrisa hacia Choromatsu, dedicándole una última sonrisa y haciendo el intento de vocalizar el demonio pronuncia sus últimas palabras— No importa el tiempo que pase, nos encontraremos de nuevo de alguna manera.

Completamente destrozado, ahora sentía que el viviera era algo muy pesado y la muerte parecía algo bastante tentador— Todomatsu… Podrías acabar con mi vida de una vez?

De entre las sombras de su ya conocida celda se muestra el pequeño joven de mirada tierna, su expresión era igual de cansada que la de su compañero, ambos deseaban desaparecer.

—El momento llego, dormirás eternamente y cuando vuelvas a la vida recuerda buscarlo, no desesperes si el tiempo avanza y él no aparece…

—Lo prometo.  
El pequeño agente de la muerte crea su propia Oz alzándola sobre la cabeza de Choromatsu— Cuídalo bien…

 **Fin Flashback~**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
—Choromatsu sufrió el mayor castigo, ser torturado hasta desear la muerte mientras vez como asesinan frente a sus ojos aquellos a quienes alguna vez considero amigos, uno a uno cayeron. Sabes, la muerte no solo se lleva a nuestros seres amados, nos arrebata parte de nuestra propia vida y se la lleva con ellos. Choromatsu no tenia motivos para seguir vivo y acepto la muerte como si fuese una vieja amiga con la esperanza que nuestro plan funcionaria algún día...

Karamatsu se sentía mareado por la información en su cabeza y el dolor en su pecho incrementaba con cada respiración. Pensar que Ichimatsu había sufrido de tal manera, Jyushimatsu dando su vida para salvarle, Osomatsu dar su último aliento para aquel amor prohibido y Choromatsu ver a todos caer…

—Todomatsu… tu.. como moriste? —pregunto por fin el exsacerdote— Como pudiste vivir con tanto dolor…

El menor bajaba la visita, toma la mano de su hermano y sin responder a mas lo obliga a correr por los pasillos del monasterio.

—Ahora hay algo mas importante y es el encontrar a ese par de tontos, debo reunirlos a todos en el atrio antes de que la luna llegue a su punto máximo— Así que aun no termina este castigo Divino… este es el inicio de un hermoso final… nuestra amada libertad esta por llegar.

.  
 ** _Notas finales:_**  
 ** _Primero que nada una gran gran disculpa por tardar tanto, desde hace mas de un mes tenia listo el cap. y push desapareció de mi teléfono, tarde bastante en reescribirlo y en el proceso se agregaron cosas nuevas. Este capitulo es el mas largo que he hecho x33_**

 ** _¿Qué tal les pareció la historia detrás de la vida de nuestros sextillizos? Siendo sincera odio hacerlos sufrir pero era necesario (¿) alguna duda con el tema estaré lista a responder._**  
 ** _Muchísimas gracias a las personitas que siguen esta historia y que esperan aún por ella. Las quiero! Y espero estén preparadas para por fin leer el ultimo capitulo de esta historia que ame tanto escribir. Me siento un poco nostálgica y triste tener que terminarla pero así estaba escrita desde que publique el 1er capitulo…_**

 ** _Personitas hermosas las veo en 15 días para el final, y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


End file.
